


Connected ~Hoshi no Himitsu~

by lazura234



Series: Wish Series [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Curse of the Rainbow Arc, F/M, Future, Past, Past Arc, Shimon Arc, Some Humor, Swearing, Teen Romance, Varia Arc, Work In Progress, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 75,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzuki Mayuri made a wish to be in the world of KHR, however this wish may be a part of her destiny. Focuses on OC and characters may be a bit OOC maybe. HibariXOC.</p><p>This story is a remastered version of two of my stories on fanfiction.<br/>COMPLETED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Star's Beginning

**Lazura: No this not a new story just a remastered version of two of my stories combined. A few changes have been added to this story version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.**

* * *

A young girl with long ebony hair that reached to her waist wearing her usual dark blue blazer, white dress shirt, blue ribbon, and black pleaded skirt walked home. Holding her brown book bag in one hand while the other holding her cell phone. She was too busy to notice her surroundings as she answered her friend who asked, 'Mayuri-chan...don't you think it would be wonderful if us KHR fans can wound up into the world of KHR?'

Replying back Mayuri sighed inwardly stating, "I wish I could do that."

Oh how much she would regret saying that later after an hour.

Unknown to her focus a car was coming at her in full speed.

Just when she finally noticed...it was too late.

***Crrrrrassshh***

* * *

**In an unknown space...**

* * *

_Pain...the burning sensation of pain all over my body spreads rapidly as I try to open my eyes._

Mayuri struggled as she laid ontop of a blank floor assuming to be the concrete road wearing her school uniform except covered in her own blood. Within her field of vision a person wearing a black cloak stands beside her. Unfortunately she couldn't see the face very well.

"So I see that you've awakened..." The figure stated. Apparently the voice sounded masculine so Mayuri assumed it was a guy.

"W-Who are you and where am I?" She demanded in fear as the pain continued.  
"I am Michael. You could say that I'm like your guardian angel or a grim reaper." The man began.

"Heh," I huffed at him, "You mean that you're here to collect my soul ain't it?"

The man began removing his hood revealing a quite young man. His pale face seemed to resemble that of a ghost yet shined a bit of color. Michael's short black hair and black eyes made it seem as if his role as a grim reaper perfect. Although Mayuri's vision wasn't clear, but the colors brought forth an image before her.

"No. Rather I've been told to give you a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to live or continue on as a wandering spirit?" He gave me a blank expression awaiting for my answer.

"Ain't it obvious," The young girl said,"Rather than wandering endlessly like a spirit, I still want to live. Everyone has a meaning in living."

Michael smirked at me, "Is that so...then put this on."

"What is that?" She asked. He was holding something small that seemed to glimmer toward her way.

"A ring...this ring is only meant for one person." My eyes widened upon hearing what he said next,"The Star Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia."

"You don't mean!"

"Yes. This ring will answer all your questions. In fact you won't be able to back down once you put this on. You will be facing something that you'll decide on your own. Suzuki Mayuri." He finished his piece then eyed me.

I smiled, "Even if it means leaving my world...I would still want to know the truth behind that ring. In fact it would be nice to see the KHR characters in real life."

"Heh. It will be harsh but it seems like you'll do just fine, kid." Michael placed the ring on my hand.

_That was when I began my new life in the world that I once admired in my previous world._

* * *

**Lazura: Please review.**


	2. The Unworthy Bearer and Star's Purpose

**Lazura: Next chapter here! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Michael...is it time?" The young girl questioned the man who seemed to be busying himself by chatting with someone.

"Just wait a moment, you can get your things ready for now since this will take some time to negotiate, " Michael shooed the young girl back to her room and continued chatting.

 **Mi_An** : So she'll be the one to sacrifice in the end won't she?

 **Lu-Air** : This was the outcome of my prediction. I hope that you have something planned before sending her down here.

 **Mi_An** : Don't worry. I already have something up my sleeves.

Michael logged off after saying goodbye to his friend. He opened the drawer in his desk and picked up an accessory. It was rose accessory quite simple yet delicate in detail.

"Oji-san...I hope this works." He sighed as stared at the item.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

"This is?" Mayuri stared at the item wondering what use it will be to her.

"Just think of it as a lucky charm." Michael stated taking the accessory from her hands and placing it onto Mayuri's hair, "It will be the near end of the Ring Conflict by the time you reach there."

"Thanks for telling me and I'll see you down there!" Mayuri waved goodbye to her teacher as she stepped onto the teleporter.

"Yeah." Michael returned the girl a wave.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Aria-san and Gamma-san of the Giglio Nero Famiglia! My name Suzuki Mayuri." Mayuri bowed before the boss and the mafiaso.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too." Aria smiled warmly at the young girl.

"So you're that legendary star guardian?" Gamma was in awe at the young girl who stood before him.

"I prefer it if you called me by my name." Mayuri was still not use to her title.

"Anyway, let's hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day go school tomorrow." Aria pointed over to the black car across from them since they were in front of the Giglio Nero household.

"I'm coming!" Mayuri dragged her luggage as she followed Aria and Gamma.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

After walking from the airport taking train to get to Namimori...Mayuri had finally arrived to the house

"Wow..." Mayuri in awe, gaped as she looked at the house Michael got for them to stay at. Apparently it was the house he often stayed in whenever he was in Japan.

It was a two story house basic colors of brown and white coloring on the outside. There was a small rose garden in the entrance adding color to the scenery. As she entered the house, Mayuri noted how simple the house was.

"I expected something more classic, but I guess Michael is into a simplistic image." Mayuri thought out loud as she placed her suitcase in the room labeled under her name.

Wasn't fancy either. It seemed like a blank setting. The wall were white, strangely the carpet was blue, a single bed, maple wood colored desk, maple wood dresser, and an empty closet.

"I better set get some sleep after I finished putting my stuff away." Mayuri began placing her clothes into the closet. The bed had two sets of uniforms for Namimori Middle(winter and summer uniforms)On the desk she setted up a laptop connected to a teleporter. It was a way of communication between her, Michael, and Aria. The teleporter is only used for sending items.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri walked to school wearing her new and improved Namimori uniform.

_I didn't expect Michael of all people to enroll in Namimori Middle School. I guess this is what I get._

"You." A certain perfect stood in my way at the gates of Namimori, "Who are you."

_So this is the infamous Hibari Kyoya...who knew all the girls around the world or at least within the KHR fandom love him._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mayuri proceeded on answering,"I'm the new transfer student. Do you know where the office is?"

Turning his back at to the girl Hibari simply replied, "Follow."

After leading me to the office, I bowed before him for his thanks.

"Thank you." All I heard was a mere 'hn' as Hibari stalked off to continue his patrol.

A lady stepped out of the office, noticing me about to open the door.

"Oh are you the transfer student?" The lady asked me.

"Yes, my name Suzuki Mayuri."

"Well you're in my class, 1-A. Follow me."

As Mayuri followed in suit while the teacher continued down the hall, she started to remember something about the classroom.

_...Wait wasn't class 1-A?_

Her thoughts were ceased by the time she arrived at the door.

"Everyone! We have a new transfer student entering our class today." The teacher signaled Mayuri to enter, "You may enter now."

_Their stares...it feels as if the pressure is crushing me._

"My name Suzuki Mayuri. It's nice to meet you all!" Bowing to the class Mayuri kept hearing small rumors about her being spread.

"She's pretty cute!" A guy whispered.

_Weird...I didn't think I was that pretty. Meh I'll ignore that._

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" A random girl muttered.

_No...I had a crush on someone before dying, but no. Just no._

Then one rumor sparked Mayuri's interest.

"I heard that she went up to the head perfect."

"Eh?!" A gasp was heard.

"Quiet." The teacher scolded the area spreading random rumors.

_Is Hibari really that scary? I haven't really thought of that. Well probably his bloodthirst for fighting is scary and his way of discipline is, but everything else about him...I don't see how scary he is._

"Then Suzuki-san, you can sit right next to Sasagawa." Pointing over to none other than the most popular girl of this school. While she walked over to her seat, Mayuri noticed three empty seats.

_I guess those three would be resting for now. It is indeed the Varia arc of KHR._

Taking a seat, Kyoko greeted Mayuri.

"Hello! My name Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Suzuki-san!"

"Nice to meet you. You can call me 'Mayu' if you want." Mayuri had no grudge against Kyoko or Haru at all. I mean sure the fandoms had a lot of haters, especially on Haru, but they seem friendly in person.

It was fun meeting Kurokawa Hana and Miura Haru, although I didn't expect the message I received from Michael by the time I returned.

A note was left dictating that Mayuri had to stop the Ninth from any predicament. Otherwise stop the Cloud Match before anything stupid happens. Beside the note was a black masquerade mask that only covered the eyes. Whilst a suit of black cover, skirt just above the knees, knee high boots, a white dress shirt, and a tie.

"What am I...a magician Michael?" Mayuri frowned at the mask.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

"Looks like I made it." Mayuri stood ontop of a tree branch near the cloud battle.

_The future Vongola Famiglia all there along with the Varia. What an amazing sight to see...and just the right time._

"HAAAH!" Tsuna was about to hit Gola Mosca until a voice cried out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Desist!"

Everyone within the area to turned over to the source.

It was none other than a young girl wearing a mask over her face.

"Why? Is there a reason to why he needs to stop?" Reborn questioned the mysterious girl.

"Would you like me to reveal what you were about to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The girl whipped out a steel fan, proceeding to slice open the back of the Gola Mosca. Removing a body of an old man from the robot thus causing the robot to shut down the instant the body was removed.

"Kyuudaime...are you alright?" The girl helped the man up.

Opening his eyes the Kyuudaime smiled at the girl, "So you're the legendary star guardian I've heard about...?"

The girl nodded at the man she held up, she turned over to Reborn, "I think you need to take this man somewhere safe."

"Kyuudaime!" Basil and Reborn rushed over taking the elder.

Tsuna scrambled over to Kyuudaime in shock realizing that he almost killed the Vongola Kyuudaime.

Kyuudaime turned his face to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come closer." Kyuudaime said softly.

Tsuna leaned closer to the Kyuudaime.

The Kyuudaime raised right hand and emitted a dying will flame near Tsuna's forehead.

However the flame suddenly became weak.

Kyuudaime replied before closing his eyes, "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but this is as much energy I have left to tell you for now.."

"At least the Kyuudaime is safe..." Basil sighed.

"I can't believe you would do this Xanxus." The mysterious person glanced over to Xanxus who was giving the girl a scowl.

_F*ck sh*t that girl knew my plan._

"This deems you unworthy of having the star guardian!" The girl announced.

One of the Cervello stepped in, "Wait. How do we know that you are the real star guardian?"

"By this." The girl revealed to show a ring similar to the other Vongola rings except the attribute image shows a star.

"This is the genuine Star Vongola ring." The other Cervello confirmed after analyzing it.

"Just who're you? What the heck is the star guardian?!" Tsuna inquired.

She smiled at Tsunayoshi, "The star guardian is known as the everlasting shine that will lead the family to victory."

"The star guardian has an equal position as does the heir of the sky Vongola ring." The Cervello explained, "She has the right to decide whether one of you are proven to be the right heir as Vongola Decimo."

"I would like to proclaim this,"The young girl made a pledge,"My decision is that whoever wins tomorrow night's sky battle...I will follow that person as my boss by omertà."

"Hmph! That means I'll still have a chance." Xanxus smirked before leaving, the other Vaia members followed in suit.

"The sky ring battle will take place tomorrow." The two Cervello stated before leaving.

"It seems my work here is done." The girl was about to leave too, but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist just when reached the gates.

"What do you want, Hibari Kyoya?"

"It seems that you can fight." Hibari noted,"Are you strong or weak?"

"Depends. I prefer not to fight as of this moment. Release me." Mayuri glared through her mask although Hibari can feel the intent seeping out he can't see her face.

"No." Hibari revealed his tonfa, "Fight. Now."

"Tsk!" The girl brought out a smoke bomb releasing the contents by throwing it at Hibari's feet. Mayuri made a mad dash home before the smoke cleared out.

_Shooooooot! I didn't expect him of all people to ask me for a fight?!_

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for now! Please Review :)**


	3. Pill, Prize, and Saving

**Lazura: Next chapter is up now! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Mayuri laid her head on the desk table.

"What's wrong Mayu-chan?" Kyoko asked worried about her new friend.

"It's nothing!" Mayuri assured Kyoko, "I'm just tired;I didn't get much sleep yesterday!"

"Is that so?" Kyoko calmed down, "I hope that you can get some rest today!"

Mayuri sighed, "I hope so..."

_I couldn't get much sleep after that sudden event._

Mayuri's trance snapped the moment she heard someone enter the classroom.

"I made it!" A spiky brown haired boy entered the classroom shutting the sliding door behind him.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Good Morning!" Kyoko waved at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna answered blushing sheepishly at his beloved crush.

"I want to introduce you to the new transfer student that transferred yesterday." Kyoko lead Tsuna over to Mayuri.

"Hello, so you're Sawada Tsunayoshi-san? Kyoko-chan told me all about you." Mayuri asked.

"H-Hai," Tsuna stuttered giving a small smile he didn't know someone transferred while he was out of school. A thought came up in Tsuna's mind.

Why do I get the feeling I know girl somewhere?

"My name Suzuki Mayuri. It's nice meet you." Mayuri held her hand out gesturing Tsuna to shake, "You can call me 'Mayu' for short."

"Then call me 'Tsuna'," Tsuna shook the girl's hand giving her permission to use his nickname.

Suddenly the window near Tsuna's desk flew opened to reveal Reborn with a jet pack Leon.

"GEH! REBORN!" yelled Tsuna taking a few steps back.

"Dame-Tsuna! Meet me at the hospital later!" Reborn announced to the terrified teen.

"WHY?!" Tsuna looked as if he was about to pull his hair.

"Because I said so! Go now or I'll shoot you!" Reborn prepared his Leon gun while landing onto the rail of the window.

"HIIIIIIIIII! I'M RUNNING NOW! Bye Kyoko-chan and Mayu-san!" Tsuna dashed off.

"Bye!" Kyoko and Mayuri waved good bye to the fleeting Tsuna.

Mayuri felt a glare coming from Reborn, this turning to Hitman.

Reborn motioned his hand telling her to head to the rooftop.

Mayuri excused herself, "I just remembered I had to do something to do, I'll be right back Kyoko-chan."

"Be sure to be back in time, Mayu-chan!" Kyoko reminded Mayuri who was pacing off to the roof.

However a certain perfect spotted her heading to the rooftop.

"Hn. What is that herbivore doing?" Hibari muttered to himself.

As the perfect stalked after the transfer student, Mayuri on the other hand didn't notice him at all.

* * *

**-At the rooftop-**

* * *

Mayuri opened the door to see Reborn waiting for her, simply petting his dear partner.

Hibari went into hiding the minute Mayuri walked over to the mafiaso, however Reborn noticed Hibari lead Reborn to allow Hibari have his fight.

"Suzuki Mayuri...you are the star guardian right?" Reborn confronted the girl.

Mayuri acknowledged the hitman before her, "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd hadn't noticed."

_That transfer student is..._

Hibari smirked.

_Now this is interesting._

Hibari planned to bite the girl once the child finishes thus he continued to watch.

"Yes...I'm guessing you called either Aria-san or probably Sensei." Mayuri responded unfazed by Reborn's sudden confrontal.

"I'm guessing that your sensei told you to participate in the match today."

"If I get the message, then you will know whether I head to the match or not." Mayuri reminded him.

"I leave you in Tsuna's care." Reborn replied as he hand-glide towards the direction of the hospital.

Mayuri was about to head for the door until a tonfa was swung at her direction, taking a few steps back to avoid getting hit she turned to find Hibari staring down at her.

"You. Going to the rooftop is against the rules." Hibari stated.

"How should I know that...anyway I have no time to dwaddle with you." Mayuri scoffed resuming her previous action.

Hibari tonfa'd the door, making keeping the poor door stuck shut,"Your punishment is to fight me."

"No." Mayuri threw a smoke bomb at the perfect.

By the time it exploded she jumped off the rooftop using her fans to soften her landing as she dashed back into her classroom.

As Hibari stared down at the fleeting figure.

_I will get you one day, herbivore._

* * *

**With Mayuri at home...**

* * *

Mayuri was exhausted trying to avoid Hibari from any further contact of getting bitten to death.

_Thank goodness I got away just in time..._

Mayuri opened the door to her room to find a pill on the teleport along with a message from Michael on the computer.

**Message:**

_Mayuri,_

_Head out tonight for the sky battle...Be careful because I know that the Cervello will still put you in the battle now that you are revealed as the star guardian...use the pill I sent to you to get some of your strength back when the bracelet sends releases the poison. Eat it when the time is right and help save the other guardians from the Death Heater. Be careful...that pill won't last for long._

_-Michael_

Mayuri changed into what she wore last time, except her hair is tied up into a ponytail by a black ribbon.

She grabbed the pill, the star ring, and headed out preparing for what's to come at her.

* * *

**At the battle...**

* * *

Once the Cervello finished explaining the rules, everyone heard footsteps entering the area.

"I'm assuming that you've heard the rules by now," Mayuri stopped, "Since I'm considered a guardian...I'm also included in the battle aren't I, Cervello?"

"Yes," One of the Cervello proceeded giving Mayuri the death heater bracelet as Mayuri trades it for her ring.

"This ring won't be needed to complete the chain since the star guardian is the one deciding who is the true Vongola Decimo, "A Cervello explained.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked.

"The star guardian, is one who shines as bright as the sky...will only shine when the sky ring bearer has been found period." Mayuri recited.

"Meaning that acquiring the sky ring and other rings..." Reborn inquired.

"Yes...you acquire the star guardian as your guardian." the Cervello answered.

"But then that means!" Basil exclaimed.

"Yes...I'm also a the prize in whoever is Vongola Decimo." The girl's eyes couldn't be seen, but her mouth gave sign of a grim face.

"A prize...pffmHAHAHAHA!" laughed Xanxus.

_I seriously want to punch Xanxus right in the face now!_

In Mayuri's mind, Mayuri looked like she wanted to pound Xanxus to the ground, but that would count as changing the story in a sense.

"Oi! You guys there stay where you are!" Ryohei pointed at Mayuri, Hibari, and Chrome.

"Lemme guess...ten meter rule applies?" Mayuri spoke for Ryohei.

"Yeah! Sawada, Fight!" Ryohei yelled.

"OH!" Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera did the group circle.

* * *

**After everybody headed for their designated area...**

* * *

By the time Mayuri was in her area, she sees a stand with the ring high up on a platform.

Mayuri immediately placed the pill in her mouth.

The bracelet released the poison as Mayuri gulped down the pill.

"Now for the ring." Mayuri muttered still shaky from the pressure of the poison.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

**_Ryohei and Lussuria's Area..._ **

"W-What is this explosion!? No I don't want to die yet!" screamed Lussuria.

"Shut up...I can't muster my strength whenever I hear you whine...ngh.." Ryohei grunted.

A sound of footsteps were heard, it vanished for a bit, and resumed walking toward Ryohei.

"Ryohei-san..."

"You are...that extremely masked girl!" huffed Ryohei.

"Yeah and I got your ring."

She opened her hand to reveal the sun ring.

Mayuri helped place the ring on bracelet, making Ryohei's breathing calm down.

"I EXTREMELY THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome, and I guess I should help you too mohawk-freak..."

"MOU~ I'm not a mohawk freak~!" Lussuria cried.

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review!**


	4. Finale of the Ring Conflict/Varia Arc

**Lazura: Now onto the last part of the Ring Conflict Arc/Varia Arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

***KABOOM***

"What was that!?" Ryohei yelled.

"Must be Tsunayoshi-san!" Mayuri exclaimed.

_Since Ryohei is free. We can get Chrome._

"Ryohei-san!"

"What? Mask girl?"

"We need to help the others at the gym!"

"Yeah! Since you've extremely helped me get out!"

"Great!" smiled Mayuri.

* * *

**When Mayuri and Ryohei finally made it to the gymnasium...**

* * *

"Now! Ryohei-san, can you punch the whole gymnasium completely?" Mayuri pointed at the area.

"YEAH!  **MAXIMUM CANON!** " yelled Ryohei as he punched the side of the gymnasium with his right hand.

The gym crumbled completely leaving only Yamamoto, Gokudera, and a non-sick Chrome.

"That blast..." Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Only one person can do that...was it..." The two turned their heads to see Ryohei along with a masked girl.

"Sorry..I just don't like to be dull." Ryohiei rested his right fist up.

"Turf-top/Sempai!" yelled Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Bu~ Ryohei-san they forgot about me~" Mayuri hugged Ryohei.

"Its extremely ok." Ryohei ruffled the girl's hair.

* * *

"I'm glad that you guys are all right.." Ryohei said.

"What do you mean ok?! There are plenty of other ways of saving people! We could have been blown away!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Ma ma~ at least we're ok." smiled Yamamoto as he carried Chrome.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for the masked girl then I wouldn't have been able to get here in time."

"Mask Girl? I think she left already." Yamamoto pointed out.

Ryohei turned to his side finally noticing that the masked girl had left.

"Shes extremely fast too...SHE SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Do you think this is the time to recruit someone now, Turf-top!?"

"What!? Tako-head!"

"Ma ma~"

* * *

_I got to find Tsunayoshi-san._

Mayuri thought as she limped her way towards the next wall of the building.

Mayuri soon found the area Tsuna was at with a frozen Xanxus.

_Good. Tsuna did zero point breakthrough already and now to aid him._

Mayuri tried to walk towards the area, but...

"Ngh..." Mayuri groaned.

_Must be the effects that Michael said before I descended..._

* * *

**_~Flashback~_ **

* * *

_"Mayuri, there is something I need to tell you about the pills." Michael held up a bottle of pills._

_"Yes, sensei?"_

_"Once you eat it...the effects of the poison will come back for a few minutes..."_

_"Meaning..?"_

_"Meaning that during the battle you will feel the poisonous effects will go away immediately however it may result to knocking you out..."_

_"Thanks for telling me that sensei."_

_"No problem kiddo..."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_ **

* * *

_Shoot Mammon and Bel came before me..._

"Boss will be revived again...with these vongola rings!" Mammon announced.

All of the rings, except Mayuri's ring were lit with flames.

"Just watch and see!" Mammon floated closer to his boss.

The rings began to flare and the ice on Xanxus was melting.

Mayuri quickly limped over to Tsuna.

"Shoot...I'm late." Mayuri said as she kneeled next to Tsuna.

"You..." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I should have finished off Mammon but...I guess I was in too much of a rush...sorry Tsunayoshi-san..." Mayuri blacked out.

Just before Mayuri had blacked out.

A familiar yell sounded the area.

"NO!"

* * *

**After Mayuri fainted...**

* * *

"NO!" Tsuna yelled as the girl fell to the ground.

However the string of the mask breaks off revealing Mayuri's sleeping face.

"S-She's...Mayu-san."

"I'll be taking whats ours...shi shi shi.." Bel used his knife to grab the sky ring while carrying the unconscious Mayuri.

"No...give Mayu-san back!" Tsuna groaned in anguish.

"Ushishishi...no way peasant, she is also an important guardian of the rings also and she belongs to the real successor."

"Good job, Bel...I'm already done here." Mammon replied.

An unfrozen Xanxus fell down to the ground muttering, "Ring...give me the ring.."

"Of course...this was meant for the kyuudaime's successor all along.." Bel answered.

"Since the beginning this was meant to be..." Mammon continued.

"S-stop...ngh..." Tsuna begged.

Soon Gokudera and the others entered.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

Their eyes widened upon seeing the scene.

Bel laid the girl down next to Xanxus readying to put the sky ring on Xanxus.

"Thank you all for the audience to see the birth of the new boss...shishishi."

Mammon placed each the corresponding vongola rings into place within the chain.

Finally Bel placed the sky ring on Xanxus's finger.

A bright light beamsbursted and there was Xanxus standing holding his hand with the ring yelling, "HAHAHA...THE POWER..THE UNENDING POWER IS OVERFLOWING!"

He grabbed the unconscious girl right near him by the hair, "NOW WHO'S NOT WORTHY, SCUM!?"

"Ngh...Mayu-san!" Tsuna could not get up.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE TRASH! HAHAHAHA-GH!" Xanxus proclaimed but the light from the ring dimmed out.

"GACK!" Xanxus slumped to the ground, Mayuri was thrown towards Tsuna, and ended up getting caught in Tsuna's arms

"Mayu-san!" Tsuna shook the girl's body to see if she regained consciousness.

"Boss!" Mammon and Bel head over to their boss.

"Ngh...what happened?" Mayuri regained her consciousness,"...ack I think my mask is off now..."

"Mayu-san!"

"Ah...you found out my identity Tsuna-kun."

Mayuri turned slowly to where Xanxus, Bel, and Mammon are.

"So...Xanxus has finally been rejected by the Vongola rings..." Mayuri huffed.

* * *

"What!?" everyone in the Watcher place yelled.

"Damn it...how did that girl know..." spatted Squalo.

Squalo's words didn't go unnoticed.

"Know what Squalo?" Dino asked him sternly.

"Fine...I'll say it only once though..." Squalo stated.

* * *

"What do you mean the rings rejected the boss?" Mammon asked angrily.

"I'm guessing you found out...that I'm not really the Kyuudaime's real child at all!" Xanxus spatted.

Everyone in the area except for Hibari and Mayuri became shocked.

"Xanxus." Tsuna sorrowfully looked at Xanxus.

"DON'T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY FOR ME TRASH!"

"Yeah like the woman said..." boomed a voice from the intercom.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled in surprise.

"So you lived, shark-scum...what do you and that woman know about me... don't talk like you know me. " huffed Xanxus.

"I know!" Squalo resumed his argue.

"SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?" Xanxus screamed.

"I was conscious during that day you were frozen by the kyuudaime...after that I researched you." Squalo began.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Pathetic..." Xanxus huffed out

"T-Tsuna..." Mayuri was placed down while Tsuna faced up to Xanxus.

Tsuna replied directly at Xanxus, "The reason the kyuudaime didn't kill you...even after being betrayed...was because the kyuudaime acknowledged you more than anyone ever had."

"SHUT UP! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE POSITION OF BEING THE BOSS! ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST BOW DOWN AND RESPECT ME!" yelled Xanxus.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

" **Serpente Feroce Dominazione Violenta!** " yelled a voice as a huge wrecking ball is thrown at the three officers.

After the dust disappeared, a person comes out slugging a huge wrecking ball with snake patterns on it over his shoulder.

"Listen here Vongola, I didn't come here to save rather I'm just here to return a favor." said the person with spiky black hair and in a mafia suit.

"L-Lancia-san!" Tsuna cried in joy.

"Lancia...why is the strongest man of Northern Italy doing here?!" Mammon shocked as ever responded.

"Geh! He's that strong?!" Ken sweat dropped not expecting that outcome.

"It seems so." Chikusa noted.

"Then just wake me up after they surrender Tsuna!" Mayuri went to sleep on the ground.

"Wait..What?!" screamed Tsuna as Mayuri slept soundly through the sounds of bombs and illusions.

Mayuri woke up by the sound of the intercom, "Now we will announce the results of the battle...due to Xanxus's disqualification...Sawada Tsunayoshi is the winner of the sky match!"

Mayuri got up, "Now my work here for now is done."

Mayuri was about to leave, but Tsuna(with his head down) grabbed her wrist, "Mayu-san, how come you didn't tell me that you are the star guardian?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san...but one day I will tell you..." Mayuri forcefully took out a smoke bomb.

"Then I'll be going now! Bye!" Mayuri disappeared throwing a smoke bomb. After the smoke dispersed a beautiful white feather was left at the scene.

"Who knew she'd do that?" Reborn walked to a stunned Tsuna.

"Mayu-san surely is full of surprises..." He staring at the feather left behind.

* * *

_Fudge...I'm...so tired from that battle.._

Mayuri thought as she groggily fell asleep on her soft bed.

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapters will be daily arc episodes and finally over to Future arc. Please review!**


	5. Cake!

**Lazura: Daily arc chapters~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri woke up from the sound of the land line phone from the downstairs.

"Ugh..." Mayuri turned her head over to the alarm clock.

_It's five am in the morning...who calls this early._  Mayuri thought for a moment,"Oh wait, Reborn does."

Mayuri groggily got up walking carefully down the stairs.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Cioassu! Mayuri." a certain squeaky voice greeted.

"What is it Reborn?" Mayuri yawned.

"At five noon, we'll be having a celebration party at Yamamoto's place! Head over there with your star ring!"

"Yes..yes...I'll be there Reborn..~hah~" Mayuri yawning again as she hung up the phone.

_Since they are celebrating I should make a cake...doing that wouldn't damage the story anyway...maybe I should also make onigiris for Chrome..._

* * *

Mayuri finished baking and packing the three cakes and a dozen set of onigiris around five pm because she went back to sleep for two hours right after receiving Reborn's call.

She started making the food till five pm.

"Good! Now to get ready!" Mayuri told herself.

She went upstairs, took a quick shower, put on a floral patterned cream colored blouse along with a dark blue skirt which reaches just above my knees, and put on brown ankle boots.

Mayuri tied her hair to a side ponytail, grabbed her fans, ring, and the packed food immediately.

As she stepped outside Mayuri rushed over to Yamamoto's place.

* * *

**At Yamamoto's**

* * *

The door to Yamamoto's place opened revealed Reborn, "Ciaossu, Mayuri! You're late."

"I know that Reborn...if you woke me up earlier I would've finished making these ***raises the bags with cake***." Mayuri explained.

"But the other three bags are?" Reborn questioned.

"There for Chrome and Hibari since they are probably not here...right?"

"Right, come in." Reborn led Mayuri to where Tsuna was.

However Mayuri noticed that both Gokudera and Shamal had passed out while walking.

"Ah! Mayuri-chan!" chirped Kyoko.

"You really came!" Haru exclaimed.

"What? You thought I wouldn't be here?" Mayuri sarcastically replied.

"Mayu-san!" Tsuna called as Mayuri turned her head away for a bit handing Tsuna the celebration cake.

"Here."

"Eh?"

"Its your congratulatory cake I made for you and the others." She murmured.

Tsuna opened the box to reveal a chocolate cake with a mini HDWM Tsuna figurine in the center along with chocolate gel saying "Congrats!".

"Y-You made this by hand?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Yeah, try it."

Mayuri laid the cake down on the table cutting a slice for Tsuna

She tried **(TRIED)**  to hand it over to Tsuna, but got snatched away by a suddenly revived Gokudera.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, I won't let this cake poison you!" Gokudera exclaimed as he takes a bite

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna unfortunately couldn't stop Gokudera from eating it.

"Hmph!" Mayuri got mad on the fact that Gokudera thinks that her food is poisonous.

She began stomping off to where Hibari and Chrome are.

"Great...Mayu-san is mad." Tsuna turned his head to find a frozen Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun are you ok?"

"WOW! THIS CAKE IS LIKE EATING FOOD FROM THE HEAVENS!" declared Gokudera **(cue flying angels surrounding him)**

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna eyes widened.

Everybody heard Gokudera yell and took some of the chocolate cake.

"Delicious~!" everyone was in a bliss.

"Who knew Mayu-chan can make such a delicious cake!" smiled Kyoko.

"Maybe Bianchi should take her as her underling?" Reborn suggested.

"Maybe." Bianchi replied while giving it some thought.

_No...I don't think she would do that._  Tsuna thought while eating more cake.

"Gokudera-san shouldn't have yelled at Mayu-chan! I mean she made this great cake for you guys!" Haru exclaimed at Gokudera

"Tch. Don't yell at me woman...I'll tell her the next time I see her..." muttered Gokudera

"We should really thank her for making that cake though!" Yamamoto said

"Yeah..." Tsuna said in agreement

* * *

**With Mayuri...**

* * *

_Bu~ Gokudera was so mean to do that..._

Mayuri thought as she plainly stared at the other packages.

_This one is for Hibari-san... ***gulp***  hope I make it out alive to deliver Chrome's._

Mayuri suddenly bumped into someone as she continued walking while looking down.

"ah...sorry..." she spots a familiar looking black boots decorated with skull as she bowed in front of the person.

Mayuri looked up to see Chrome..

"You're Chrome!"

"And you are Suzuki Mayuri-san right? Do you need anything?" Chrome asked.

"Actually I wanted to give you this." Mayuri handed Chrome the bag with cake and onigiris.

"This is?" Chrome wondering why Mayuri would give her something.

"The cake is for winning the ring battle and the onigiris are for you, Chikusa, and Ken to eat!"

"Eh?"

"Just take these and eat them, besides I heard about the way you eat plus I don't think you should eat like that!"

"But.."

"No buts! Just take these!"

"Thank you, Suzuki-san!" Chrome quietly thanked with a small smile.

"Just call me Mayu!"

* * *

**After waving goodbye to Chrome, Mayuri heads to Namimori Middle** **School...**

* * *

"I hope I make it out alive..." Mayuri gulped.

She quietly muttered a phrase causing her to float near the window of the reception room.

The window just happened to be open, so Mayuri quickly climbed inside leaving the package on the desk along with a note.

Footsteps were closing in.

_Shoot!_

Quickly jumping out of the window running straight home.

_Ah...that was close..._

* * *

**After Mayuri had left...**

* * *

Hibari opened the door to the reception room.

"Hn?"

He saw a cake along with a note on the desk.

Picking up the note it read:

_Please eat this._

_-Mayuri_

Hibari smirked at the note.

* * *

**Lazura: More chapters although Mayuri won't be singing as much, she'll probably sing during 'important' moments in this version but not now. Please Review!**


	6. Test of Courage

 

**Lazura: Over to the test of courage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**At the Cemetery...**

* * *

Everyone except Tsuna came early to the cemetery, everyone wanted to do the scaring parts, and went ahead.

Though Mayuri **(stayed behind because her sensei said to protect and watch over Tsuna)**  and Lambo stayed behind.

"L-Lambo-san is not afraid." Lambo frightened by his surroundings tugged Mayuri's skirt.

Mayuri sighed pulling out a grape candy from her jacket knelt next to Lambo.

"Don't worry Lambo-chan, Onee-chan is here." Mayuri said to Lambo as she ruffled Lambo's afro.

"Here..since your Tsuna-nii is such a slow-poke." Mayuri handed Lambo the candy.

"Thank you Mayu-nee!" Lambo smiled gulping the candy in one go.

Soon Mayuri heard Reborn talking to Tsuna about his partner.

_As usual Tsuna is having his fantasy day-dreams about Kyoko..._

Reborn motioned his hand for Mayuri and Lambo to come closer.

Mayuri held Lambo and walked right next to day-dreaming Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Stop day-dreaming! Your partners have been waiting." Reborn yelled at Tsuna in the ear.

Mayuri grabbed his hand.

Tsuna turned his head and said, "Eh? Mayu-san?"

"I chose to stay behind for you...along with Lambo." points to Tsuna's right leg

Lambo was held Tsuna's pants tightly.

"I'm glad that you waited for me, Mayu-san." smiled Tsuna.

"Hey, I am one of your guardians." I noted to Tsuna.

* * *

Mayuri and Tsuna later met up with Gokudera/I-pin group of scaring.

Mayuri had to grab Tsuna and Lambo from running.

"Tsuna! Lambo! Thats I-pin in a costume!"

"EH?!" the two scared character shivered in fear.

"Tch...you found out..." Gokudera spatted as he comes out from the tombstone.

I-pin got out of the costume Gokudera.

"EH?! GOKUDERA-KUN AND I-PIN?!"

Mayuri lightly smacked Tsuna in the head, "Baka! If you noticed how cold it was outside...you would have noticed that the fake Gokudera was not wearing a jacket like the real Gokudera!"  **(no seriously I watched that episode again to check if I was right about this)**

* * *

Gokudera and I-pin ran off ahead after Mayuri started scolding Tsuna about his observation skills.

Mayuri and Tsuna **(Tsuna agreed to hold Lambo after Mayuri scolded him)**  continued walking to see Kyoko going 'BEH' while dressed up as a Umbrella with cross-eyed eyes. Soon we see Haru in her suppose it Namahage costume yelling 'Are there any crying children?'.

_Next person to appear was Bianchi..._

"HIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Tsuna as he ran as far as he can while holding Mayuri's hand.

"GAH! TSUNA SLOW DOWN!" yelled Mayuri.

Yamamoto came out of his hiding,"Oi! Tsuna! Mayu-chan! That's the wrong way!"

"Aw~ I didn't even get to scare Tsuna-nii yet.." Fuuta said sadly

* * *

**After Tsuna and Mayuri finally stopped...**

* * *

Mayuri glanced around.

She saw a gate with a scary aura coming from it.

Mayuri deadpanned.

_Wait...this place...uh oh..._

She looked around and sees Tsuna talking with none other than Bianchi's ex-boyfriend...Romeo.

"Ah..Mayu-san! Meet Adult Lambo!" Tsuna introduced.

"T-Tsuna thats not Lambo...look at his feet.." Mayuri pointed out.

Tsuna looked down at Romeo's invisible feet...paling at the sight.

"Yare Yare...seems like I've been found out~" said Romeo smiled creepily.

""You are Romeo!" shrieked Tsuna.

"And I will be sending you two to the underworld~!" Romeo declared.

"KYA!" screamed Mayuri.

Then another figure came from the shadows appeared, "Mayu-nee! Yonug Vongola!"

Mayuri and Tsuna looked up and saw TYL Lambo ready with his ultimate move and said, "Young Vongola and Mayu-nee hold on!  **ELETTRICO CORNATA!** "

"Wait Lambo! Don't!" Mayuri warned but it was too late Romeo was hit.

"It feels so good~!"

"Lambo...when my ten years self sees you...you are soooo dead." Mayuri responding with a deadly aura.

"I'm sorry Mayu-nee~!" Lambo pulling on Mayuri's arm and Tsuna's arm.

Soon another running figure came in...and it was Bianchi yelling, "GET OUT OF THE WAY TSUNA! MAYU! SEEING THAT FACE AGAIN PISSES ME OFF!"

Bianchi unleashed her weapon **(while hitting both Romeo and Lambo at the same time)** , " **POISON COOKING!** "

"Poor Lambo." Was all Mayuri had to say for the poor teen.

* * *

**Lazura: More Daily Arc chapters till the Future arc!**

 


	7. Cold and History Lesson Flash Back

**Lazura: Onto the next Daily arc chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri woke up feeling warm as she got up beginning to breath heavily, but when she looked at the clock **(it said 9:30)**

"Ha...I'm...Ha...late!" huffed Mayuri as she got her self ready in a rush.

Running into the school, dashing into the hallways she found Gokudera sprawled on the ground next to crater made on the floor.

Mayuri slowly walked in to see the students glaring daggers along with blaming Tsuna for something.

Mayuri then walked inside the classroom with a heated glare at the students.

"You all are very pitiful...ha...forcing Tsuna-kun to do that...ha..." Mayuri said trying to keep her composure.

Soon Tsuna noticed something wrong about Mayuri about the way she talked.

"Mayu-san..." Tsuna muttered

"Its Sawada fault that we are stuck here anyway!" yelled a student.

"Yes!" Some other students except for Kyoko and Yamamoto

"So...you all are blaming it on one person...ha... who had nothing to do with what's happening today hm?" Mayuri reinforced her words.

Mayuri turned to Tsuna appologizing, "Tsuna I'm sorry for being late...ha...but I'm already at my limit..."

When Mayuri had turned to Tsuna, her face was completely red her breathing was rigid almost.

"M-MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed as Mayuri suddenly began to totter towards the ground.

However when Mayuri was about to fall to the ground, within a blink of an eye a man **(who looked like in his twenties)** with short black hair, wearing a black trench coat, black shades, and black slacks was carrying Mayuri bridal-style.

"Really...you are such a pain in the neck when you force yourself so much..." the man had a deep voice that the moms in the classroom were in awe.

"Ciaossu...Michael!" Reborn greeted the man still in his Reboyama outfit.

"Nice to meet you again, Reborn." Michael replied

"GEH! REBORN! YOU KNOW THIS PERSON!?" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yes...he is." Reborn tried to answer but Michael cut him off, "Mayuri's father, Suzuki Kyosuke, but in Italian I go by Michael."

"EH?!" everyone  **(except Reborn)**  screeched.

"Suzuki-san was half Italian?!" A girl whispered.

"B-But her looks are completely that of a Japanese." A guy continued.

Michael sent a glare at the students before returning to speak to Reborn,"Reborn, we will be going now...Mayuri pushed herself too much."

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?" Michael turned to see Kyoko.

"Can I visit Mayu-san later?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. Reborn...will you tell her the way to our house...I'm in a hurry."

"Yeah...you can leave it to me." Reborn replied

"Then I'll be going now..." Michael said as bright light flashed within the classroom.

What was left in place of Michael and Mayuri a pure white feather...

* * *

**After finishing what happened at class...**

* * *

Tsuna, Kyoko, and Yamamoto follow Reborn to where Mayuri lived.  **(Gokudera is still recovering from seeing Bianchi and the bomb hit from Reborn)**

"Were here." Reborn stopped heading to knock at the door.

"Good Afternoon, minna-san." Michael greeted the teens.

"Good Afternoon," replied Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Kyoko

Kyoko asked immediately, " Is Mayu-chan ok?"

"Yeah...right now shes resting right now, but you can wait until she wakes up... ***BOOM***...ah she's awake now." Michael mumbled the last few words.

"W-What was that sound?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Oh...I think you guys should go home now... I don't think Mayuri wants you guys to see her when shes awake...so bye." Michael closed the door.

"Uh...what just happened?" Tsuna wondered

"Ma Ma~ at least we know shes fine!" smiled Yamamoto

"Right!" Kyoko agreed.

* * *

**After Tsuna had left and inside Mayuri's house...**

* * *

"M.I.C.H.A.E.L~! Since when did you put bombs in my room?!" Mayuri screamed as she threw punches at Michael

"Ah...because I had...to tell you...something..." Michael dodging all of her hits.

Mayuri stopped punching and looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Remember how Tsuna and his friends go into the future."

"Yeah...why?"

"You will be heading there also but you must prevent some of the unfortunate events that will happen later. Except Yuni's sacrifice. You know what to do when that happens. If you end up following what you decided from before you came here rather than letting them sacrifice themselves."

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

_"You see Serena is your ancestor, who happened to come from the world you used to live in." Michael explained._

_"But. Where does the star flames come in?" Mayuri questioned._

_"You see when Serena passed over to the other world a flame was already placed inside her body."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Maybe one day someone will explain it to you, as of now I can't say anything Mayuri." Michael continued his history lesson,_ _"Anyway when Daemon sought his plan, Serena and Giotto saw through it. However Serena was the one who headed to Cozart before the guardians made it. Using her star flames to protect Cozart's family. By the time the Guardians made it over there Serena was found pale lying peacefully on the ground smiling. It was said that Serena had a box of items holding precious memories that she had of her time there. Apparently that's what held everything about her, but first generation Vongola Famiglia hid it somewhere where no one could find out more about her. The only thing left in her guardian's care was Serena's rose choker and the Star Vongola ring."_

_"Michael...if Serena was somehow able to use her flames to change something. Is it possible that I can do the same?"_

_"What are you suggesting?" Michael's eyed the girl before him._

_"I'm suggesting that I won't let Yuni and Gamma sacrifice themselves! I'll do the same as my ancestor, Serena...no. Kondo Nadeshiko did!"_

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"You better be careful out there." Michael reminded Mayuri.

"I'll see to it sensei!" Mayuri energy filled her up.

* * *

**Lazura: Small explanation on what happened to Serena however some of you should be able to understand what happened. Anyway continuing on to more daily arc chapters.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Last Meeting and Unexplained Feelings

**Lazura: Last Daily Arc Chapter before Future Arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**At Mayuri's house...**

* * *

Mayuri sputtered out her water after hearing what Michael told her, "W-What did you just say?"

"Aria asked if you wanted to go see her...apparently she had some business in Japan at the moment." Michael explained, "Right now she's free and is waiting for you now."

"I'm getting ready!" Mayuri rushed over to her room to get ready.

Michael sighed to himself remembering what Aria asked of him.

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

_**Mi_An:** So wait you want to see Mayuri once more before she goes to the future?_

**_Lu-Air:_ ** _Yes._

**_Mi_An:_ ** _Does this have anything to do with her meeting Yuni?_

**_Lu-Air:_ ** _No. I respect her decision on seeing my daughter and thank her for giving the future Yuni a chance to continue her life in the future._

**_Mi_An:_ ** _Then why?_

**_Lu-Air:_ ** _I want her to send a message to the future Gamma._

* * *

**End of Flash Back...**

* * *

"I'll be going now!" Mayuri left the house holding the directions to Aria's place.

Staring at her map, Mayuri wondered.

_I wonder why Aria-san wanted to see me?_

After walking over to where Aria's place **(if you guys remember the place where Yuni and the rest stayed at for the Curse of the Rainbow Arc)**...

"Mayuri-chan! Welcome!" Aria pulled Mayuri into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Aria-san!" Mayuri returned the hug, "Where's Gamma?"

"Oh he went to go do something for me at the moment." Aria lead me over to a table on a patio, "Now, how about telling me on how you've been doing so far?"

"Well...it's very tiring." Mayuri began, "Helping Vongola Decimo get his grades up, getting chased around by a blood thirsty perfect, making sure the youngest guardian doesn't get hurt, making sure the mist guardian eats, and a bunch more."

"It seems that you've been quite busy lately, hrm?"

"Yup."

"So...do you have someone you like?" Aria smiled sweetly at the young girl sitting across from her.

Mayuri's face flushed, "N-No..."

"Are you really sure?" Mayuri nodded in response.

_I mean it is true that all(well most of them) of the Reborn! guy characters are hot, however as of now I don't think any of them has caught my attention. For now._

"How about that perfect that you've mentioned?"

"No! No way is that ever going to ever happen! I mean he is cool and all, but no way is that ever going to happen!" Mayuri flat out rejected the idea.

Aria continued to smile, "If you say so."

Suddenly Mayuri's cellphone rings.

***ping ping***

"Hold on a second Aria-san..." Mayuri answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Ciaossu Mayuri!" Reborn sounded from the other end.

"Do you need something Reborn?"

"Today there's a special party for Tsuna's mom, would you like to come over?" Reborn asked.

"Uh...hold on a second," Mayuri covered the phone to speak to Aria, "Aria-san, I don't mean to stop our meeting but..."

"It's alright." Aria reminded the girl, "Just be sure to video chat me later. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Alright, Thank you Aria-san!" Mayuri rushed off.

* * *

**At Tsuna's house...**

* * *

"I-I'm here!" Mayuri entered to find everyone ready to go out?

"Eh? Where is everyone going?" Mayuri asked Reborn.

"I heard from Michael that you can sing, why don't you sing for Tsuna's mama?" Reborn's eyes glinted.

"Sing..." Mayuri's face paled.

_I knew I shouldn't have told him that! That sadist sensei of mine is in league with Reborn!_

"Won't you sing for me, I heard from Reborn you have a lovely voice." Tsuna's mom holds Mayuri's hands.

"O-Okay..." Unfortunately Mayuri could not resist the request from Sawada Nana.

* * *

**At an abandoned rock concert area...**

* * *

"Tsuna..." Mayuri turned over to the stunned teen, "How in the world did Reborn find this place?"

"I have no clue." Tsuna responded.

Reborn dragged Mayuri over to the center of the stage.

"Now, give yout your song Mayuri." Reborn handed Mayuri a Leon mike, before she began...

"Take a deep breath...and let it out, "Mayuri breathed as she sung to her hearts content.

* * *

_**Innocence** _

_**From Sword Art Online English Adaption by Amanda Lee** _

* * *

_The feelings I kept deep inside_

_Are now screaming at the top of their lungs_   
_Trying to voice our now infinite vow_

_I've wandered all my life, relying on a whim_   
_And that has led me astray_   
_Light has become my foe, defying everything_   
_While my future fades away_

**Other than the group of people within the area.**

**A certain person entered the area hidden in the shadows.**

**"Hn."**

_Tonight the moon invites me to the night sky_   
_But my lips hesitate to voice a reply_   
_But even so I'm screaming from the depths of my heart_

_The feelings I kept deep inside_   
_Are now screaming at the top of their lungs_   
_Trying to voice our now infinite vow_

_My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more_   
_My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all_

_And when tomorrow reaches out once again_   
_I'll hear its beckoning call_

_I'll listen to my heart whenever I'm in doubt_   
_Since it's never skipped a beat_   
_While searching for our dreams, I'll never miss a step_   
_Because you're guiding my feet_

_Tonight the light that's shining in the night sky_   
_Fills me with pain because I know I can't fly_   
_But even so I'm still yearning from the depths of my heart_

_The world that was so dark around me has been transformed_   
_By pure blinding light_   
_Always and forever shining on me_

**Mayuri blinked noticing the person standing within the darkness.**

**However she couldn't get a clear view.**

_You need a dreamer's heart in order to_   
_Find the sky that's waiting for you_   
_And when the doubt inside is fading away_   
_The sky will open for you_

_Inside my heart and memory you linger_   
_I'll never let this chance slip through my fingers_   
_You give me strength so if I feel I can't break through_   
_I'll think of you_

_If somehow light becomes your foe_   
_And you're once again immersed in the dark_   
_Know that the love in your heart knows the way_

**"I wonder if 'he' entered the area?" Reborn muttered to himself while smirking taking a glance at the singing figure.**

_The feelings I kept deep inside_   
_Will call destiny to open the skies_   
_And as the heavens call out I know I'll find_   
_The path that leads me to you_

_The feelings I kept deep inside_   
_Are now screaming at the top of their lungs_   
_Trying to voice our now infinite vow_

_My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more_   
_My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all_

_And when tomorrow reaches out once again_   
_I'll hear its beckoning call_

* * *

By the time Mayuri finished a sudden gush of applause entered the area.

"Thank you very much for the song," Nana walked up on stage to thank the young girl.

"Your welcome!"

* * *

Mayuri waited for everyone to head back home, thus heading over to the person standing in the darkness.

"So what're you doing here? Hibari Kyoya?" Mayuri eyed the person stepping out of the shadows.

"The akanbo called me."

"Reborn..." Mayuri bit her lip sighing inwardly.

_Still in league with the sadist baby._

"Is this all?" Mayuri stared at the perfect, "I won't be able to give you a fight since I don't have my weapons."

"I wasn't here for that at all."

Did her ears deceive her...or was Hibari actually here for something else?

"What do you mean?" Mayuri stepped back a little.

"Close your eyes...omnivore."

"SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME-!"

"Did you not hear me, Suzuki Mayuri." Hibari lifted a tonfa from his jacket,"Or do you want to be bitten to death."

"Fine." Mayuri pouted closing her eyes not even knowing what's about to come.

_I don't even remember him calling me that. The first thing I hear from him from school was saying his usual 'kamiko-'_

Her mind went blank, something warm was against her lips.

By the time the kiss ended, Mayuri opened her eyes to find Hibari smirking. Leaning over to Mayuri's ear, "I've changed my mind...You're now mine, Suzuki Mayuri."

_S-Since when...did Hibari began to like me?!_

* * *

**Over to Mayuri speaking to Aria over Video chat...**

* * *

"Oh so that's what Reborn asked you to do!" Aria had learned from Mayuri about what happened after leaving

Mayuri's face still seemed a bit flustered after what happened earlier.

_I don't get it. Why Hibari? How in the world? I have no clue on how I got his attention since these past few weeks. All I received was the 'kamikorosu' warnings whenever I was around with Tsuna and the gang along with being tardy to school sometime._

Aria snapped Mayuri back to reality, "Hello? Mayuri, you still there?"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! Aria-san!" Mayuri apologized to the lady on her screen.

"It's alright!" Aria noted the nervousness in Mayuri's voice, "Was it a boy?"

"N-No!" Mayuri went into denial.

"I see...I won't ask anymore." Aria's changed the subject,"However I want you to relay a message for me."

"Message? For who?"

"The future Gamma."

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter is...dun dun dun! THE START OF THE FUTURE ARC! XD**

**A special thanks to ilovefonandalaude on the song for Mayuri! :) The song was beautiful.**

**Search this on Youtube for the fandub song- ENGLISH "INNOCENCE" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Blast to the Future!

**Lazura: At this moment I have nothing much to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Small Extra:** _ _**10 years into the future...** _

* * *

_A woman with black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, wearing a white dress shirt with a neck-tie, black skirt, and black boots walked into her room of the base._

_The woman sighed as she stares at a picture of herself and her...boyfriend/fiance at the desk. She began to write two notes._

_After she finished writing, the woman folded the two notes placed them on the desk with her two boxes._

_She laid on her bed eagerly waiting for her past self..._

_"Aria-san, don't worry...my past self will keep our promise." Opening her eyes again to look at the ceiling, "Even if she is willing to sacrifice herself."_

* * *

**Actual Chapter:** **10 years to the present time...**

* * *

Mayuri prepared her weapon belt holding both of her fans.

Tied her hair up with the rose pin, and slid on the star vongola ring. Wore the same outfit she wore when she first met Tsuna and the others, but without the mask.

"Have a nice trip to the future, Mayuri." Michael said as he placed a shoulder on Mayuri.

"Yeah...sensei." Mayuri replied

Michael snapped his fingers and the TYL bazooka appeared in the room...then Mayuri jumped inside the bazooka.

* * *

***KABOOM***

* * *

**10 years into the future...**

Mayuri found herself on a bunk bed. Getting up from the bed, she scanned the whole room.

_So this is what the Vongola Base looks like..._

Mayuri noticed that there was something on the desk. There were two notes, two boxes, and a mammon chain.

"What is this?" Mayuri muttered to herself.

_**(actually said on the front cover of the note)** _

_Note #1:_

_Dear my past self,_

_I know that this is hard to believe but remember to follow what Michael-sensei had said about preventing some disasters in the story. Especially about Chrome...Shes the one thats going to need you the most for now._

'Hmm...my future self really wanted me to remember this...' Mayuri thought.

 _Next, when you meet up with Irie Shoichi-kun...make sure you help him explain_   _clearly...CLEARLY!_

'Yeesh...was I really that specific?'

_The two boxes in front of you...are the box weapons you will use...don't use until Shoichi reveals all the vongola boxes._

_Indeed the story is following the manga now...also nobody knows that you are here so wait until they come back with Kyoko. You can meet up with Reborn for now and don't worry I discussed a few things with him about your situation! Training starts after you save Chrome._

'Ahh...Imma guessing that my ten years later self figured I'd ask if the story is following which plot.' Mayuri thought as she looked at the boxes.

One had a tiny star decor on a blue box whilst the other box was white having the vongola mark.

_Michael is not dead, but I haven't been in contact with him for a long time... however right now I want you to focus your resolve...remember what our sensei had taught us on._

_From,_

_Your TYL self_

Mayuri placed the note down on the surface of the desk. Focusing her resolution to the ring.

'My resolve...is to protect and support everyone!'

Then a medium sized white flame appeared on the star ring.

"I-I did it!" Mayuri cheered for herself,"Now to look at the other note."

Mayuri picked up the second note, reads it, and her face darkened by the time she finished it.

_N-No way...I'M ENGAGED TO HIBARI KYOYA?! THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY WORSE._

The note fell down to the ground revealing a picture of TYL Mayuri hugging and smiling at the...AND I MEAN THE TYL EX-DISCIPLINARY HEAD... Hibari Kyoya who was smiling back at her.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Mayuri, now wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and the vongola star ring covered by a mammon chain, met with Reborn in the kitchen.

"Ciaossu! Mayuri!"

"So...Reborn, did Tsuna and the other left already to find Kyoko and Haru?"

"Yeah...sorry for making you stay shut in your room for a while. I already told Lal Mirch and Gianni about you being here already."

"Thanks Reborn."

"No problem, now can you make me an espresso.."

"Yeah since those guys will be taking a while, by the way tell Gianni to check the pipes before Tsuna and co. head back." Mayuri replied as she looked for some coffee beans in the cabinets.

Before Reborn headed to a seat,"By the way congratulations on getting engaged to Hibari!"

Mayuri deadpanned, "Don't remind me..."

* * *

**By the time they came back...**

* * *

Mayuri was sipping tea as Reborn drank his espresso by the time Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru came into the room.

"Mayu-chan and Reborn-chan/kid!" exclaimed Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto

"Mayu-nee!" exclaimed the two kids.

"Yo! Everyone! But Reborn is going to have a talk with you guys so I'm going to head to the kitchen to get started." Mayrui said as she left through the doors.

* * *

Mayuri was already done with the rice by the time Haru and Kyoko had the spirit to not give up.

"Mayu-chan is there anything you need help on?" Haru and Kyoko asked

"Well you guys can start the curry while I go check on Tsuna-kun."

"Don't worry you can leave it to us!" Haru and Kyoko said

"Yeah, I'm leaving it to you guys!" Mayuri replied as she headed to Tsuna.

* * *

Mayuri was listening to Gokudera and Tsuna talk. She barged into the room yelling, "I'M HERE TOO YA KNOW!"

"EH?! MAYU-SAN!?" exclaimed Tsuna

"Suzuki-san!" Gokudera eyes widened

"Did you guys forget that I'm also a guardian?!" Mayuri looked down while her evil intent started leaking out of her.

"Wait...if Mayu-san is here...then!" Tsuna pondered

"Yeah! You can leave the safety of Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-pin, and Lambo with me in case if anything happens. By the way Reborn wanted me to tell you guys that Bianchi and Fuuta are coming back soon from their information gathering."

"A-Aneki is!"

"Fuuta also!"

"Tsuna. I know you don't want Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo here, but there is a reason why they were blasted here."

"What do mean Mayu-san..."

Mayuri bit her lip, her eyes seemed in pain as she responded, "Read TYL Gokudera-san's letter and that will explain everything! Now I need to go to see if Kyoko and Haru didn't burn the curry."

Mayuri dashed out of the room as soon as Reborn and Yamamoto came in.

"Don't ask Mayuri anymore questions! She came here the same day as I did before you guys did..." Reborn said while hiding his face in his fedora

"Eh?" the three guys in the room said in wonderment

" **-sigh-**  just don't ask her anymore. Shes already worried sick about her sensei."

The three guy's eyes widened in shock about what Reborn had said.

* * *

Mayuri came into the kitchen seeing that Kyoko and Haru finished the curry. Right now they have served some to I-pin and Lambo.

"Um...Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it Mayu-chan?"

"Ano ne... ***whisper, whisper*** " Mayuri muttered into their ears

"HAHI!?/EH?!..." Haru and Kyoko almost went into shock nearly blurting out what Mayuri just said, but Mayuri shushed them from saying it.

"Don't say it out loud! I don't want anybody else to find out about what I saw before you guys!"

"So that means..."

"Yup..."

"YOU'RE DATING THAT DANGEROUS MAN!?" Haru screeched.

_She really has a bad impression on Hibari._

"Oi! Haru! Didn't I tell you not to yell that out loud?!"

"Hahi! Sorry..."

"Well Mayu-chan, we will support you!" Kyoko replied

"Thanks Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!"

* * *

Mayuri just continued to make candy desserts for Lambo and I-pin.

Lambo and I-pin fell asleep right after they ate.

Kyoko and Haru are drinking a special blend of tea that Mayuri had made.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were begging Lal for tutoring.

Reborn somewhat convinced Lal to train them, and she finally agreed, "Listen! I'll beat the common knowledge of combat and skills into your heads!"

She turned to Mayuri and said, "Don't worry. You will still be training, but in a different place by yourself...will you be ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about my training and focus on theirs...I already know what I need to do." Mayuri replied

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto turned over to Mayuri staring at her.

"Quit staring at me! I already started my training ahead of you guys when we were in the past!"

"Then that means!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yeah...she already lit her ring faster than you guys did during those training days with Michael." Reborn stated.

"Woah..." Yamamoto and Gokudera were speechless.

Mayuri started off to her training room, "If you need me I will be in my designated training room."

Kyoko and Haru had no idea what they were all talking about.

* * *

As Lal Mirch explained to them about the flames and box types...

She reviewed over the flames, "Sky attribute can open all seven attribute main boxes, except the star attribute box."

"Eh? Then you mean nobody can open the star box except a star flame user?"

"Yeah, but the star flames are even more rare than the sky attribute...so far only Mayuri and her sensei are the ones with star flames."

"Y-You mean that Micahel-san?!" An image of Michael going 'Hi...bye' floated in their minds.

"But reports of another star flame user have been reported, however it is not confirmed."

"I see..."

"Don't worry about Mayuri...later on she will reveal the star flames ability." Reborn stated

"Y-You are right Reborn...she did tell us to focus."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri spotted Kyoko leaving the base.

"And where do you think you are going?" Mayuri asked

"Um..." Kyoko muttered

With a sigh Mayuri then responded

"Kyoko-chan, let me go with you."

"Eh?"

"Its dangerous if you go out alone...I'll leave a message for Reborn and the others."

"Thank-you...Mayu-chan." Kyoko smiled.

* * *

Reborn had gotten a note...

 _So she'll be watching Kyoko...and going off to face the Millefiore on her own...I better send Yamamoto and Gokudera._  Rebron thought

* * *

Mayuri took Kyoko to Hana-chan's house and left with a bag of clothes along with a few clues about the future.

She lead Kyoko back to the other secret entrance **(the soda machine)**  to the base , "Kyoko...I'm going out for a bit. Tell Tsuna that Yamamoto and Gokudera should not get involved with what I do ok?"

"Yeah! I have to return the favor, right?"

"Thanks!" Mayuri said as she hurriedly head to towards the shrine.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Where have you been?!" asked Tsuna and Haru

"Gomen, Tsuna-kun. But Mayu-chan helped me and said she was going to the shrine."

"The shrine?!" Tsuna realized.

* * *

Within the forest of the shrine, Mayuri calmly said, "Gamma, I know you are there! Come out from hiding!"

Gamma came flying down, "You..."

"You didn't forget the other important girl within your boss's life can you, Gamma?" Secretly Mayuri covered the two with star flames.

"Kuh..." Gamma gritted his teeth

"I have a message from Aria-san of the past."

"What?!"

Mayuri whispered into his ear, "Yuni-sama is all right. Her soul is somewhere else resting, but you have to fight friends of mine later. Also when its time for our fight with Byakuran I want you to evacuate the rest of the Gilgio Nero out of Millefiore that way by the time Yuni-sama comes back she won't worry about you guys."

"The princess is all right..."Gamma said as he began to fly off, "I'll do your favor and keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks Gamma." Mayuri releasing the star flames surrounding them

"I'm just glad that I heard some good news in a while." Gamma kicked up his flames flying somewhere.

Suddenly Yamamoto and Gokudera came out of hiding from the trees.

"Oi...why do you know Gamma." Gokudera scowled

"He was a friend of mine and Michael, anyway lets meet up with Hibari-san."

**As if on cue...TYL Hibari was there with TYL Kusakabe Tetsuya.**

"Hn."

"GEH?! Since when did get here so fast?!" Gokudera said

"Ahahaha~ Nice to see you again Hibari!"

Hibari glared at Mayuri.

Mayuri froze, immediatelt going into hiding behind Kusakabe after receiving an eagle stare from Hibari.

"M-Mayuri-san...are you ok?"

"No...just make sure Hibari-san is no where near me at all."

Now one thought went through Kusakabe's mind

_She found out that she's engaged to Kyo-san didn't she..._

* * *

**Lazura:** **Please Review!**


	10. TYL Hibari, Chrome, TYL Ryohei

**Lazura: There will be a scene in here that references to Chapter 24 of SGD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri stood her ground in hiding behind Kusakabe the whole time.

Hibari ordered Kusakabe, "Move."

"Y-yes Kyo-san!" Kusakabe reacted back.

Mayuri made a quick step trying to run off again, however she ended up being scooped up by the ex-perfect.

"Let me go!" Mayuri thrashed about childishly.

"No." Hibari flatly responded as he continued carrying her towards the other secret base of the Namimori shrine.

"SAVE ME KUSAKABE-SAN! YAMAMOTO-KUN! GOKUDERA-KUN!" screamed Mayuri flailing her arms

"Eh...I have some buisness with Sawada-san..." Kusakabe said

"I got to report to juudaime and Reborn-san also."

"Ahahah~!" Yamamoto just laughed

Mayuri screeched, "You traitors!"

Hibari soon resumed carrying Mayuri into the base.

"NOOOOOOO~! LET ME GO~!" Mayuri's scream reached into the Vongola Base.

_We wish you luck with him._

The trio wished the girl good luck with the demon.

* * *

Hibari laid her down in one of the Japanese rooms of Hibari's base.

Mayuri pouted at him.

"What?" Hibari answered.

"...why did you do that." Mayuri muttered with her face looking away from Hibari's gaze.

"Why did I do what? Omnivore?"

"You even still call me omnivore even ten years later." Mayuri still wondered how in the world he started calling her that.

"Suzuki Mayuri stop avoiding my question."

Mayuri refused to look directly at Hibari no matter what.

Hibari was finally got on his last nerve. Grabbing both her arms, Mayuri was pinned down to the floor.

"Ngh! GET OFF ME!"

"No...not until you tell me why you are avoiding me."

Mayuri didn't reply back, thinking that Hibari would let go of her soon. She didn't expect Hibari's next action. Releasing his grip on her arms he instead pulled Mayuri into a hug.

Muttering in her ear, "Beware of the Millifiore Boss."

Mayuri's eyes widened in shock, not just because of the hug but also Hibari's warning.

"You've been mine from the start, and I won't let him have you."

_What does he mean by that? Did my TYL self got involved into something with Byakuran?_

After stopping the hug, Hibari gazed at the star guardian one last time before heading off to who knows where.

"...What happened to the 'me' of this time?" Mayuri pressed a hand against her forehead. She wasn't expecting too many surprises.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

She entered into the kitchen to see Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru hugging together...she didn't want to ruin the moment so Mayuri tried to walk back out.

However Bianchi pulled her into a hug also, "Mayu! I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't tell me...you heard about my..."

"Yup!"

"Argh..."

Fuuta sweat dropped at the scene as Mayuri was being crushed by Bianchi.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Mayuri again spotted somebody trying to leave the base, but this time it was Haru.

"Haru-chan~ Where do you think you are going?"

"Mayu-chan, I'm sorry but I-pin is really sick!"

Mayuri sighed, "Haru-chan...you should have told me that."

"Hahi?"

"I learned how to make medicine from my sensei, now lets head to the kitchen!"

"Y-Yes!"

**Few minutes later I-pin was moving better as usual.**

"Thank-you! Mayu-nee!"

"It was nothing."

"I'm sorry...Mayu-chan..." Haru began to tear up and hugged Mayuri

"Its ok, you were doing this for I-pin anyway." Mayuri replied patting Haru's head

Mayuri got up to tell Reborn where she will be going.

"Mayu-chan?!" Haru exclaimed

"Don't worry I will back immediately." Mayuri said as she headed out the door.

* * *

Reborn told Mayuri that they were starting individual training and asked if Mayuri wanted to come see.

"I'll head down there after I make some popcorn."

"Okay. See you down there."

"Yeah."

**After Mayuri had finished making popcorn...**

Mayuri saw that Tsuna had already acquired the vongola ring version of the gloves and is fighting Hibari.

'Drat. I wanted to see the scene where he got trapped by the hedgehog.'

"Lambo, Fuuta, do you want any popcorn?" handed a bowl of popcorn to Lambo and Fuuta

"M-Mayu-nee how come you aren't surprised by this..."

"Hmmm~ I wonder~?" Mayuri did a fake Byakuran accent

Fuuta sweat dropped at her response.

Hibird flew over to her head.

"Ah..Hibird do you want some sunflower seeds?"

After Hibari finished his fight with Tsuna he walked over to Mayuri.

"You." Hibari glared

"NO! BLEH!" Mayuri said running off yet again.

However Hibird flew to Reborn leaving a small note from Mayuri in his hand.

The note that was sent to Reborn was about Mayuri heading to Kokuyo Land to meet up with Chrome and Ryohei.

* * *

Mayuri had found Chrome before Glo Xinia.

"Suzuki-san!?" Chorme exclaimed

"I'm sorry Chrome, but get your trident ready!"

"Why?"

"Because that pervert hiding behind the scenes won't stop staring at us!" Mayuri jabbed her thumb at the back to a shadowed figure that came out to be Glo Xinia.

"Hm~ So that's the legendary star guardian for you."

"Chrome, please focus your resolve into a flame as I take cover for you! Now pervert, time for you to have a taste of star flames." Mayuri readied her fans up charging at Glo Xinia.

"Ho~" Glo Xinia had unleashed his Guffo di Pioggia.

Mayuri and Glo Xinia continued fighting, but the rain owl just floated there in front of Chrome.

"Eh? Mukuro-sama..."

The owl quickly change into a mist flame owl and its eyes became a familiar mismatched blue and red eyes.

"Chrome...you have to defeat the man...with that vongola ring...I will bestow the power the mist ring to you...Now Chrome!" the voice boomed within Chrome's head

"Yes! Mukuro-sama!"

Chrome summoned illusions of a younger Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa.

"Chrome! You did it! Now I can use this!" Mayuri thus took out the star decorated box.

"That Box!" Glo Xinia screeched in shock.

_Unfortunately no one knew the star guardian had a box weapon except for a few people that went against her._

Glo Xinia remembered when he looked over her profile.

"Labu!" Mayuri called out as a dove came out of the box.

"kuuuu~!" the star dove began to flash around Mayuri

Mayuri soon vanished completely and Glo Xinia kept getting hit by something(which was Mayuri),

"I got it!" Mayuri said

Mayuri went back and gave the box to Chrome.

"Chrome you know what to do..."

"Yes! Suzuki-san!"

Mayuri helped Chrome keep her balance.

"You did well Chrome!"

"Thank-you Suzuki-san..."

"Oi!" yelled a familiar loud person

"Ryohei-san!" Mayuri exclaimed as she gave Chrome a piggy-back ride.

"Sorry...Mayuri...I was late..."

"No...you just came right on time!

* * *

"He's returned from Italy..." Gianni began stating until Mayrui, Ryohei, and Chrome walked in.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Has arrived!" Ryohei announced.

"M-Mayu-san! Chrome! And Onii-san!?" Tsuna exclaimed with shock

"Heh...I went ahead of you guys and went to save Chrome that way you didn't have to worry about her...good thing Labu was there to completely knock that pervert out."

"Eh? You mean you used your box weapon!?" Gokudera sputtered

"Yeah...she is above you guys...you didn't know."

A flash of light went through the room and when the light vanished a dove was flapping in the light's place.

"Thats!?" everyone  **(except Chrome, Ryohei, and Reborn)** yell

"Thats stelle colomba or star dove...its ability is to be able to let the star user become invisible."

"So that's one of the box weapons for star attribute..." Lal said in amazement

* * *

Kyoko was really happy to see her big brother again.

The owl, that was Mukuro, was asleep and Mayuri asked Kusakabe the put the owl in in a mist box weapon since its now Chrome's.

Mayuri helped introduce Chrome to Kyoko and Haru. They all started making dinner as the guys continued training

"Chrome? Are your organs ok?" Mayuri asked as she slid some garlic into the frying pan.

"Yeah, Mukuro-sama helped me regain my organs...I can still fight." Chrome said while helping cut a radish

"Please tell me that you ate something before coming to the future."

"Yes...I had eaten some of the food you gave me from before as always."

"That's good Chrome, but please don't make Tsuna-kun worry...I mean he still considers you and Mukuro as his mist guardian."

"If that is what Suzuki-san wants...I will." Chrome stopped chopping to face Mayuri

"Oh no, I meant as a favor from a friend."

"Eh?"

"I said that you are my friend right, Chrome?" Mayuri reminded her.

Chrome's one violet eye began to tear up hugging Mayuri.

"Thank-you, Suzuki-san!"

"You can just call me Mayu." Mayuri returning the hug, all of a sudden a burnt smell entered, "Oh shoot! The garlic!"

Chrome giggled as she watch Mayuri making a fuss on messing up.

* * *

Mayuri looked through Chrome's bag and smashed the tracker Glo Xinia had put during the fight. However Irie still had the where abouts of Glo Xinia's tracker.

Ryohei-san explained that in five days they are planning to attack the Melone base.

Mayuri stood on her guard making sure Lambo and I-pin did not leave the kitchen without Fuuta by making Lambo some grape candy

Ryohei asked Mayuri, "Yo! Mayuri you want to come with me to Hibari's place?"

"No." Mayuri flatly replied not wanting to see him again.

Ryohei then grabbed Mayuri carrying her piggy-back style to Hibari's base.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN RYOHEI! I DON'T WANT TO MEET THAT BEAST!"

"But he extremely is your soon to be husband..."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT I'M NOT ADMITTING THAT!"

"Admitting what omnivore?"

"Geh!"

Ryohei had dragged her inside where Hibari was having tea.

Mayuri rummaged through her pockets and realized.

_AW FUDGE I DON'T HAVE MY WEAPONS WITH ME?!_

"Well...I'll be going now! Excuse me!" Mayuri tried to run out to the Vongola Base but she was swooped up by Hibari dragged into yet another japanese room in the base.

"NOOOOOO~! RYOHEI-SAN YOU BETRAYED ME!"

* * *

Hibari again pinned her down completely so she won't run away again.

"I am not going to say anything to you...I am going to keep my mouth shut!" Mayuri said biting down her mouth.

"Hn..." Hibari leaned into her face letting his forehead rest against hers making Mayuri fluster.

"Nah...mmph!" once Mayuri had finally opened her mouth, letting Hibari used this chance to pull her into a kiss.

After Hibari had finally broke the kiss off he stated with his sharp glare, "Suzuki Mayuri..."

"You are mine..." Hibari reminding the young girl.

Once he had left the room leaving a quiet Mayuri who touched her lips.

_The same phrase that the past Hibari said..! Then Hibari-san really meant that he loved me ten years ago._

Mayuri thought as her blush became more fierce.

* * *

After Haru and Lambo had made up with Tsuna...Mayuri was making tea until...

***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOM***

The base shook a bit.

_I'm guessing that Tsuna finally learned X-burner by now._

Chrome was resting in Mayuri's room, until...

"BOSS!" Chrome huffed out in her sleep.

Tsuna woke up after sensing that.

* * *

**Another explosion was heard...**

Mayuri continued to sip her tea as she held a bag of dry sardines ready.

_Uri is here now._

* * *

Reborn stated, "Mayuri won't be joining us during the attack."

"EH?! But she's the second strongest person next to Hibari!" Gokudera spats out

"I beg to differ..." Reborn gave Gokudera a letter from Mayuri.

_Note_

_Dear Hothead Gokudera,_

_You of all people should have known that your boss is the strongest next to Hibari, not me. Get that right Gokudera. I'm only the third strongest compared to Tsuna and Hibari. :P_

_-Mayuri_

"That woman...! But I admit that she's right." Gokudera admitted.

_Since when did Gokudera admitted defeat to someone?!_

Tsuna thought in shock.

"She said she will appear by the time you guys had reached Irie Shoichi." Reborn continued.

"Oh...so she will still be there." Tsuna sighed in relief

"Yeah...she will be protecting the base with Bianchi, while waiting for her time to head out." Reborn lifted his head, "She wanted me to tell you guys good luck."

"Right!" Tsuna was indeed glad that there was someone there for them to protect the base.

* * *

**Lazura: Now onto the next chapter!**

**Please Review.**


	11. Before Choice

**Lazura: Continuing the story, I have nothing much to say in these notes now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Later Yamamoto was eating really super fast to get to his training.

"Sorry!" Yamamoto left in a hurry

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna's face seemed worried.

Gokudera became suspicious,"Whats up with him?"

"Ah...I'm guessing hes trying to catch up to you guys in training!" Mayuri answered

"Eh?" the two guys just stared at her in wonderment.

* * *

Close to the day of their fight, Mayuri helped prepare the celebration by making some raspberry Mille Feuille along with Chrome.

"Thanks for helping me Chrome."

"No...I just wanted to help..."

After they finished making seventeen mille feuilles, Mayuri took five with her to Hibari's place and changed into a red kimono with cherry blossom along with the rose pin in her hair.

Though by the time Mayuri opens the door, she sees Ryohei being held down by Kusakabe where as Hibari and Lal Mirch continued to drink their tea.

"U-um?"

"I brought some snacks...uh did I just came at bad time?" Mayuri became nervous upon entering.

"No, you came just right on time." Reborn came in to the room wearing similar attire to Hibari.

"Reborn..." Mayuri stared at the arcobaleno, "If this is about the outcome about their battle, you have nothing to worry about...I trust their power and I'll be seeing you guys by the time you are with Irie."

Everybody(except Hibari because I have no idea what he is thinking) in the room continued to stare at the girl with the thought

_Even though she's a guardian...she sure has a lot of trust on Tsuna and the other guardians._

* * *

Mayuri stayed behind with Hibari in the room while Kusakabe and Ryohei went to sleep ahead.

"Hibari-san...no," Mayuri closed her eyes as she placed her head against Hibari's shoulder, "Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Don't do anything reckless to your past self."

Hibari smirked in response, "Have you forgotten who I am."

"You're right," Mayuri smiled, "You are not only the cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, but also the previous Disciplinary Committee Head."

* * *

After they had all left early in the morning Gianni gave Mayuri a communicator, she then used the power of Labu to listen in on their fights so that she can know when to head out.

_I leave this fight and her with you now._

Was the last thought TYL Hibari had said to himself before Genkishi used his attack.

Mayuri listened into all of the conversations so far...

_Kyoya..._

Mayuri thought as she looked worriedly at the TYL picture on her desk after changing into her usual mafia suit that she wore during the ring battle.

Grabbing her fans, placed the rose pin on her desk, grabbed both of the box weapons, and finally placed the star ring on her finger.

"I'm ready." Mayuri called out as she headed out to find the group.

* * *

Mayuri had just arrived right after Irie shot the Cervello.

"I know you are there, Mayuri..." Shoichi responded

"Nah?!" everyone in the box and Tsuna yelled in shock (except for Hibari and Reborn)

"Ah~! Just when I wanted to surprise everyone by my arrival...this is what I get?" Mayuri walked out of the shadows

"M-Mayu-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now is the time to explain right? Shoichi?"

"Yeah..."

Tsuna was in disbelief,"What do you mean?! Mayu-san?!"

"Shoichi had been your ally this whole time." Mayuri explained.

"A-Ally?!"

"What do you mean?!" Gokudera responded in confusion.

"Yeah!" Lal yelled in agreement

Mayuri placed a finger against her mouth making a 'sh' sound,"Gokudera and Lal Mirch, please keep your voices down and allow Shoichi to talk."

Gokudera and Lal were clicking their tongues right after hearing that.

"We have been waiting for this to happen..."Shoichi began.

"Waiting?...what do you mean?"

"It was our goal for us to meet up...under these circumstances."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Your TYL self, me, TYL Suzuki Mayuri, and TYL Hibari Kyoya were involved in this plan!" Shoichi announced as Tsuna started to loosen his grip on Shoichi.

"M-Me, I'm the one who sent everyone here..."

"J-Jyuudaime was involved, how come I his right-hand man didn't know about this! How com he knew?!" Gokudera glared.

"Hmph." Hibari brushed off the glare.

"Actually...Tsuna...it was originally my and Michael-sensei's plan." Mayuri stated

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, Michael had known about this in the past and helped evacuated the plan...where as Mayuri made sure to guide everyone along with her fiance." Shoichi stated

"F-Fiance?!" Tsuna and the others exclaimed in shock (except Lal, Kusakabe, Hibari, and Reborn)

"Eh? Mayuri, you didn't tell them did you..." Shoichi turned to Mayuri

"SHOICHI...IF YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHO IT IS I WILL DEFINITELY HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE..." Mayuri said with an evil menacing aura surrounding her.

Shoichi fumbled around slapping his right hand to his forehead,"Y-yes Mam!"

 _Mayuri-san really didn't want anyone else to know who it was..._  sweat dropped Kusakabe as he stared at the scene.

 _M-Mayu-san can be really scary when she wants to!_  Tsuna shrieked in terror within his mind.

* * *

A voice sooned boomed out saying 'no' right after Yamamoto had spoken.

"Were just taking a break...the raids within Italy and Melone Base were really a ton of fun." the voice continued to talk.

Soon appeared a virtual hologram of Byakuran came from a transmitter on the floor.

* * *

**Skip the scene of Byakuran telling Shoichi that he knew what Shoichi was planning along with the revelation of the real six funeral wreaths.**

* * *

"Ara~ Mayuri-chan is also with you?"

Gazing back at Byakuran, Mayuri sent a glare.

"So this is what I get from the lady who rejected my marriage proposal?" Byakuran said

Everyone(including Hibari) widened their eyes..

Shocked Mayuri responded,"What?! My TYL self didn't say that in the letter! And how the fudge did you proposed to me?!"

"Oh~ I'm guessing your TYL self didn't want you to know that...now...about that proposal...your TYL self tried to convince me to be summoned" Byakuran made a short pause before continuing, "I did admired that assertiveness of yours and proposed to you one day...however you flat out rejected me and ended up with Hibari-chan."

"Hn." Hibari was staring at Mayuri while everyone else within the room stared at her.

"Sh-Shut up!" Mayuri's blush deepened after receiving the many stares.

_My TYL self should have known that I absolutely didn't want to do anything with sick guy like him! Why...WHY?!_

"Hm~ Feisty as usual."

Hibari quickly jumped in front of Mayuri holding his tonfas up, "I won't let you touch my property."

"Since when was I your property?!" Mayuri fumed.

"Ara~ Now the knight and shining armor appears before the princess," Byakuran opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes,"hm~...But, Mayuri and the Vongola rings will become mine if you lose the battle against Millefiore."

"N-no way! Why Mayu-san have to be part of this?!" Tsuna questioned the hologram.

"She legendary star guardian that hasn't reappeared since four hundred, none other than a rare toy out of all of you."

"T-TOY?! NOW I'M PISSED...BYAKURAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MARSHMALLOW HANDS!" Star flames surrounded Mayuri completely.

"WAH! MAYU-SAN CALM DOWN!" Tsuna held her back.

"Hm~ I loved to continue talking but its almost time for Melone base to disappear."

* * *

**Skip the disappearing act...**

* * *

When Mayuri awoke from the blast she finds Kyoya on top of her.

_He sheilded me even though we were going to be ok from the blast._

"K-Kyoya, You can get off me now."

"No."

Mayuri whacking Hibari off her.

Soon she ran over to Kusakabe by the time Hibari got up with a 'I'll bite you to death' look.

"Protect me, Kusakabe-san!"

"Mayuri-san..." Kusakabe sweat dropped.

* * *

After everyone had said their lines about defeating the six funeral wreaths...

Mayuri stood next to Shoichi, "I think it's time that they received their gift."

"Gift? Do you mean present?!" Lambo squealed in delight.

"Right, Lambo!" Mayuri lifted him up carrying him over to Chrome,"Okay, do it Shoichi."

Nodding in response Shoichi opened the machine,"Right now! Accept the Vongola box weapons that this era's Vongola Decimo had left for all of you."

All six of the boxes landed on each of the respected guardian.

"But...what about your vongola box weapon?" Tsuna noticed that Mayuri didn't receive a Vongola Box.

"Oh, my TYL self left it for me." Mayuri taking out a white vongola box weapon,"Here."

"Since TYL Mayuri and your Mayuri knew ahead, she planned to have it given it early and began practicing with the box weapon." Shoichi explained

"You could consider me as a tutor, but I'm not going to tutor you guys, because...I trust that you all can handle the box weapons without me." Mayuri smiled at them,"Now let's head to the base! We don't want to make Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan worried do we?"

Mayuri was just about to head out to the door until.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU B*****DS ARE STILL ALIVE AREN'T YA?!" Squalo's voice screeched from the communicator.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto said in surprise

"Listen, all of the Vongola members are in the same position as you are...It doesn't matter if you are id-BWAH! TEME!"

 _Xanxus just hit Squalo didn't he..._ Mayuri thought as she sweat dropped at the thought about that

She noticed Tsuna's face got serious.

Soon she remembered that in this chapter Xanxus broke the transmitter after talking to Tsuna.

_Oh...great Xanxus is going to break the transmitter in 3..2...1._

"Ah...its been cut off!" Tsuna exclaimed

"And I was right," Mayuri mumbled,"Figures."

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter!**

**Please Review.**


	12. The Start of a Game

**Lazura: I make references to my friend, Lenkachu's, story called "Thoughts of a Clone" in this chapter. Please do read her story. I also make a reference to Innocent Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Chrome and Mayuri ate together in the room.

Mayuri placed her spoon down,"You know Chrome."

"Yes, Suzuki-san?"

"You should try to get along with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan also, they are worried about your well-being."

"But."Chrome's eyes cast down.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you!" Mayuri stated with a thumbs up

Chrome's eyes softened, "Thank-you."

* * *

Soon Kyoko and Haru asked if they wanted to visit their houses during this time.

They asked if Mayuri wanted to come.

"Well, I have to go out somewhere later, so maybe next time..." Mayuri said with an apologetic face hidding something behind her back

"Its ok! Anyway..." Haru and Kyoko say at the same time

"What?" Mayuri blinked.

"Are you heading out to see him?" they both asked.

"Ehehehehe, you got me there." Mayuri stuck a tongue out playfully revealing the bento behind her back.

* * *

Mayuri went out earlier than the others quietly heading over to the rooftop of Namimori Middle School.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped Hibird

"Shhh...Hibird!" Mayuri whispered to Hibird

But it was futile.

"Omnivore." Hibari was standing behind her.

"Geh...Kyoya." Mayuri scrambled away from Hibari.

"What are you doing here?"

"W-Well...I just wanted to bring this to you!" Mayuri handed out a bento box filled with Mayuri's cooking.

Hibari's eyes narrowed,"What is this..."

"A bento that I made for you..." Mayuri avoided from looking directly at Hibari's eyes, "Since you don't have anything to eat, I came over here to give this to you."

"Hn." Hibari took a rice ball from the lunch.

Mayuri stared at Hibari with expectant eyes.

"Its good."

A smile formed on Mayuri's face,"I'm glad that you like it, you can have as much as you want!"

* * *

By the time Hibari finished the bento...

"I'm going to be asleep, don't wake me up or I'll bite you to death." He went to sleep on Mayuri's lap

"...well no use in arguing with him there..." Mayuri muttered to herself.

"Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~" Hibird sang as it flew off of Hibari's head.

Mayuri just gently petted Hibird as it landed on her left hand.

All of a sudden Mayuri heard a familiar yell, "EXTREME!"

_Ah they came..._

* * *

Soon Tsuna and co. made up to the roof top...however Mayuri was spotted by Haru and Kyoko, but Mayuri told them to be quiet...because you know who would go on a 'I'll bite you to death' rampage.

Though Hibari woke up answering, "It's rather noisy."

"Ah...Kyoya!"

"Now don't be like that." a voice boomed out

_That voice!_

Hibari got up readying his stance before Mayuri.

"W-Wait Kyoya! Its just Dino-san!" Mayuri held onto Hibari's arm

"Huh? Mayuri since when did you started calling him Kyoya?" Dino asked in wonderment as he dropped down to see the two.

"Can I tell you that next time?" Mayuri held onto Hibird.

"Why?"

"It seems like Kyoya wants to fight you," Mayuri pointed towards Hibari who was still standing his ground

"Ah...I see," Dino replied as he readied his whip

Mayuri just sat there watching their fight while petting Hibird.

* * *

The next day Mayuri asked I-pin, " I-pin, can you do me a favor and see that Chrome gets along with Kyoko and Haru...I have to go deliver something to someone."

"You can leave it to I-pin!"

"Thanks!"

Mayuri went off to give Kusakabe food for Hibari since Dino is still training Hibari about the fighting style in this era.

When she came back she saw that Chrome had finally opened up to Kyoko and Haru.

* * *

The next day Mayuri visited Tsuna seeing that he was about to open the box.

"Tsuna, don't you dare open that box." Mayuri entered his room.

"M-Mayu-san!? Why are you here?!"

"I figured that you would be curious about what is inside your box."

"But..."

"The animal that's in your box, can understand your feelings, Tsuna." Mayuri took Tsuna's box.

"My...feelings?"

"Yeah, because if you give this box flames...you are going to regret opening it with the feelings you have now." Mayuri cradled the box in her hands.

"She's right Tsuna." stated Dino as he walked into Tsuna's room

"D-Dino-san!?"

"If you do that then you might end up doing something reckless." Dino continued for Mayuri,"So, Tsuna...just wait until you sort out your feelings."

"Yeah...thanks, Mayu-san and Dino-san."

* * *

**Heading Straight to boycott episode...**

* * *

Mayuri walked in on Kyoko and Haru announcing the boycott.

"Mayu-chan! Who's side are you on?!" Kyoko and Haru asked the instant Mayuri entered the room.

Everyone was stared at Mayuri.

"Gomen, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, but I'm going with Tsuna on this."

"M-Mayu-san..." Tsuna wondered why Mayuri would go on his side.

"Plus, once you guys find out the truth...can you handle what these guys have been going through?"

Kyoko and Haru deadpanned after hearing Mayuri say that.

Bianchi took the two along with I-pin and Chrome.

Mayuri sighed turning to the boys, "You guys better be thankful that I can cook!"

"Yeah! We owe you one! Mayu-san!" Tsuna cheered.

Mayuri continued,"But...I'm going to tell Kyoko and Haru."

"What?!" all of them yell

"If not then what other choice do we have?! It they don't know about all the pain you guys went through...I think I'm going to break down any second..." Mayuri dropping down to the ground as droplets of tear drops appear on the floor.

"Mayu-san/Suzuki-san/Mayu-chan/Mayuri..." the four guys stared down at her.

Finally Tsuna said, "Don't worry Mayu-san...I'll tell them."

"But...Ryohei-san...are you ok with this?" Mayuri turned to Ryohei

"...There is no use in excusing myself in this...is there..."Ryohei stated,"But I agree...I extremely don't like it when I lie to Kyoko."

"Ryohei-san/Onii-san."

In the end, Tsuna had finally told Haru and Kyoko their situations and were able to stand their ground after hearing about it.

Everyone and Mayuri had been training hard and finally they all had finally completed their training.

* * *

Mayuri had changed into her special mafia suit prepared by Leon.

Mayuri wore a white dress shirt, black neck-tie, black pleaded skirt, black cover up, white leggings along with black boots, and finally the rose pin on her pony tail.

_Its time...Michael..._

Mayuri says to herself as she puts on her weapon belt holding her fans and her vongola box along with the ring Hibari gave her and the vongola star ring.

After waiting so long for Hibari and Yamamoto, who finally arrived at the last minute, but Mayuri didn't open her box because she thought it would change the Fiamma Volts amount.

She looked over to Shoichi, "You weren't wrong in bringing them here."

Right after they had been transported, Mayuri kept glaring at Byakuran standing in front of Kyoko and Haru protectively.

* * *

Soon the gyroroulette appeared with all of the attributes, including null, and star.

"St-Star?!" Mayuri had not expected this,"Wait...I thought you had no star guardian Byakuran!"

"That's Mayuri-chan~, but we do have a star guardian of the mare ring, you can come out now~"

A girl that looked exactly like Mayuri, but with completely white hair like Byakuran and cerulean eyes came out behind from Bluebell.

"She is Yuki or should I say Mayuri's clone."

"WHAT?!" everyone responded in shock except Reborn and Hibari

"Right after you refused my proposal, I snatched a strand of your hair while you weren't looking~"

"NAH?! YOU PERV!"

"Don't call Byakuran-sama a perv!" Yuki glared at her original self.

"That's my daughter," Bluebell patted Yuki's head.

"Daughter..." Mayuri's eye twitched.

"The reason why she doesn't have Byakuran's eyes is because I put some of my DNA also!" Bluebell announced.

"Enough Bluebell." Byakuran calmed Bluebell down.

"You..." Mayuri pointed her fan at Byakuran, "After I'm finished with Yuki, I'm going straight after you."

Byakuran just laughed, "Ahahaha~ Mayuri is still the same as ever."

* * *

The gyroroulette ended up with sky,storm, rain, star, and two nulls for Tsuna.

For Byakuran, it was cloud, sun, star, and two mist.

Daisy appeared before Mayuri saying, "I'm Daisy...this is for you..."

He holds out a dead flower thats too dead to even say its a flower.

"Stay away from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!" Mayuri hissed.

Kikyo had just in time caught Daisy sending him back next to him.

"Sorry about that. I only took my eye off of him for a second..." Kikyo apologized, "Daisy, just can't get enough of...things that perish beautifully, like you people."

Mayuri clicked her tongue, "Tch."

_Who knew I would be able to witness Kikyo's insult? Anyway...how in the world are there two star rings? The Vongola Star ring._

Mayuri wondered as she stared at the ring on her hand, thus glanced over at her opponent.

_The Star Mare ring. I thought the Star Mare ring was gone for good._

"Michael...that ring, apparently was still alive."

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter~!**

**Please Review.**


	13. Original vs. Clone

**Lazura: This one took a long time to type out. I'm just saying right now, but if there is something wrong with the fight scene please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

Mayuri waited at the spot where Shoichi told her to stay at, getting off the motorcycle that her TYL self used.

Soon Yuki appeared wearing a similar uniform as the funeral wreaths except wearing a skirt covered by a black jacket.

"I have one question for you before we start," Mayuri started.

"And what is that, original?" Yuki flew down to the ground only a few feet away from Mayuri.

"Where did you get ring?"

Yuki gave off a sly grin,"Why none other than my creator."

"I see..." Mayuri should have known that Byakuran would obviously have it, but this was an unseen predicament.

"Now enough with talking, we both know that we're playing a game, right?" Yuki opened her box weapon revealing a naginata. The blade was pointing directly at Mayuri.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gripping her fans, Mayuri charged in at Yuki closing the distance between them. One fan closed, Mayuri aimed her fan underneath Yuki's chin.

_Why hasn't she moved?_

Mayuri wondered as she stayed in fighting stance.

Only to see Yuki smiling as if she'd won.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, is just are you really trying to defeat me just those fans?" Mayuri hadn't noticed, but something sharp was against her stomach.

_The naginata...I went too close._

"Goodbye." Instead of using the sharp end of the naginata, Yuki flipped over to the blunt side of the naginata, and shoved Mayuri directly in her stomach.

"Ugh!" Closing one eye, Mayuri ended up being tossed across the street.

"Why didn't you use the sharp end of your weapon?" Mayuri sat up huffing.

Yuki returned her naginata back to it's original position, "To torture you of course."

"I have been waiting for this moment to destroy your existence from the start of my birth," Yuki's hair suddenly became grey as her eyes started turning red,"You don't know how much I longed for you to die. Byakuran-sama would often speak your name, within my presence. Don't you know how insulting it is to hear your name, instead of the name I was given?"

Unleashing her box animal, a black panther walked beside Yuki.

"I even heard it from Byakuran-sama...you weren't supposed to belong here from the start." Suddenly Yuki was in front of Mayuri in no time.

_How did she?_

"You died from a simple crash that shouldn't have happened and yet you ended up in this world!"

* * *

"What does she mean by that Reborn?" Basil asked the arcobaleno next to him.

"It must have been what happened to Mayuri before she ended up in our world with Michael." Reborn's hat went down to cover his stern face.

_Is this what Michael had meant the last time I saw him?_

_**"The next time you see me, Reborn...will be when you and I have students that will succeed our expectations."** _

* * *

"How is it your business to know what happened to me?" Mayuri grunted, the pain had yet to subside.

"Of course this affects me as well, I am a copy of you." Yuki contemplated, "I am connected to you by an unbroken fate, the same as you are connected to that horrible fate your ancestor ended up in."

Mayuri knew what she was talking about, her descendant...the previous star guardian before her. Had died using all of her flames in order to save an important ally of the vigilant group that's known as the Vongola Famiglia. Mayuri knew that of course, but how did Yuki know...that Mayuri herself would end up in a similar situation as she did.

"I won't let you have your way, " Mayuri lit her ring opening her Vongola box weapon. A burst of bright light surrounded Mayuri, Yuki jumped off just in the nick of time to keep herself away from Mayuri.

"Is that the power of the Vongola Box Weapon?" Yuki mumbled watching as the light revealed Mayuri standing holding twin Sai in the proper fighting stance. Flying above her was Labu, and on the ground was a fat black spotted white bunny that looked like it can't even try to hop.

"What is that?" Yuki pointed at the bunny,"Is that a rodent I see?"

"I know you have better eye sight than that. This olanda potare coniglietto della stella or Holand Lop Bunny of the Star will help me defeat you." Mayuri whispered to her box weapons, "Labu, Rii, cambio forma."

"Riii/Kuuu!" The little bunny and the small dove squealed or chirped as it combined with Mayuri's sai. The handles of the Sai were covered in feathers as the blades of the sai increased in size.

* * *

"Sai?!" Basil said in astonishment, "The First Generation Vongola Star Guardian used Sai?!"

"No, her first weapons of choice were originally fans," Reborn pointed out, "I heard from the Ninth that she was given a Sai as a gift from Primo. In times of danger, she would use the Sai, if the situation involved in saving others from their untimely death."

"Those Sai are the one who shines as bright as the sky, Serena's Sai of Judgement." Reborn tipped his hat up to reveal smirk along with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Mayuri and Yuki charged at each other, within a blink of an eye blades clanged. The sound of metal clashed between the two as they continued to aim at vital points however neither succeeded in getting anywhere past the weapon's blockade. As they separated themselves, Yuki steadied her halberd in place as Mayuri flipped the Sai to have the handle pointing forward intertwining her hands on the edge of the blades, next thing that happened was Mayuri blocking the naginata with her Sai.

"Nero Stella Frammenti!" Behind Yuki were black shard fragments covered in star flames aimed directly at Mayuri.

"Shoot!" Mayuri released her hold on blocking the naginata and made a small cartwheel away, but the shards gained more speed. There was absolutely no time to block the fragments.

"Gah!" Mayuri was sent tossed against gravel, her clothes were suddenly covered in dirt yet small visible traces of blood smeared onto her body.

Trying to stand up, Mayuri's body was forced down to the ground by a black panther, it's claws sunk into Mayuri's arms however she continued to hold onto the Sai.

"Good girl, Kao." Yuki thanked her box weapon as she advanced over to the immobilized Mayuri.

"This is the end," Yuki grin became twisted as the naginata's blade changed to black, "I'll finally be rid of you looming over my shadow."

"Heh." Mayuri muffled quietly, "Stella Specchio Colpo."

A burst of light shined out of the Sai still gripped in Mayuri's hands, causing the black panther to go blind for a moment. As Yuki was still in shock, Mayuri took the chance to send a kick at Yuki's stomach.

"Polvere Di Stelle Doccia!" Mayuri threw her Sai hooking onto Yuki's jacket, caused Yuki to be pinned to the ground as small dust-like crystal covered Yuki.

"AGH!" Yuki's formed reverted back to it's original form causing her to faint, she wasn't moving at all after that.

Walking over to the body, Mayuri kneel down to glance at the ring.

"This...the star mare ring?" Frowning Mayuri was ready to slip the ring off Yuki's finger...

"CAW!" A raven rammed itself onto Mayuri.

"OW!" It felt like getting hit by a brick or something enough to make her unconscious, at the same time Mayuri fell down unknown to the fact that a young shaman girl was watching her battle among the shadows. At the same time a man wearing glasses and slurping ramen noodles watched from another distance staring at the girl with a raven flying over her.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Suzuki-san." A calm yet kind voice called out to Mayuri.

"Mmm..." Mayuri's eyes fluttered open to find a young girl wearing Millefiore uniform combined with the garments of the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Y-Yuni?!" Gasping in shock, Yuni shushed Mayuri.

"We have to be quiet now, the time isn't right to reveal myself." Yuni explained as she pointed out of the wedge they were hiding in.

In the light, Mayuri could see the scene where Shoichi explained why they had to defeat Byakuran no matter what. Thus lead to the moment where Byakuran states...

"As Millefiore Boss I formally refuse." At that moment both me and Yuni revealed ourselves from the shadows.

"I object, Byakuran." Yuni announced revealing that she was fine.

"Ah, she's moving." Bluebell deadpanned after peering out from Byakuran's back.

"Yuni, asked from her own lips?" Shoichi mumbled upon seeing Yuni showing emotion.

"EH?! That girl is the other Millefiore boss?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

Reborn glanced at the Yuni, "So it really was you. You've really grown up, Yuni."

"Yes, Uncle Reborn."

Mayuri sweat dropped watching Tsuna pointing out the obvious along with getting hurt from Reborn. Continuing on about what had happened to Yuni at the time she had no emotions. To the point where Yuni made her great decision.

"In that case, I'll withdraw from the Millefiore Family." Yuni's eyes showed determination as she stepped forward over to Tsuna. Mayuri followed slowly since she was still recovering from pain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a request."

"Eh? M-Me?!" Tsuna pointed at himself.

Yuni put her hands together as if pleading, "Please protect me."

Tsuna's famous shriek sounded through the area, "P-Protect?! Aren't you the boss of the black spells!"

"It isn't just me...these along with the pacifiers of my comrades." Yuni opened to show the other pacifiers including Michael's(minus Colonello's and Reborn's pacifiers).

"These are Arocobaleno's-?!"

"Now now Yuni-chan~ You can't just take those out on your own!" Byakuran smiled,"Those are my Trinisette collection."

"You're wrong, these were entrusted to me," Mayuri watched as Byakuran's eyes open in surprise, "Even if you take them, they can't be called the Trinisette, because..."

Mayuri stood next Yuni protectively as the pacifiers lit brightly.

"If their souls are gone, the pacifiers won't show their reason for existence." Instantly Mayuri stood in front of Yuni, holding a Sai in both hands. Eyes flared in anger Mayuri declared as star flames radiated from her ring, "Don't you even dare touch Yuni or these pacifiers."

"What're you two saying?" Byakuran responded, "Even if you run away with these, I will still chase you two to the ends of the Earth. Yes, Mayuri-chan, you are included. I heard quite a lot about you from Yuki before you defeated her. Why not have another rare item in my collection."

Mayuri and Yuni deadpanned as Byakuran inched closer to them, unfortunately for him a tonfa was sent his way along with a bullet. In the nick of time, Byakuran sent the tonfa back, but the bullet grazed his hand.

His eyes narrowed over to the two that stepped forward without any hesitation.

"You want to be knights? Reborn and Hibari, the strongest arcobaleno and the strongest guardian of the Vongola."

"Don't get too cocky, Byakuran. If you ever try to harm the boss of the Arcobalenos, I won't just stand to watch." Reborn glared.

"Uncle Reborn!" Yuni was glad.

"If you dare touch my property, then I'll bite you death." Hibari readied his tonfas.

"P-Property?!" Mayuri said to herself, her face was red after hearing what Hibari had answered to Byakuran.

_Please don't tell me I'm really an item now?_

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter will be uploaded soon! Although it was really hard trying to make out how the fight scene should go since I had to watch a few fight scenes involving their specified weapons. Though I tried my best in typing out a fight scene.**

**Nero Stella Frammenti - Black Star Fragments**

**Stella Specchio Colpo - Star Mirror Shot**

**Polvere Di Stelle Doccia - Stardust Shower**

**Please Review.**


	14. Anthem, Letter, The Clone's Decision

 

**Lazura: If you guys remembered that extra in SGD that took place near the end, then you'll probably will love to remember this one chapter. I also added an extra that will explain a chapter in CSW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Please Sing the Anthem!**

* * *

I had rough day today, nothing but negotiating with other families along with making sure no enemy finds the secret bases. Although when I returned to Hibari's base...it just got even weirder.

"I'm back!" I called out after entering the hidden shrine base, after placing my shoes away I looked up to find Hibari hovering over me.

"Um...Hibari-san, do you need something?" I asked hoping it's not a spar.

"No." Hibari took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and shoved it into my hands, "You can sing right?"

I blinked at him a few times as I glanced down at the sheet shoved at me. I gave Hibari a frown in return, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san but there is no way am I-"

"Omnivore." I get the feeling that Hibari was ready to pull out his tonfas. I could also hear Hibird singing the dreaded song, "Midori tanabiku namimori no~"

Thus began me, running over to Tsuna and Kusakabe at the other base yelling, "I DON'T WANT TO SING THE NAMIMORI SCHOOL ANTHEM!"

* * *

**What should my past self see?**

* * *

"Now that I think about Ryohei saw that his future self was married to Hana, should I do the same?" I pondered after I finished writing the first note, "What should I do?"

I know that Kyoya wouldn't be able to say those words so bluntly to my past self. However I really do want to make fun of the past me. Hrmmm...

"Bah! I'll just place a picture of me and Kyoya, I can't wait to hear about her reaction from Kyoya." Mayuri smiled evilly aa she placed the picture along with the second note.

* * *

**Not Just a Clone**

* * *

In a dark space...

"Caw! Caw!" A crow hoverd over his master.

A girl who had lost a match against the one she wanted to beat most. The original. She was just a mere clone. A copy, an existence that wasn't meant to be made at all.

"I'm...not done with you yet, Suzuki Mayuri," The girl huffed.

"Is that what you want?" A man's voice came into the area, the man was wearing a checker pattermed mask and an iron hat. He came from the darkness wearing a trench coat and pants along with holdings cane.

"No. I want that girl. I want her dead." The girl responded, her eyes determined to get her goal accomplished.

"Then why don't we make a trade, Yuki?" The man smiled at the girl who stared at the man, Yuki was in wonderment as to why he knew her name.

"My name is Checkerface, all I ask for is a simple task." He removed his hat, "I will comply to your wishes under one condition."

Yuki's eyes narrowed as her crow landed onto her shoulder.

"If you were to lose the next time you battle your original self, then..." Checkerface explained, "You will become the next Star Arcobaleno."

Yuki knew what an Arcobaleno was. Indeed it was Byakuran who told her about their existence.

"..." Yuki didn't respond for awhile until she made up her mind.

_I know. That in this time period Byakuran never actually loved me as Mayuri or even a daughter or as a successful creation, but..._

Gritting her teeth, Yuki found the answer she wanted to say.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter will be heading your way~ By the way, on my profile there is a possible story under KHR that I'm thinking about now. However after another story I have is going to be finished soon, then I'll decide whether I may or may not start on it depends on votes and decision on who the main character should be paired up with depends on you guys or majority votes on which story I'll do next.**

**Please Review.**


	15. Prior to the Last Battle

**Lazura: Hello everyone! I'm back! Although lately Flu season seemed to hit me right at the wrong time. I'm glad that my coughing fit seemed to calm down now. Anyway back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"I am not going to get used to this..." Mayuri groaned as she got up from the floor of the base, it was bad enough having Hibari calling her a possession not only to be hitting against the floor of the nearly destroyed base that Shoichi made.

"Are you okay, Suzuki-san?" Yuni reached a hand out to Mayuri to help her.

"Oh no! I'm fine, Yuni." Mayuri quickly got up to prove her point.

"Is that so?" Yuni's eyes shown a hint of worry," I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Don't worry, Yuni." Mayuri placed a hand on Yuni's shoulder, "I promised your mom. Not just that, it was my decision to do so."

Yuni smiled at Mayuri giving her a hint of nostalgia as if she were seeing Aria yet again,"I'm grateful."

_Not only does she seem to look like Luce, but she does show signs of her mom._

***BOOOOM***

"Whoa!" Yuni and Mayuri glanced at each other.

"I think I have to go soon." Mayuri spoke.

Yuni responded, "So soon?"

"I'll be fine Yuni, so please stay with Tsuna and his group if I do leave." Mayuri rushed out to find Hibari dashing off to Namimori.

"W-Wait Kyoya!" Mayuri ran after the stubborn guy in a hurry only to find him stopping in front of her.

"You shouldn't follow me," He answered coldly, "Go back."

Mayuri fumed taking a step closer to him along with gripping her fists tightly, "Even so, I'm worried about you!"

Hibari sighed, "Just don't get hurt."

"I'm not that weak, Kyoya." She reminded him, but the wounds on her body say otherwise, "O-Ouch."

The wound on her stomach began bleed slightly.

"Mayuri/Mayu-san!" Kusakabe, Dino, and Romario had finally caught up just in time.

"Mayuri, those wounds..."Dino noted, "You should've stayed with Tsuna and the others!"

"Doesn't matter anyway!" Mayuri's head went down her bangs covering her face, "I won't get in your way, but..."

"Then go."

"Eh?" Mayuri looked up to find Hibari standing in front of her, steel-like eyes stared at her form.

"Just don't stand in my way." Hibari turned his back on her, "Otherwise I won't hesitate to bite you to death also."

The girl grinned, "You won't have to worry about that."

* * *

_Just like the anime and the manga..._

There in the center of the courtyard was none other than Daisy. the Sun Guardian of the Funeral Wreaths.

"Ah. Mayuri-sama is found." He said upon seeing Mayuri, "Now hand her over so that I can retrieve Yuni-sama as well!"

At the same time, Daisy unleashed his sun Rhino.

Dino stepped forward holding his weapon at hand along with readying his box weapon, "I won't let you do that! Scuderia!"

As of now Mayuri watched the scene showing exactly, although a few alterations, as the fight originated. Though something was going on though Mayuri's mind as well.

_It's almost time. We're only two or maybe one...I don't know anymore!_

_I guess the pressure is taking a toll on me now that the time of my decision will be made very soon._

Mayuri looked beside her to find a fallen Dino on the ground, "Don't tell me did Kyoya..."

"Yes, he certainly did," Dino replied after slowly getting up thanks to Romario and Kusakabe.

"Let's go, Roll." Roll floated right above Hibari, "Cambio Forma."

"Kupi!" The small hedgehog changed into Alaude's Handcuffs, though Mayuri thought something she never thought before.

_Wait. If I'm that similar to the previous star guardian...doesn't that mean there was a relationship between the First Generation Star and Cloud Guardians?_

_Nah. There's no way, I mean I didn't say that Hibari was my boyfriend._

_My boyfriend?_

_Boyfriend._

_Boy-friend._

_Friend that's a boy._

_A guy friend._

_BOYFRIEND._

Another brick of realization slammed down on her head.

_I didn't say it! I DID NOT ADMIT THAT HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!_ _Yes we kissed and all, but that doesn't mean-_

At the same time Kusakabe sweat dropped watching Mayuri flail in annoyance, wondering why she wasn't watching the fight at all.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

By the time Daisy was eliminated, Mayuri readied herself to head where the final battle will be taking place at.

"Dino, I have to go now," Mayuri reminded the Cavallone Boss, "I promised Yuni that I would be there at least."

"Alright, but be careful out there." Dino warned her.

Mayuri gave Dino the thumbs up signalling that she'll be alright, but before she could leave...

"Kyoya," She said to the teen who didn't move an inch, "I won't run at all. I have made my decision to fight."

Hibari still didn't move.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mayuri closed her eyes as she turned her back at the perfect walking toward the direction of the final battle area.

By the time Mayuri had finally left...Hibari had only one thing in his mind. He knew.

_She's lying._

He saw it before he even entered the battle against the accursed prey that nearly destroyed Namimori Middle. Heck even Hibird and Roll noticed that person's feelings.

Her eyes. Were filled with sadness.

* * *

By the time Mayuri made it to the area, Tsuna and co. had yet moved over here.

_I think I can channel my flames into my ring. Michael said it might be possible._

_To talk to Serena._

Focusing her flames into her ring a voice sounded in Mayuri's mind.

"Are you...my successor?"

"Yes, Serena or should I say Kondo Nadeshiko." Mayuri replied.

The voice was then filled with happiness, "Now I see. Jun's children...and now that you're here shows proof of our family is still alive. This truly makes me happy."

Though that happiness was soon deluded by the sound of seriousness, "You've chosen that pathway, didn't you?"

"Yes," Mayuri responded, "I hoped that you could talk to the other spirits residing in the other Vongola Rings."

"I would love to, my dear descendant. After all...it would be nice to see my husband and friends again."

Mayuri's mind froze,"H-Husband...?"

"Oh? My descendant didn't know? I thought you'd know by now," Serena sighed, "Well I have a feeling you'll find out sooner or later. It seems that you're following a similar path as I did."

Unfortunately Mayuri wasn't stupid to not know what Serena meant by that. However she did wish she was dense enough to not notice.

"No. Nononononoonononononononno!" Mayuri soon found herself hitting her head against the boulder after cancelling her talk to Serena.

_It's bad enough for your own Ancestor to tell you about your love life!_

* * *

**Lazura: Yikes, since when did you become a masochist.**

**Mayuri: Since when did you make me sound like one?!**

**Lazura: Yeesh, it's just a joke. Anyway please do review!**

**Mayuri: By the way, did any of you Innocent Angel readers notice a reference to the prequel?**


	16. This was my Decision

Lazura: Sorry for being late! To make up for the late chapter I have something to tell you guys! So apparently one of my teachers had our class to write a story in one of the major character's view point about how the story was told. Me and Mickey Cookies (an awesome Fanfic writer of FFVII and my friend) thought that our project was basically Fanfiction. Yes our own fanfiction based off a play. I'm probably going to post that if we get our papers back.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.

* * *

Late at night, Mayuri watched as the stars slowly move through the sky.

As if they were in complete peace as she watched from the other side of a boulder near the camp.

"You couldn't sleep either, Yuni?" Mayuri quietly spoke as she continued to stare at the stars.

"There's been a lot going on through my mind." Yuni responded taking a seat next to Mayuri.

"Hey, can I teach you a song?" Mayuri turned over to Yuni, "I mean I know how in a few hours we'll soon be preparing for battle, but...can we?"

"I would thankful to learn one from you, Suzuki-san."

* * *

_It's the day. The final day._

Mayuri squeezed her hands together. She had no regrets in doing this. This would be better for everyone.

Slowly turning her head at an angle she sees Yuni. Prepared or what seems like one.

In reality, Yuni was truly not ready to die.

_That's why...I have to take your place._

Time continued to march on. Dreading toward the final act of this arc.

At the same time a man slurping noodles along with a girl bearing eyes of envy watched the scene unfold.

Each passing moment of hearing explosions along with notifications of what's happening so far in battle. Mayuri would close her eyes thinking the same line.

_It's for our own good. This was what I wanted from the beginning._

* * *

A sudden report came from Ryohei of the recent predicament. Ghost.

Mayuri patted Tsuna's back, "Go. Me and Reborn are here to protect Yuni and the others."

Tsuna was glad, the stress focused on his mind seemed to have lifted only a chunk off.

"Thank you, Mayu-san."

"But, that's too reckless!" Shoichi argued, "It's just like going to die an instant death!"

Reborn spoke only to remind Tsuna, "It's your decision."

Once he made the decision, Tsuna swallowed the pills unleashing his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Wait for me...Everyone!"

* * *

At the same time, while everyone was focused on hoping for Tsuna's safety, Mayuri slipped out by using her powers to ensure invisibility. Heading toward the final battle. By the time she got there, the three barriers were strong.

_I really didn't expect sky flamed barriers to be this strong. Labu, please hold on this will soon be over._

The dove on her shoulder responded continuing it's power.

_Kuu!_

Pressing onwards she enveloped herself into Yuni's sky barrier.

* * *

"Nobody can come inside this impenetrable barrier." Byakuran stated.

Mayuri snorted silently that way no one would've noticed she entered the 'impenetrable' barrier.

_Impenetrable barrier, yeah right._

Mayuri continued to watch from the edge of the barrier. Watching Byakuran and everyone else talk in a serious manner waiting. Waiting for _that_  time. Although she really did felt the urge to hit Byakuran when he hit Tsuna with his stupid mini-dragon, but of course she held her fighting spirit in.

"Your power still pales compared to mine, just as before." Byakuran smirking as if he were the winner.

Mayuri now spoke, "Are you sure about that, Byakuran?"

Everyone's eyes widened as Mayuri materialized beside Yuni. Wearing her usual mafia outift, smiling at Byakuran as if he fell into a trap.

"S-Suzuki-san?" Yuni was in shock to find Mayuri beside her.

"How in the world...?" Byakuran questioned on how Mayuri entered the barrier.

"Right? First Generation Vongola Guardians and Vongola Primo?" Mayuri smiled as the all of the Vongola rings lit.

"Right, descendant of Serena." The voice of Vongola Primo responded.

Images of the first generation Vongola Guardians appeared out of the rings.

"You're serious about this?" Serena asked quietly to Mayuri.

Mayuri nodded.

_This was my choice._

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

"And many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good." Yuni's head went down, "This is the only gamble I can take. One I cannot avoid. This is my fate."

"I won't let you have your way Yuni." Mayuri stated.

Yuni stared at Mayuri in shock, "What do you mean, Suzuki-san?"

"I know you, just like Michael knows your mother, how Aria-san feels." Yuni seemed hesistant upon hearing what Mayuri had said.

"And for that, I won't let you sacrifice the life you need." Similar to Yuni being surrounded by sky flames, but instead Mayuri was surrounded by star flames, "I'll take over for you."

Mayuri held Yuni's hands cradling them into her hands, "After all I don't want you of all people to experience death."

"What do you mean, Mayu-san?" Tsuna asked. Then it hit him, what the star mare ring holder had said.

"It's what Yuki had said," Byakuran muttered to himself.

"Michael told me that the star rings and star flames were created right after the creation of the trinisette, which is an advantage," Mayuri showed the original Vongola star ring, "Serena did the same in order to save a family in danger. Sacrificing her body filled with star flames that allowed her to exist in this world along with the star flames she had with."

"But if you do that, then you'll do the same thing your descendant did!" Yuni pointed out.

"Like you said earlier, it is fate and fate can't be changed." Mayuri continued,"I know that this is weird to say this now of all times, but will you sing one last time with me Yuni?"

Tears streaming down her face, Yuni nodded agreeing to the star guardian's last wish.

* * *

_Kokoro no Hoshi_

_by Yuni_

* * *

_Yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi  
Yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de_

_Watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo_   
_Yubiori kazoete nemuru_

_Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_   
_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_   
_Namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo_

_Hoshi wa shitteiruno? Sorezore no unmei_   
_Kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu_

_Kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa_   
_Seigai kienai MISUTERI_

_Hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka_   
_Umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu_   
_Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito_   
_Kagayaite iru Watashi no naka de_

The flames grew stronger as Mayuri continued to sing and tears appeared on her face...

Hibari was hitting the barrier with his tonfas on the outside but was futile until Basil hit the barrier leaving a hole...which allowed Gamma and Hibari to jump inside.

Gamma: Princess! Mayuri!

_Egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi  
Kama wa nai sore de ii no_

_Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_   
_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_   
_Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito_   
_Sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru_

* * *

Mayuri soon found herself being held by Hibari, her tears dripped onto the floor.

"Why." Was all Hibari could speak out, in fact his face was hidden from any visible view from anyone else watching. His face only stared directly at Mayuri's tearful face.

"I had no choice, Kyoya. It was my decision on doing this," Mayuri turned her head over to Yuni and Gamma, "In my world, this place was something we could never touch at all. Then there was this scene, I didn't like that scene at all. I didn't want everyone to be sad that Yuni and Gamma vanished for good."

Closing her eyes, Mayuri smiled sadly, "You and everyone else should know what my clone said. I wasn't supposed to exist here, that's why...I'll take Yuni's place, she still has a life for herself."

"But what about you!" Tsuna continued his eyes flared in desperation, "You had another chance and you want to waste it?!"

Mayuri shook her head as a sign of 'no'.

"I'm not wasting my life Tsuna. I wasn't supposed to be alive again. Now please...I need...to...go...now."

With her last words, Mayuri's eyes closed as her body suddenly slumped into Hibari's arms.

Mournful cries rang out along with the sound of Tsuna's everlasting rage against Byakuran as he fought to the end.

* * *

By the time Byakuran met his end...Tsuna and Yuni sat beside a body. The body of a dear friend. From another world. Her name was Suzuki Mayuri. She was held tightly against the person that treasured her the most. The one she never thought to have loved her from the start.

"Why?" Yuni cried gripping the ends of her cape, "You weren't supposed to do this..."

"Mayu-san." Tsuna glanced over at the clear pacifiers cradled in Mayuri's hands. When Mayuri held Yuni's hands at the same time, she took the pacifiers allowing them to continue absorbing flames off of her.

A short glow glimmered on one of the pacifiers.

_That color...!_

Tsuna said to himself in surprise, that pacifier glowing brightly was none other than Mayuri's teacher! As it glowed the other pacifiers began to glow in unison.

"Don't worry Sawada-san and Yuni. I have everything all covered."

"That's right, korra!"

A reassured smile crept onto the kind sky flame holder's faces as the rest of the Arcobalenos revived.

* * *

Lazura: That's all for now! Next part will be up between Friday-Sunday!

Please Review.

PS: I'm sorry for updating this late! XP


	17. A Bright Future & End of First Arc

Lazura: I'm so sorry for not updating, but this week I had two tests by the end of this week. However what I was able to do during my free time, was type small bits of this chapter. So if the scenes may seem a bit out of place, it's probably because of me being ignorant of what I typed before. Also it seems that some people are voting for the KHR possible story I have up on my profile page! :) Which makes me happy, because I was thinking of typing another story after I finish my digimon fanfic since it's nearing it's final chapters. However by the poll it seems that the possible story I had for the digimon is winning as KHR is in second place. I will be looking over the polls, so choose wisely! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

* * *

"Eh...?" Tsuna's eyes blinked a few times, "Why, Michael is an infant?"

A giant green hammer was slammed greatly against Tsuna's skull.

"OUCH!" He yelped in pain.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you realize it already?" Reborn pointed out as Leon returned to his shoulder.

"T-Then-!" Tsuna looked back over to Michael.

Michael nodded, "Yes, I'm the Star Arcobaleno. However my title has nothing to do with the situation we're in as of right now."

"Mayuri, would have been at the stand point between worlds if it weren't for the item she's wearing on her hair as of now."

"You meant that accessory Mayu-chan is wearing?" Kyoko remembered.

"Yes," Michael answered, "That item had some powers of the guardian that watched over the First Generation Star Guardian."

"He hoped that if a similar event, as to what the previous Star Guardian had done, his powers would be of some use." Michael walked up to Mayuri's body and plucked out the accessory in her hair.

"This crystal within the rose has the ability to hold the wielder's soul," Michael commented as a burst of energy sparked out of the rose to reveal a star shaped crystal.

"Will Suzuki-san be able to return with this?" Yuni asked.

Michael smiled at her as he placed the crystal in Mayuri's hands, "Of course she will, just wait for a while."

Noticing eyes of Reborn, Michael followed Reborn into the woods to have a talk as the others awaited for their friend to awaken.

* * *

"I had a feeling you wanted to know more about me right, Reborn?" Michael began.

"Of course. You promised to tell me once you had a student of your own." Reborn tipped his fedora slightly to show how serious he was.

Michael's form slowly changed back into that of a twenty year old adult, "Reborn...I am-"

* * *

_Mmmmn...is this the lane between my world and KHR?_

Mayuri wondered as she felt like drifting within the space.

_I feel as if I could continue to sleep here forever._

Soon familiar voices sounded through her mind.

"Mayu-san!"

"Suzuki-san!"

"Mayu-chan!"

_Those voices...I know them._

Finally one voice completely went straight through her.

"Suzuki Mayuri."

_Hibari..._

_Kyoya! I-It's Kyoya!_

_And everyone else!_

Opening her eyes in a hurry she found herself surrounded.

By her dear friends smiling upon her return.

"I-I'm back!" Mayuri cried hugging Yuni who was covered in tears of joy.

* * *

~Time Skip~

* * *

"Suzuki-san, I want to introduce you to someone," Chrome lead Mayuri to a girl.

Her outfit consisted of a black ensemble which were a black sleeveless dress that reached to her knees and knee length black boots.

"My name Keiko. Miki Keiko. I do hope that you can be friends with the me of the past." She held out her hand as Mayuri complied on shaking her hand.

"The same goes for me," She sweat dropped nervously, and wondered if her well being here caused a change in the story. Since M.M seemed to have been erased completely in this part of the story.

However more surprises seemed to have altered thanks to the short change in the story.

"Yeah it looks like your future selves have awoken..." Shoichi explained sweat dropping wondering how in the world this was possible.

"EH?!" everybody yelled upon seeing familiar, yet in the adult forms, people of their group.

"Woah...so tha'ts me TYL in the future up close..." Mayuri said as she stared at her TYL self.

"Hm~...But did you know that I'm getting married right after this!" TYL Mayuri giggled happily as she held onto TYL Hibari's arm

"WHAT?!" everybody went into shock minus TYL selves, Reborn, and Hibari himself.

TYL Hibari gave off a triumphant aura, but kept his posure the same as tonfas appeared on his arms out of nowhere.

"Hmph...Fight now." Hibari replied along with a huge murderous aura surrounding him while lashing the same weapons out as well.

As Hibari and TYL Hibari were fighting, Mayuri's face was red the whole time muttering about how she and Hibari are getting married.

"I-I'm getting married...I'm getting married..." Mayuri's mind swirled.

Yuni, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome tried to calm her down, while the TYL selves of Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru are congratulating TYL Mayuri. When TYL Tsuna came out in hiding everybody(except the TYL selves) widened there eyes.

"J-Jyuudaime!?"

"Tsuna!?"

"OH IS THAT EXTREMELY SAWADA?!"

"B-Boss?!"

"That's Tsuna..." Mayuri slowly turned to the Tsuna of her time with an aghast expression,"TSUNA I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE SO HOT IN TEN YEARS?!"

"Hn."

"EH?! THATS ME?!"

"Of course idiot!" Reborn said as he slammed Tsuna down with a hammer.

Lambo and I-pin were asleep in Mayuri's arms the whole time.

* * *

~Back in the Present~

* * *

By the time Mayuri returned to the present in her house.

She glanced over at her right hand to find three rings. The Vongola Star Ring and her box animals in the forms of rings.

"Welcome back," An adult version of Michael stepped in on the scene bearing a warm smile on his face, "Oh and by the way, congratulations on your marriage."

Mayuri's face blushed into a deep red hue as she screeched, "I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

~The Next Day~

* * *

hen Mayuri looked through the mail this morning there were letters from Dino, Vongola Kyuudaime, Aria, and Varia(from Lussuria) stating congratulations on her marriage.

This made Mayuri go through a fit before she headed to school.

"My..." Her face went into disgust leading her to throwing the letters down at the ground by the time she entered the house.

On her way to school she met up with Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei that all congratulated her, but she went into a huge rage yelling that she won't be married until ten years later which caused some students to stare at them funny.

Around lunchtime, she stomped directly to the reception room with her lunch in hand, she went ahead on kicking the door down to reveal Hibari who just recently stopped doing paperwork after seeing his door burst open.

Mayuri slammed the door closed, marched up to his desk, and said, "CAN YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT WE ARE NOT MARRIED YET?!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

Hibari got up leaned near her ear and whispered, "Because you are mine."

Mayuri's face began to heat up as she stared blankly at the perfect who was smirking at her the whole time.

_-Future Arc Fin-_

* * *

Lazura: First Part of the story has now ended!

Mayuri: Onwards to the Shimon Arc! :D

Lazura: I really have been also thinking of adding how Michael was able to find Mayuri in her world, but I really don't have a clue on how I'm going to incorporate it in the story right now since it involves Michael's love life as well. Yes, Michael the one that became Mayuri's guardian in the story. I mean you need to appear more dude.

Michael: As if the readers would want to know about me. *looks away*

Lazura: Oh yes they do, because sooner or later you'll become a major character.

Michael: Darn it, why are you making me do this?

Mayuri: You need it.

Lazura: Because people need to love you more. Anyway...

Lazura, Michael, and Mayuri: Please Review!

 


	18. Transfers! & The Start of the Second Arc

Lazura: Okay truthfully I didn't want to touch this until Friday or Saturday to upload this...but then a dreadful reminder was shot at me. I had to go to my school's homecoming dance. :( I really don't want to go, however I don't like wasting money either so I might as well go. So I decided to upload this chapter ahead of time to catch up on the days I forgot to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

* * *

A young girl running for her life is shown on the scene screaming the words, "I'm sorry for being late!"

"I'll bite you to death!" a guy seen to be chasing the girl readied his weapons.

And why in particular is this girl being chased?

Well...

_I knew I shouldn't have played those RPG horror games at night! I ended up getting no sleep and face off an angry Kyoya!_

"Suzuki Mayuri!" Kyoya wasn't that far from where she was running.

"I'M SORRY!" She ran straight into the school building before anything else happened.

* * *

Mayuri's POV

* * *

"Ha~! Kyoya really won't give me a break..." sighed Mayuri as she slumped on her desk trying to get some rest.

"Well Hibari-san is Hibari-san." Tsuna stated as he tried to comfort Mayuri.

"Don't remind me..."

The teacher came in announcing that there were transfer students transferring from Shimon Middle.

_Shimon Middle...oh yeah...I'm guessing its the inheritance arc now..._ Mayuri thought as she watched the amazing introduction made by Shitt P.

_Eh?_

Mayuri could have sworn that Enma was staring at her for a second there

_Did Enma just...? Maybe he's just scanning the room?_

However she just brushed the subject off.

* * *

Enma's POV

* * *

Enma had spotted a girl that looked a lot like the picture of a woman that his ancestor, Cozart Shimon, really loved in his private journals.

_So she is the second star guardian..._

Soon the girl's eyes seemed to notice his stare, and adverted his gaze to make it seem that he was scanning the room.

_Ack! She noticed me!...She does looks a lot like the first star guardian for sure..._

* * *

Michael was waiting by the door of the kitchen by the time Mayuri came back home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Mayuri were going to be staying with the Kyuudaime for a while." Michael noted,"Don't worry I've told Reborn to cover you at school."

"Ah, I see..." Mayuri asked, "Is the reason for us staying with the Kyuudaime having to do with the Inheritance arc?"

"Yes, anyway you are going to need an upgrade with your rings in order to help the others?"

"Right- wait does this mean I have to go through more training?" Mayuri slumped on the kitchen chair

"No."

"Thank goodness," sighed Mayuri

* * *

A few days later at the hotel...

* * *

"Thank you two for coming all the way here." Kyuudaime thanked Mayuri and Michael

"No, it was our pleasure, so Tsuna will be part-taking the inheritance ceremony?" Mayuri wondered

"From what I heard from Reborn, he is too stubborn on accepting to become Vongola Decimo, however I know he will change his mind sooner or later."

"I see...so kyuudaime is Talbot here? I want to ask him if I can upgrade my rings." Mayuri asked

Kyuudaime remembered,"Oh...he will be here in a few days or so,"

"Thanks, Kyuudaime!"

"You are welcome," Kyuudaime responded,"If it's okay with you Michael, I would like to borrow Suzuki-san for a while."

"It's alright with me, I have to help Coyote soon."

"Now, follow me," Kyuudaime and Mayuri went off to a room surrounded by books.

"Wow, so many books!" Mayuri gasped.

Kyuudaime chuckled as he got out a white box,"Now I am quite sure you are wondering how I knew about your existence right?"

The girl nodded in agreement.

"Well it started off a long time ago, I was curious on what was hidden in this vault my mother locked..." Kyuudaime began to open the box,"You see my mother was inspired quite well by Vongola Primo that she did everything to search for any item that stayed in Italy. What she found was this."

Opening the box revealed old pictures of Serena, Vongola Primo, the first guardians, Elena, and two blurred faces.

The two faces that were blurred was a man and a baby. It seemed that the man was assumed to be Cozarto from Mayuri's perspective. However what her surprised the most was seeing pictures of a baby being held in Serena's arms.

"Did the first generation star guardian have a child?" She questioned the boss of the current boss of the Vongola.

"The pictures show the truth, but I hardly found any confirmation of whether that child had any children or so...even the name of her child was scratched out along with that blurred picture of a man."

Mayuri's eyes casted down.

_Then that child is really the child of Serena and the first generation cloud guardian, Alaude. I remembered how Serena spoke of her husband...however I didn't expect it to be really true!_

"Anyway, I would also want you to have this," Kyuudaime pulled out a small blue velvet box placing it directly onto her hands.

As she opened the box, Mayuri found a golden pendant along with a wedding ring.

"These were also from the first generation star guardian, I was able to find them thanks to Michael," He smiled,"Please do take good care of them."

Bringing her face back to Kyuudaime she continued,"I will. Thank you very much sir."

* * *

At School...

* * *

Hibari had noticed that Mayuri was gone for a while, so he went to ask the herbi- Tsuna.

Just his luck, Hibari spotted the spiky haired boy,"Herbivore."

Shock entered Tsuna's face,"W-What Hibari-san?!"

"Where did that omnivore go."

"Omnivore-oh, Mayu-san...well she..." Tsuna sweated beads trying to make a choice.

_Should I say the truth...or say I don't know..._

Hibari noticed Tsuna's fidgeting habit,"Herbivore, spit it out."

"I-I really don't where she is at the moment!"

"Hn...I see...now get back to class Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hai!"

* * *

Two days later...

* * *

"Talbot-san? Are you there?" Mayuri walked into a room that was said to be Talbot's.

"Yes my dear?" said the elder as he walked up to her.

"Can you upgrade my rings for me?" She opened her right palm to reveal her three rings.

"Let me guess...its for an upcoming battle ain't it?" Within his bandages Talbot's eyes glinted,"Hm, that ring on your neck?"

"Oh, I got this from Kyuudaime." Mayuri lifted the ring dangling off of the silver chain.

"Serena's wedding ring ain't it?

A look of surprise enveloped Mayuri's face,"How-?"

"Why I am the one who made that beautiful ring," Talbot gave a grin,"Other than that, I'm guessing that you'll be expecting more of my assistance, right?"

Mayuri nodded.

* * *

At Tsuna's house

* * *

"Ne, Tsuna-kun?" A certain red head questioned the spiky brown haired teen.

"What, Enma?"

"Who was that girl that sits right next to Sasagawa-san?"

"Oh, you mean Mayu-san?"

He nodded, "How come she hasn't been at school for a while?"

"She is helping Kyuudaime for the inheritance ceremony...or so what Reborn tells me..." Tsuna explained,"I'll introduce you to her if we see her at the ceremony!"

"Thanks..."

* * *

Lazura: Next update will be uploaded probably Friday since Dance on Saturday...probably going to be writing fanfiction in the dance while everyone is dancing. ;D

Please Review.

 


	19. Unexpected Intrusion

Lazura: Bah! Tomorrow...no it's too close let me stay at home so that I can do fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

* * *

At the Garden area...

* * *

"Suzuki-san, would you like to meet Tsunayoshi-kun, again?" Tiomteo carefully placed the weeds of the plants down in a basket,"I've invited him over for a visit."

Mayuri pondered as she watered the plants,"Mmmm, I guess I should..."

"I haven't seen Tsuna-kun in a while..." She placed the watering can down on the floor.

At the same time the elevator door dinged.

"Ah...here he is now," Timoteo turned around,"Over here Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Hi! Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri said while waving over to Tsuna.

"Eh?! Grandpa and Mayu-san?!" Tsuna responded giving a startled expression.

Tsuna, who tensed remembering Kyuudaime's guardians, received a glare from Coyote however Ganauche just laughs.

* * *

Mayuri noticed Tsuna was stuttering the whole time as they were having tea.

_It seems that Tsuna is really terrified of what result he may get from Timoteo if he turns down the Inheritance Ceremony_

As the current boss and future boss of the Vongola chatted Mayuri glanced down at her necklace. Both a ring and the golden pendant gleamed in radiance.

_I wonder if...I can use these against him?_

Frowning, she returned her focus back over to her tea cup.

_Then why do I feel like these items won't be enough to get Daemon's attention?_

* * *

Somewhere Unknown...

* * *

"I really wish you'd stop giving me that face Mayuri-chan," A joyful voice sounded within the area.

Mayuri 'tsk' in annoyance, "Whose to say that I wanted to see you of all people?"

"I only have one reason for being here in the first place," Her voice became serious as she spoke,"You better follow what I ask for Byakuran."

A cheshire cat grin slowly developed on his face as he grabbed a marshmallow out of nowhere,"Of course, after all I will be seeingTsunayoshi-kun and the others quite soon~!"

"Hmph," Mayuri's heel clicked as she headed off, but before she left, "I'm definitely burning your marshmallows if you don't heal Yamamoto-san."

"Aw, don't be so cruel to me!" Byakuran whined playfully as he stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth.

* * *

On the day of the Inheritance Ceremony...

* * *

Mayuri, wearing her usual maifa suit along with a clip of a bunny with wings on it's back on her ponytail, came down the flight of stair of the castle.

Upon reaching to the grounds, Mayuri spotted Enma getting hurt by another Mafia Leader.

"Stop!" She intervened between them as her fan stopped his next blunt hit over Enma,"You shouldn't be doing that to any of the guests."

"Tch," He knew quite well who Mayuri was, thus leading him to retreat off somewhere else,"Let's go, it would be bad if we messed with that girl."

Sighing, Mayuri turned to face Enma lending a hand out to him,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Enma's face slightly turned red for a moment as Mayuri helped him up,"Thank you."

Soon Adelheid and the rest of Enma's guardians came running in asking Enma, "ENMA! ARE YOU OK?!"

"I'm fine, Adelheid."

Adelheid thanked Mayuri, "Thank you for protecting Enma."

"No, It was my pleasure," Mayuri smiled at her,"I just don't like seeing cruel people doing that to others."

Suddenly Tsuna and his guardians came running over, "Mayu-san! Enma-kun!"

"Hi, Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri waved back at them.

"Mayu-san...you met Enma-kun already?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I saw some people about to hit him, and you know the rest Tsuna."

"I-I see...well Mayu-san this Shimon Famiglia Kozart Enma and-." Tsuna introduced, but he got cut off by the members of Shimon

"Aoba Koyo."

"Mizuno Kaoru."

"Ooyama Rauji."

"Shitt. P!"

"Katou Julie~"

"Suzuki Adelheid."

"Well this is awkward..." Mayuri spoke

"What is?" Tsuna blinked.

"Me and Adelheid-san have the same surnames...," There was a short dead silence among them,"...well I can just call you Adelheid-san, right?"

Adelheid just nodded back in response to Mayuri's thought.

* * *

The air around them soon created a murderous vibe as another person entered the area.

"It's rare for you to come." Reborn turned to the stairs revealing Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yelped in shock.

"Someone attacked a student within school grounds, I will bite the perpetrator to death." Hibari responded at the same time his eyes narrowed over to Mayuri, "You."

"Ehehe. I'll be heading over to where Michael and Kyuudaime now! Bye!" Mayuri dashed off in terror.

_Shoot I forgot about Kyoya!_

"Tch...omnivore." Hibari said under his breath

"M-Mayu-san...really..." Tsuna sweat dropped watching her shadow fade away in the distance.

Enma stared at the fleeting figure.

_She's quite an interesting person...that girl...I can see what Shimon Primo meant about the star guardian, they sure leave a good impression on others._

* * *

At the beginning of the Ceremony...

* * *

"Michael, what am I going to do," Mayuri mumbled,"I think I'm missing something else that I need to get Daemon's attention."

"Don't worry," Michael pulled out an envelope,"Hide this in pocket for now, it's best to keep this one especially at your side."

Mayuri gave her sensei an incredulous expression, however she knew there was no time to question him anyway,"Okay."

By the time Enma and his family revealed their true goals, Mayuri stepped forward to face Enma as the remaining guardian left.

Standing protectively before the fallen, Mayuri questioned Enma,"Why, Enma?"

"Mayu-san...I'm sorry..." Enma apologized as he hit Mayuri's neck.

_Guh! I never expected Enma to have that much power..._

She last thought before fainting.

"MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna's voice was the last thing she heard before Mayuri had fainted.

* * *

Hibari gritted his teeth as he watched Mayuri fall into Enma's hands.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING MAYU-SAN?!" Tsuna angrily glared at Enma.

"Her ancestor was Shimon Primo's first love." Enma stated.

Everyone(especially Hibari) widened their eyes...

"Meaning~ She is Enma's bride-to-be~!" Julie announced as he took Chrome along with.

Hibari was pissed off as ever after hearing what Julie said even though he couldn't move.

"This end for the Vongola and the beginning for the Shimon." Enma said as he carried Mayuri out with him.

* * *

After Shimon had left...

* * *

Talbot arrived just in time to tell Tsuna, "Mayuri knew that this was going to happen and asked me if I can upgrade your rings."

"Mayu-san told you..." Tsuna stared at the elder in disbelief

"Yes, do you remember seeing a clip on Mayuri's hair?"

"A clip...AH!" Tsuna just realized.

_Mayuri's Animal Clip!_

"Yep, that clip is the upgraded version of the star ring combined with her animal rings, however it depends on the owner that wields the ring...allowing it to change its ring form to something else like Mayuri's clip."

"Yeah...I understand now," Tsuna answered,"Please upgrade the rings!"

* * *

Lazura: Wish me luck tomorrow at my dance :P

Please Review.

 


	20. The Fifth Memory Key

**Lazura: It seems that the winner of my recent poll for possible stories is...Silent Assassin! :D Thank you to all of the people who took the time in voting for another KHR story! Now like I said in my profile page, I really don't have any pairing or even name for the main character since I said it depended on you guys who are reading this story in particular. I have a few things to say before I even start writing a small rough draft of Silent Assassin (SA):**

**1) The pairing can't be a TsunaXoc or HibariXoc. The reason why is...you are reading a HibariXoc story now, and the collaboration story I'm doing known as Fall for Me has TsunaXoc. It can be any other guy, as long as it's not these specific two major characters including AlaudeXoc. Plus it would be good for me to try and write a different story focused on a different KHR guy.**

**2) Now I didn't really come up with a name for her yet. Honestly no name is coming to me at the moment, so here's the chance for you the readers to pick a name for her. It doesn't have to be an italian name, I mean I haven't specifically dub her as a full on Italiano.**

**Since that's already out of the way, let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**After the First Memory Key...**

* * *

"...Mmmn?" Mayuri's eyes fluttered open the moment she awoke,"Was that, Vongola Primo and Shimon Primo?"

Sitting up, she found herself lying on a bed similar to what Chrome found herself on, except there was no sign of Chrome at all.

"Where am I?" Mayuri wondered.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a familiar red head.

"E-Enma?!" startled Mayuri got off the bed immediately, but found her shoulders being gripped by Enma's hands.

_Eh?_

Next thing she knew, Enma enveloped her into a hug.

"..." Unable to speak Mayuri returned Enma's hug not knowing what to say.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment.

However by the time Enma realized he was hugging Mayuri, he released the hug and began apologizing,"I'm sorry!"

He ran out of the room with a bright red face, stopping within the hallway Enma questioned his own mind.

_What in the world was I doing that for?!_

* * *

**Back at the room where Mayuri was...**

* * *

"W-What was that?" Mayuri sweat dropped, however a faint blush was painted on her face. Shaking her head in fury, Mayuri reminded herself to focus.

_C'mon Mayuri focus! You need to wait here for now otherwise you'll be in deep trouble if you leave this place now!_

After all Mayuri stare outside the window,"Now's not the time for love."

* * *

**Somewhere...unknown**

* * *

"That's right, after all...you aren't supposed to," A man's voice said,"Otherwise you won't be fit on holding that spirit."

"Hmph, such a pathetic emotion, for a stupid original," A girl's voice entered along,"However I can't wait to see her yet again. Suzuki Mayuri. My original self."

"Til the right time, right now we should prepare for the next trial..right, Yuki?" The man closed the image they were seeing, and started off in preparing for their arrival.

* * *

**Everyone watching the third memory key...**

* * *

"Boss!" A little girl called,"You received a letter from someone named Giotto!"

"From Giotto?" The red headed man asked the girl.

She eagerly replied,"Yup!"

"I wonder how many years has it been since," He said to himself as he gingerly opened the letter,"Giotto is now the boss a big family."

_Hi Cozarto, How are you?_

_I hope you receive this letter, since you have no fixed address...actually I'm supposed to have the free life you're leading right now, you know._

Cozarto chuckled upon reading his friend's thought.

_Now I've gained trustworthy comrades one after another. I'm sure you remember them quite well._

"Who else couldn't forget them," Cozarto commented making the other children along with adults around him question.

_And the bond of the family has gotten stronger. The organization has continued to grow bigger and bigger since. It's a giant organization that even the police can't interfere recklessly with. However it scares me sometimes whether this is really what I wanted to do...it makes me wonder if the Vongola that I created in order to save things precious to me has now become something fearful to people...I'd like to if there's a right answer...I'm sorry to make you listen to me whine, Cozarto since you are the only one who I can talk to about this...sorry to tell you this right after what I said, but actually the biggest war ever is coming up soon. As of right now, Serena is in no condition to fight now that she has a child to care for, and it'll be a dangerous even if gathering all of the Vongola Forces...I know that you're a boss leading fifty excellent members. Would you lend me your power? Cozarto, I'd like to see you too._

_-Vongola Primo_

Cozarto's eyes narrowed, and with determination burning in his eyes,"Wait for me Giotto."

"I'll be there to help you out."

* * *

**Over to Mayuri...**

* * *

"No way..." Mayuri blinked a few times after watching the third memory key,"Serena did had a child, and it was proven by that letter by Daemon."

"But...that child vanished without a trace after that incident, the incident that sent Serena to her death."

Mayuri wanted to cry to her heart's content, her ancestor could have lived and would've made a happy family. The moment Elena had died which caused Daemon to undergo a dramatic change started tearing their world out into pieces.

"I need to see them," She said to herself,"I think it's time I slipped out of this place."

Mayuri quietly walked over to the door creating a small opening to see if there was any of the Shimon family members left after the third memory key.

_I doubt that any of them would still be here after that memory. Although Daemon may be still within the building with Chrome._

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she closed the door placing her forehead against the surface.

_If I were to risk myself getting seen by Daemon...I would be in a lot of trouble. I guess I have to rely on the story line from now on, but I hate to leave Chrome in that state._

"Labu," Mayuri muttered as she touched her clip,"Please help me."

* * *

"I'm beginning to question the Shimon Primo's taste in islands." Mayuri mumbled as she slowly walked closer to the waterfall battle between Hibari and Adelheid.

Watching Hibari's successful moment of taking Adelheid's perfect band, she watched as the fourth key flew into the air.

The memory that will reveal signs of Daemon's betrayal.

**_The loser is Suzuki Adelheid._ **

**_The battle is over, therefore that which was been entrusted by Giotto and Cozarto..._ **

**_The Fourth 'Key' shall be revealed._ **

**_Behold._ **

Right there in the Vindice's hands was the fourth key...the ink bottle.

As the memory unfolded before them, Mayuri remembered...

_Once this memory is done the fifth key shall reveal 'her' death._

As soon as the memory finished, she took her time in hiding somewhere no one could sense her presence.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

_Now the battle has been decided, I present the fifth'key'._

_Behold._

A ripped paper that had a sky flame was revealed within the Vindice's hand this time.

Mayuri gulped. She wasn't prepared for what's to come.

* * *

**_The Near End of the Fifth Memory Key_  (Skipping the part of Daemon doing his evil deeds)...**

* * *

"Serena!" Cozarto shook Serena,"Wake up! Please!"

"Promise me Cozarto, that you and the Shimon Famiglia will always be the Vongola's ally no matter what generation." Serena eyes fluttered open for a short time, with her last bit of strength she asked Cozarto to promise her.

"You know that I'll always be Giotto's ally no matter what happens!" Cozarto reminded Serena, determination shined brightly within his eyes.

"Thank you..." Serena smiled one last time...then her heart stopped.

"Damn it!" Cozarto said as he punched the ground creating a fist imprint after placing Serena's body down,"You weren't supposed to die!"

"Cozarto!" Giotto and the rest of the guardians minus Daemon arrived.

Once they noticed Serena lying peacefully on the ground, Giotto hesitantly asked,"What happened to Serena?"

"I'm sorry..." Cozarto unfortunately could not respond.

Unable to face the guardians or Giotto.

Knuckle rushed over to Serena, checking for any sign of life...but it was no use.

Knuckle's face shown only pain as he turned over to the others,"We're too late."

Alaude simply walked over to Serena.

As he stood beside the unmoving body, Alaude gingerly took hold of her hand.

His face was unreadable, while the others bore faces of regret and sadness.

The scene ended as silence filled the memory.

* * *

**~End of the Fifth Memory Key~**

* * *

A loud cry entered the area.

It was none other than Mayuri.

As she stepped into the area, Mayuri's face was plastered with hatred toward Daemon,"This is your fault!"

Pointing a Sai at the mist user tears streamed against her face,"Serena's child would've had a family and you ruined it!"

She was about to charge at him when an arm covered Mayuri's face holding her back.

"Let me go!" Mayuri screeched thrashing about unable to see whoever it was that's holding her back.

"Stop." Hibari's voice sounded against her ear.

"B-But!"

He kept his hold on her as the next fight began, "Yamamoto Takeshi is facing him."

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for the late update, but this whole week I'm undergoing a lot of stress for the time being. However I will still update this story as usual, but hopefully nothing stupid goes wrong this whole month.**

**Please Review.**


	21. I Love Him

**Lazura: So far my friends suggested some pairings to me for the next KHR story that I will be doing. We have GiottoXoc, GokuderaXoc, SpannerXoc, FuutaXoc, BelXoc, FranXoc, DinoXoc, and ShoichiXoc. However I have yet decided a specific pairing, but when the time comes a rough part of Silent Assassin will appear in one of the CHnH chapters. So please do have that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Sitting by the warm fire, Mayuri tried her best not to frown around Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"Eh?!" Tsuna and Gokudera sputtered,"Byakuran?!"

Yamamoto lifted his shirt up to show that his wounds had healed explaining, "That's right he healed these wounds for me. It's most likely he used the knowledge he received from a parallel world."

Mayuri stepped in on the conversation not wanting to hear Tsuna and Gokudera argue about Byakuran actually being alive,"You guys...it's okay I went into an agreement with Byakuran myself."

A cricket chirping in the distance can be heard as silence filled the area.

All she saw was the shocked faces of Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, although Reborn was quite calm upon listening to what Mayuri had to say.

"The heck is wrong with you guys?" Mayuri gave the trio a look questioning them 'why in the world are you guys staring at me like that?'.

"B-But Mayu-san, don't you remember what Byakuran did?" Tsuna didn't want to mention much since the incident kind of placed Mayuri into a mental breakdown.

However Mayuri simply stated,"What happened during that time only had to do with the TYL Mayuri along with TYL Byakuran. When I met Byakuran, he didn't show any signs of possible 'Wanting to Take Over the World' mode."

"It was more of a...what's the word again?" She pondered a bit until Yamamoto finished her sentence.

"Refreshing face?"

"Ah, yeah that's the word I was looking for," Mayuri nodded.

"Well if Yamamoto and Mayu-san say so..." Tsuna began,"Then I'll believe them."

"That's right," Reborn agreed," Besides if he turns out evil we'll take him down again."

Tsuna huffed,"Don't say that so casually!"

"But you guys were in trouble back there," Yamamoto pointed out making Tsuna and Gokudera think back about what had happened there.

Reborn explained,"It's because Tsuna was moping around thinking 'I don't know if this is even the right thing to do.' or so he says."

"Uwah! Don't tell Yamamoto and Mayu-san that!" After Tsuna calmed down he apologized,"Anyways...sorry. But after that, Hibari-san gave me a hint."

As Tsuna continued his talk about defeating Daemon Spade and rescuing the Shimon Family...

Turning her head over to Hibari.

_If it wasn't for Kyoya...I would have ended up facing Daemon and not being able to explain to him of his misunderstanding._

By the time Tsuna and the others went to sleep, Mayuri walked over to the sleeping Hibari.

Standing beside Him, Mayuri muttered,"Thank you, Kyoya."

A smile was found on her face, originally she decided after thanking Hibari she was going to back to sleep with the others.

However...a hand grabbed Mayuri's arm, turning her head slightly to see who caught her hand. It was none other than Hibari. Standing wide awake before her.

"Kyo-" She wanted to say his name, but the words wouldn't come out.

Honestly, Mayuri did missed him.

_Serena..._

Mayuri knew it all along.

_In the end you were right._

Once Mayuri faced Hibari, she hugged him. Hibari on the other hand, was a very tiny amount surprised on her action.

_We both have fallen in love with that one special person._

"...So that is your answer." Hibari smirked or what seemed like a smirk. Mayuri couldn't even tell if he was either smiling as his TYL self did in the picture or was smirking.

But Mayuri knew one thing.

_I love Hibari Kyoya. After all this time, I was indeed in love with the disciplinary committee head perfect._

Silently up in one of the tropical trees in the island not to far from the campsite where the small group rested at, there was Reborn holding a green video recorder filming the scene unknown to Hibari or Mayuri's sense of noticing.

* * *

As Tsuna's group headed forward to save Enma, Mayuri along with Hibari trailed behind.

Mayuri would sometimes make a few side glances over to Hibari, but at the same time force herself to stop.

_...Okay stop._

**_*glance*_ **

_Stop._

**_*glance*_ **

_STOP!_ _I know I just finally fallen for him, but now is not the time for romance! I have to focus on talking to Daemon. No problem._

"Oi."

Flinching upon response Mayuri turned over to Hibari,"Yes?"

"Detention."

"Eh?! W-What?! WHY?"

"Your absences at school."

"...Ugh," Mayuri groaned unaware of Hibari's faint smile.

By the time Mayuri and Hibari caught up Tsuna was about to face Enma...

"Enma's going to be fine," Tsuna gave his friends a reassuring smile.

"Okay, well in that case we'll leave it to you Tsuna!"

"Please be careful Jyuudaime!"

At the same time Mayuri tried to stop Hibari, but the scene carried onward.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari began,"That runt is my prey."

Tsuna sputtered,"H-Hibari-san!"

"Well I suppose I can wait for you to be killed first," He continued,"Afterwards I'll bite him to death."

"Kyoya..." Mayuri sweat dropped," I doubt Tsuna would easily die. After all he is a great friend you can count on."

"Thank you Mayu-san," Tsuna gulped two dying will pills at the same time facing over to Enma,"Enma! Listen to what I have to say!"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

" **We present the Sixth Key** ," The Vindice held out a hand to reveal a clear pacifier.

"A clear binky?!" Tsuna responded in shock. Reborn as well gritted his teeth as questions rush through his mind.

" **The past of the Vongola and Shimon continues**!"

* * *

**-The Sixth Key-**

* * *

"Why don't we stay quiet about everything that happened here?" Cozarto suggested,"Our Shimon Family was killed in battled with the Vongola."

"What are you saying Cozarto?!" Giotto argued.

"You remember what Serena said in her final letter along with her last words, didn't you Giotto?"

Giotto kept a painful expression, it was bad enough that he lost not only a guardian..but a great friend who treated everyone as equals.

"If only Serena were still here..." He muttered to himself as he silently agreed to Cozarto's suggestion,"Fine."

"But...remember that as long as the Vongola exists, the Shimon will always be there in the shadows supporting us."

Cozarto grinned hearing his decision,"In that case I swear, the Shimon won't feel any resentment towards the Vongola Family for this incident...No matter what happens our families will be close."

Giotto agreed,"Yeah."

As the two made the promise, a dark shadow flashed by the trio.

" **You've said the words** ," the figure before them intoned," **Now I must uphold the mafia law...Giotto-kun and Cozarto-kun...** "

"It's him/Vindice!" Giotto and Cozarto exclaimed in surprise.

"Or should I call you...Bermuda von Vichtenstein?" Giotto remarked.

* * *

**~End of Sixth Memory Key~**

* * *

"That baby just now...was that an Arcobaleno?!" Tsuna uttered, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oi! Vindice, what's the meaning of this?!" Reborn raised a fist at the bandaged man,"Why do you possess that clear pacifier?!"

" **We have no reason...to tell you** ," the Vindice stated.

Reborn gritted his teeth.

"Reborn," Mayuri looked sadly at Reborn from behind Hibari.

The Vindice continued onward," **Kozarto Enma. You are the Shimon boss, so you will stay and watch the battle of both families till the end**."

" **Your imprisonment will be taken care of after the final battle of your final guardian**."

Mayuri's head shot up, "Chrome. Tsuna...Chrome's with Daemon right now!"

* * *

**Lazura:Massive updates coming your way real soon.  
**

**Please Review.**


	22. End of Shimon-Inheritance Arc

**Lazura: Okay computer decided to be stupid and deleted a chunk of this chapter thus making me rage out in frustration for a couple of minutes. So if you're confused by the major time skip, this is reason why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.  
**

* * *

At the moment when Daemon's spirit was hit by Tsuna's attack a pocket watch fell out.

Mayuri hurried over to pick up the watch, and at the same time Tsuna followed to see what was in the watch.

"I knew it..." Mayuri's tears streamed.

Tsuna couldn't understand why she was crying, but he knew one thing for sure.

The picture on the pocket watch was none other than Primo, his guardians, and an unfamiliar woman beside Daemon.

"What's in the watch Tsuna and Mayuri?" Reborn asked.

"It's a picture of Daemon with the Vongola Family." Tsuna thus pointed out,"There's a woman standing next to Daemon..."

"A beautiful woman..." Reborn hoped over to Tsuna's shoulder as Mayuri showed them the pocket watch.

"Fufu, isn't she beautiful..." Daemon's spirit began,"I'm sure your star guardian know her name very well. After all Mayuri's descendant, Serena, was quite a close friend of hers."

Tsuna and the others turned over to Mayuri who spoke taking out a similar colored item except its a locket to Daemon's,"Of course I would know her name...Elena. Serena's precious friend at the time when the Vongola was such a vigilant group."

Tsuna and Reborn peered over to find that the locket was similar to Daemon's only a tad different. The picture in the locket had two more people added onto the picture. One of them Tsuna and Reborn was able to determine as Cozarto, however the child in Serena's hands was unfamiliar.

"Elena, the eternal light that illuminates my life," Daemon started,"Obviously I wasn't turned against the Primo Family at first. Back then, Elena and I loved the Vongola Family more than anything."

"What?" Tsuna wondered,"Then why?"

That's when Daemon told his side of the story.

However Mayuri began to speak as she took out the envelope being held in her pocket,"Elena didn't want that."

"What do you mean?" Daemon questioned the girl,"How can you prove that, it's impossible..."

"This letter," Mayuri pointed to the paper she pulled out,"This is the letter before Serena died, it also details about Elena's true message to Daemon."

Daemon's eyes softened,"Elena..."

Mayuri began to read out loud the letter.

_To the Vongola Guardians,_

_This is the last time I'll say good bye. For good. However I wanted to write to all of you about how happy I was being with all of you._

_G- I hope that you'll be a great right-hand man for Giotto. Be by his side as if you were a raging storm protecting your boss and do your best in helping everyone._

_Asari- Your songs have always helped me whenever I feel down or whether I was concerned about something. Be just like the rain who washes the pain and sorrow for everyone._

_Knuckle- You always helped me whenever I or the others got hurt. Your smile reminded me of the bright sun that would shine down on everyone._

_Lampo- Even if I'm gone, I want you to remember that you are a guardian as well. You will become a lightening rod taking in whatever hits the family._

_Daemon- Even if you may not get this letter. I want you to know that Elena didn't want you to make the Vongola become a group in which people can tremble in fear because of their name. Elena wanted you to protect it, you have the ability to create illusions that would protect the family from incoming enemies._

_Giotto- You were always my dear friend and a great boss. You reminded me very much of the sky. Someone who keeps all his guardians...no...friends in tact to form a great vigilant group. Even if there is no hope of me being able to live...I want you to live on an continue waiting. I feel like there will be a time where all of us can live in peace in another life perhaps._

_Alaude- Don't follow me in the path that I chose for myself. No matter what happens, I don't want you in despair. If I do die...please live for me._

_I don't want you to do anything like my brother did. It wouldn't be like you. Your aloof as if you were a floating solitary cloud. I want you to continue helping Giotto and the others no matter what happens. It's sad...I will not be their for our child's life. Please let...stay with ..., chances are that ... will be targeted knowing that you are his father. Last I want to say...I love you, no matter what happens._

_I will always love you._

_Your Star Guardian,_

_Serena_

Far bellow the edge of the letter, were japanese letters wording out:

_'Kondo Nadeshiko'_

* * *

"Serena...you were truly Elena's dear friend," Daemon said thinking as if he was seeing an image of Serena behind Mayuri, and next to Serena was none other than Elena.

"Elena..."

"Elena feels gratitude for you," Tsuna answered quickly,"Elena knows you constantly lived for her, she says 'thank you'."

Daemon's hand reached out over to the pocket watch Mayuri handed over to Tsuna,"Elena...I couldn't save you back then. Please forgive me!"

"Daemon, be rest assured...Tsuna will take care of the Vongola," Reborn confirmed.

"Wait, before you go Daemon!" Mayuri showed Serena's locket held a picture,"Who is the name of the child Serena and the first cloud guardian, Alaude, had? You surely would know of his name?"

Daemon closed his eyes,"It's been decades since I last saw of him. He vanished right after Serena's death along with Serena's guardian, Brando. I also wanted to protect him, since he had absolutely nothing to do with this incident."

Focusing his attention to Mayuri,"I'm quite sure, the moment when he vanished...I couldn't sense his flames anymore until the day of the Inheritance Ceremony."

"Eh? What do you mean?!" Tsuna startled, not understanding any of what they were saying.

"He's alive...in our time era?" She announced to straighten Daemon's prediction.

"Yes, but I doubt that he would want to me to mention his name," Daemon chuckled at the thought,"After all he is the son of Alaude. I'd rather not want to be cursed by him in the after life or face his father's spirit."

Mayuri gave Daemon a puzzled look.

_What did he mean by that?_

"I'm sure he'll answer you one day, but for now is not the time." Daemon turned over to Tsuna,"I'll listen to Elena's feelings and stop worrying about you. Because now it's Sawada Tsunayoshi's monkey show to run."

With Daemon's last statements, he faded away back to place where Elena, and the others were waiting for him.

* * *

Before everyone was ready to leave the island, Mayuri decided to have a talk with Enma. Somewhere from a distance, a certain perfect was glaring at the sight.

The two silent walked along the edge of the beach, Mayuri wondered at the same time about how Cozarto Shimon was interested in Serena after hearing from Julie.

_I might as well ask him anyway._

"Enma-kun, what did you mean about Cozarto Shimon loving Serena?" Mayuri asked.

"Well along with the rings there was a private journal holding a picture of the previous star guardian in it..."

"Oh," Mayuri blinked,"Now I see the reason why Serena kept pictures instead of writing such events down a journal."

"Why?"

"She probably wanted to keep that part a secret!" Mayuri smiled making Enma's heart beat fast.

All of the members of Shimon and Vongola,(Keiko was beside Mukuro the instant Chrome sent a message to her)came to tell them to go but...Julie pushes Enma's back and tells him, "MAKE A MOVE NOW ENMA!"

"WHA?!" Enma being the clumsy person he was ended up falling on top of Mayuri

"OOF!" Mayuri groaned, however there was a soft touch on her lips.

_What..._

"MMPH?!" Mayuri and Enma were kissing in front of everyone(just Shimon and Vongola 10th gen).

Tsuna was frozen stiff.

"Chrome shield your eyes!" Keiko blocked Chrome's view of the scene thus lead to her and Mukuro covering Chrome's eyes.

Yamamoto just laughed with Kaoru while looking over to the side.

Gokudera was too busy talking about UMAs with Shitt P in order to avoid the scene.

Rauji covered both his and Lambo's eyes.

Adelheid went after Julie for what he did.

Koyo and Ryohei were too busy jogging around the island.

Enma started apologizing in a fit, "I-I'm sorry!"

Soon a huge evil intent entered the area.

"KAMI KOROSU..." Hibari charging at Enma in full speed.

Let's just say Adelheid had to protect Enma the whole way back home as Mayuri was frozen stiff about what just happened.

* * *

**Lazura: And now here's a short extra.**

* * *

"Hm?" Michael suddenly felt a strange sense that someone was talking about him from behind his back,"That's really strange..."

"What's wrong?" Gamma asked. Michael came to negotiate over what's going to be taking place soon.

"I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to murder someone right now," As he spoke out loud, a looming dark aura was behind him.

Gamma sweat dropped as he placed his coffee back to the table,"I think it's just your imagination Michael."

"Imagination or not, my senses are never wrong," Giving Gamma a glare.

"Right..." Gamma sighed as he picked up a picture frame sitting on the table,"So this is the rumored First Generation Guardians of the Vongola Family?"

"Yeah, along with the Shimon Family boss and someone of noble blood by the name of Elena were also there," Michael leaned in as he and Gamma stared at the picture.

"I can't believe you're their kid."

"Yup, me neither..." Michael said moving back.

Light from the window shined onto the picture, it was the same picture that was given to the Ninth except Cozarto's and the child's face wasn't blurred out.

Held by Serena, yet glance at through Alaude in the picture...a baby boy in a blue blanket was smiling. He had most of Serena's features, except...

"I didn't know you had blue eyes," Gamma pointed out.

"I used to," Michael closed his now black eyes,"It was the only physical trait I had in connection with my father."

"Michael..."

"It's okay...if I didn't become an Arcobaleno then who knows what would have happened to me."

Gamma eyed Michael,"You're thinking about that girl, Koizumi Maya, aren't you?"

Standing up Michael turned over to the window, a slight breeze blew against his face.

"She only knew me as Suzuki Kyosuke, as of now I go by Michael," Michael returned a smile over to Gamma,"I'm sure she's happy right now...in a better place. After all, it was thanks to her that I met Mayuri."

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for now, but there will still be more updates! By the way has anybody have any idea who Koizumi Maya might be to Michael?**

**Please Review.**


	23. Christmas Extra

**Lazura: This one is just an extra about Michael and Koizumi Maya :) along with a remastered version of the Christmas chapter of my sequel.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**One Winter Night**

* * *

Three Years Ago...

Small snowflakes gently float through the sky.

A young man staring from the inside of a cafe, his coffee cup was still warm by the time he picked it up.

"Who knew Japan in this world could ever be so cold?" He spoke to himself as he sipped his coffee. Slightly shivering from the cold, he tugged his black trench coat tighter,"Ugh...I hate winter."

"I never thought you of all hated the cold?" A kind voice giggled a bit seeing his shivering form thus changed to a teasing tone,"I thought you loved winter Kyosuke?"

The man turned to find a young woman wearing a warm gray coat and winter boots, her dark brown hair was wavy yet her eyes are more of a hazel.

"Shut up, Maya," he glared daggers at her through his onyx colored eyes, however it softened in returning over to the window,"I was referring to how it can bring people together."

Smiling she took a seat beside him,"Just like us?"

Kyosuke placed his hand over her's as his face slowly tinted red,"Baka. Don't say stuff like that out in the open."

"And that's what I love about you," Gripping tightly on his hand they continued to share this warm moment. Ignoring all the stares directed at them.

* * *

**-Present Time-**

* * *

At Michael and Mayuri's house...

A similar slow drizzle of snowflakes floated down to the heaps of snow on the ground.

"It's that time again," Michael said as he picked up a picture.

It was a picture of him and a young woman hugging his arm tight. They were in front of a church, it wasn't that big, although...a promise was made at the time.

"If I didn't let go of your hand, you would've still been alive..." Placing the picture on his desk, he reflected,"However we all can't blame fate. Otherwise..."

Michael turned his head to see Mayuri humming to herself as she placed Christmas decorations around the house.

"I wouldn't have met my own descendant," smiling to himself,"Maybe one day...we'll meet again."

As he left his room to go help Mayuri, a ghostly image of the same young lady sat beside the picture grinning.

Softly she whispered,"Kyosuke."

* * *

**-Three Years Ago at a Church-**

* * *

"Stop tugging on my arm, I think you're going to break my arm off," Kyosuke tried to get himself out of Maya's arm grip but no dice.

Maya pouted at him,"Aw, c'mon Kyosuke! It's just one picture!"

"Just one picture," He stated.

"Yeah!" She shoved out her camera from her handbag, taking a picture as she clutched onto Kyosuke's arm.

As she took her time to see the picture, Kyosuke placed his head on her shoulder. His warm breath kept hitting against her cold skin.

She gasped upon contact,"Kyosuke, I can't see the picture if you do that."

His mouth formed a frown, as Kyosuke lifted his head to face Maya's slightly annoyed puffed up face.

"It doesn't matter...just focus your attention elsewhere."

Raising a brow,"What do you me-?"

Soft lips pressed against Maya's stopping her persistent questions. At the same time the camera dropped, falling into the incandescent snow.

"Merry Christmas, Maya." Kyosuke said after pulling himself away from her.

Another picture was taken at the same time, except this one was...

Maya giving Kyosuke a peck on the cheek,"Merry Christmas to you too!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas Omnivore**

* * *

Mayuri helped placed more decorations within her house.

"Michael! I'm done setting up the living room. Do you need any help decorating the tree?"

"No, I can handle it." Michael snaps his fingers and magically the tree transformed into a nicely ornamented Christmas Tree.

"Cheater." Mayuri stated.

"Hey! Don't judge my power!" Michael yelled back at her, however she stuck a tongue at him saying, "Bleh."

"I'm going to send a message to Aria," She marched off to Michael's room to use the computer.

Unfortunately her computer had been destroyed when Michael set off timed bombs in her room. Being the absent minded person he was, one of the bombs was accidentally placed on her desk.

"Huh?" Mayuri noticed a picture on the desk of Michael's computer,"I didn't know Michael had a girlfriend..."

"That's because I did have one," Michael's voice boomed from the door causing Mayuri to jump at his sudden arrival.

"Wait...'I did'..." Mayuri mumbled,"Michael, I didn't mean to be rude, but what do you mean?"

"Maybe when you're older, then I'll tell you." Michael sighed as he went back to the kitchen.

_Michael..._

Mayuri frowned,"I'm not a child anymore."

* * *

**At Kokuyo Land...**

* * *

"A-Achoo!" sneezed Fran as he continued to huddle up close to the fire that Miki had kindly made.

"Oi! Stupid-woman! Why the f***k did you make a camp fire in the middle of the place?!" Ken angrily raised a fist in front of Miki.

"SHADDUP! KEN!" Miki yelled back as she bonked him in the head with the end of her spear.

"OW! WHY I OUTTA!" Ken and Miki were death glaring at each other as they each readied their powers for the killing.

However once Mukuro entered the room, he turned his head over to Ken, "Ken. Shouldn't you be out by now."

"But Mukuro-sama!" Ken continued but Mukuro's aura radiated in a deadly silence by the second.

"Ken." Mukuro's face began to form a sly version of a cheshire cat grin.

Ken just nodded back, thus dashing out of the place.

Mukuro smiled over to Miki. "Miki, my dear."

He draped an arm around Miki.

"We're finally alone at last." He whispered into her ears.

"What?! Wait! What about Chrome, Chikusa, or Fran?!" Miki side stepped away from Mukuro.

"Oh, Chrome is heading to a party of the skylark's girl, Chikusa followed after Ken, and Fran went to go help the Varia."

"Then you mean."

"Yes." Mukuro replied with a flashing smile.

Miki immediately vanished off using her powers to find Chrome.

Mukuro 'tsked' placing a nicely wrapped bag under Miki's small Christmas Tree.

* * *

Right after Mayuri and Michael had finished decorating the house, Mayuri went out for awhile to stare at the snow.

_Brr...it's so cold outside during winter._

Mayuri was wearing a white muffler along with a dark blue colored trench coat which were cover a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. Finally she was wearing a blue beanie holding her animal pin and finally black winter boots.

Mayuri just happened to pass by the school, staring at it from a distance. She began to reminisce those times with Tsuna and the others.

_I swear those were probably the best times I've ever had._

A gust of wind blew somewhat dragging Mayuri's beanie off her head.

"Oh no!" Mayuri ran after the beanie cap as it landed onto a tree filled with icicles.

The cap ended up getting caught on one of the farthest branches from the ground.

"Shoot. I hope I can climb up there with no problems." Mayuri carefully climbed up to the branch, luckily she was able to grab the cap off the branch.

However a strong gust of wind blew making Mayuri lose control of her wings. She ended up falling down screaming, "AH!"

Mayuri thought she was going to crash onto the snow, but somebody caught her.

_Eh?_

Mayuri slowly opened her eyes to find that Hibari was holding her.

"Kyoya!"

"Hn. Don't do anything stupid." Hibari said as he put Mayuri down.

"Hey! I was just trying to get my hat back!" Mayuri argued back.

Hibari suddenly pinned Mayuri against the icicle filled tree.

"Kyoya?" Mayuri had her eyes shut once Hibari pushed her into the tree. His response was, "Don't do something stupid like what you did in the future."

"As if I'm going to do that." Mayuri sarcastically replied.

However Hibari kept a serious glare at her.

All of a sudden a rustle from the bushes was heard. Hibari released Mayuri and charged in the direction of the sounds.

"OW! KYOYA!" yelled a familiar voice.

"D-Dino..." Mayuri sweat-dropped once she heard Dino's piercing yell.

* * *

**At Mayuri's House...**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone made a toast.

Mayuri noticed that Hibari was against the door entryway.

"Kyoya. Here." Mayuri tried to give him some cake.

Hibari ignored her.

"Mayu~" Miki hummed from behind her.

"What?" Mayuri asked.

"Look above you and the skylark~" Miki smirked deviously making Mayuri shiver a bit.

As Mayuri looked up, there was a floating mistletoe right above Mayuri and Hibari.

"Miki!" Mayuri's face became red.

_This is exactly why I avoided to put mistletoes up!_

"Now, now~ I remember you stating that you followed all of the holiday traditions."

"Grr...I swear...Miki..." Mayuri put the cake down, thus proceeded to lean in closer to Hibari's face.

Hibari knew that Mayuri was leaning in closer to his face, so he grabbed Mayuri's hand, and instead pulled her face up close to his. Mayuri's face was rouge red once she pulled away from Hibari's face.

"Eh?! Not fair~! I didn't get to see Mayu's face!" Miki whined.

What happened during that small standpoint was that Mayuri ended up getting kissed by Hibari, just before she was about to pull her face away from Hibari's he said, "Merry Christmas, Omnivore."

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter will be the New Year's Extra and the start of the next arc! :) Hope you guys have a great Christmas Holiday. Although I don't start winter break...one more week to survive school, I can do this! By the way here's a sneak preview of Silent Assassin!**

* * *

"Target number 1,510 sighted," A muffled voice spoke unto a small mic on an earpiece.

A small figure depicted by the moon's light shown a young girl leering at her prey. Reaching for her rifle strapped to her back, she surveyed the area. Luckily for her there was no one in sight within this ghost town of Italy, except for her and the target.

"Lock," Within seconds a painful scream rang throughout the area,"Mission accomplished. Shade, send the transportation."

"Yes, Aurelia," A man's voice responded from the mic.

Frowning she responded,"I told you, Shade. Call me 'Aura' like you used to when we were kids."

"And get scolded by the commander," The man shuddered through the mic,"No way."

* * *

**Lazura: That's all of Silent Assassin I can show for now, but next time I will be posting the story...probably after this story or when this story hits the last arc. Please Review.**


	24. New Years, Two Extras

**Lazura: Hello everybody! Are you all having a great New Year's Eve? Anyway I didn't want to update until now since I was editing most of the chapters along with updating old stories that needed to be updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"It's so cold!" Mayuri shivered as she walked out of the house wearing a blue with star patterned kimono along with a red ribbon. Her hair was tied up with a red rose pin. Labu and Rii stayed with Michael since it was too cold for them.

"Well better head over to the shrine before I meet up with everyone else..." Mayuri remembered before and continued heading in the direction of the shrine.

* * *

**At the shrine...**

* * *

Mayuri clasped her hands together right after she rung the bell.

"May this year be well." Mayuri whispered to herself until she felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. "U-um..." Faltering a bit, she made a quick step forward.

Although the person replied, "Hn."

With a blank face, Mayuri stared at the person behind her, "Don't do that again, Kyoya..."

"Hmph." Hibari was wearing a black Kimono(I kept researching for confirmation, and all the answers I got was this) with grey linings.

"You actually celebrate New Years?" Mayuri asked.

"It's none of your concern." Hibari stated.

"I guess so..." As she looked away for a bit to find another topic to talk about, she found a fortune telling booth instead.

Nudging the stubborn guy beside her,"Kyoya!"

"What?"

"Let's go get our fortunes!"

Hibari stared at her giving off a 'Why are you doing something so childish.'

"Please!" Mayuri pleaded.

"Fine."

"Yeah!"

* * *

After getting the fortunes Mayuri opened the paper to find that it said:

_**Fortune: Very Bad Luck.** _

Mayuri slumped a bit, but her eyes wandered over to what the next line said.

_**You will encounter an unknown force.** _

_Eh? What's that suppose to mean?_

Mayuri wondered a bit of what it meant however she brushed off the topic as she turned over to Hibari, "What did you get?"

He placed the paper on her hand.

Mayuri read a loud:

_**Fortune: Great Luck.** _

_**I have nothing to say on how you will be doing this year.** _

Mayuri pouted.

_How come he got the Great Luck?!_

* * *

After the two tied their fortunes on the fortune tree. Mayuri dragged Hibari off to the school to meet up with the others. However as they gradually became distant figures, a man with a mask watched them from the top of the shrine steps.

"Suzuki Mayuri and Arcangelo Michael..." The man murmured.

* * *

What happened was that by the time the two got to where everyone else was, everyone except Reborn and Bianchi was covered in snow.

"Uh...what happened?" Mayuri questioned Reborn.

"Oh, just a little game of snow. Wanna try?" Reborn's eyes glinted.

"No thanks..." Sweat dropping as she began to side step away from Reborn.

* * *

**School Extra**

* * *

_My name Suzuki Mayuri, 14, and I'm...watching Dino putting up a fight with Hibari Kyoya._

"Kyoya!" Dino kept blocking the hits.

"I'll bite you to death!" Hibari charged after him, tonfas in hand.

_What did Dino do this time to get in this situation you ask? Well here's how the day went..._

_I was heading to school aas usual and met up with Tsuna and the others._

"Kyoko!" Mayuri called out.

Kyoko stopped to turn over to Mayuri, "Good Morning, Mayu-chan!"

"Morning! So is anything good happening today?"

"Hm~ Nothing. Maybe something might happen in class today?" Kyoko pondered.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

In Class...

"Will Suzuki Mayuri report to the Reception Room." The speakers announced.

"Suzuki-san." The teacher called as she continued writing on the board.

"Yes." Mayuri stalked off to the reception room.

* * *

**~ Time Skip~**

* * *

_I wonder what Kyoya wants?_

Mayuri was about to knock on the door however the door opened and a hand pulled her inside the room.

Mayuri was going to scream, but realized it was just Hibari.

"Kyoya...don't do that again."

"Hn."

"So, what do you need me for?" Mayuri asked.

Hibari hands her a...disciplinary committee uniform?

"Kyoya...what's the meaning of this..." Mayuri eyed Hibari strangely.

* * *

_Flash Back..._

* * *

_Hibari was fighting again with Dino._

_Dino was thinking: Is there any other way to stop him from attacking me..._

_He thus sees Mayuri rejecting a guy that doesn't believe she's going out with Hibari._

_"Hey, Kyoya!" Dino was wearing a goofy smile._

_"What. Stupid-Bronco."_

_"Mayuri is quite famous with the boys lately hasn't she?"_

_"Hmph." Hibari ignored, however Dino can somewhat tell that Hibari was filled with jealousy._

* * *

**_~Time Skip~_ **

* * *

_Hibari was patrolling the area when he somewhat saw Mayuri again rejecting another guy._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm-" Mayuri was about to finish her sentence however she was cut off when Hibari stepped in._

_"Loitering around the hallways is against the rules." Hibari glared down at the guy, "Touch anything that belongs to me, and I will bite you to death."_

_The boy had fled in terror after hearing Hibari's threat, "I'M SORRY HIBARI-SAMA!"_

* * *

_End of Flash Back._

* * *

"Kyoya. You know that I have my own life." Mayuri stated placing the uniform on the table.

Hibari's face became hidden behind his hair.

"Kyoya..?" Mayuri moved closer to his face, but another presence entered the room from the window.

"Yo! Kyoya! Mayu!" greeted a familiar voice.

"D-Dino!?" Mayuri exclaimed.

"I just wanted to check up on my stu-" Dino stopped after seeing a raging Hibari readying his tonfas.

"Bronco...this time, I will bite you to death." Hibari charged directly at Dino.

Though Dino, for being the clumsy person he is, fell off the window and thankfully landed somewhat on the ground started running.

"Shoot!" Dino started running for his life as Hibari jumped out of the window.

Mayuri just plainly watched the scene unfold.

_And this is one of the reasons why Hibari should not be ticked off._

* * *

**Hibari is sick**

* * *

Today, Mayuri headed out to the reception room as she usually did to visit Hibari.

_Hm~ I wonder what's happening today?_

Mayuri thought as she made her way to the reception room.

Stepping inside, she was shocked by what she found on Hibari's desk.

"K-Kyoya!?"

Mayuri rushed over to Hibari and placed the backside of her hand on his forehead.

_This ain't right?! Kyoya has never been sick since episode 17!_

The heat began to burn on Mayuri's hand.

_This is bad!_

"Kusakabe-san! I need your help!" Mayuri called out.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Mayuri placed a new damp cloth on Hibari's forehead.

"Thank you for helping me, Kusakabe-san." Mayuri bowed in front of Kusakabe.

"No, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known that something had happened to Kyo-san."

"Well, I'll be going back to patrol." Kusakabe made his way over to the door, but stopped turning over to face Mayuri.

"Are you sure you want to stay with Kyo-san?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to do anything reckless."

"I guess you're right..." Kusakabe continued, "Well I'll leave Kyo-san in your hands."

"You can leave it to me!" Mayuri replied giving him the 'thumbs up'.

* * *

Right after Kusakabe had left, Mayuri sent out both Labu and Rii from her pin.

She knelt down in front of them and told Labu, "Labu, I want you to tell Michael that I might be late."

"Kuu~" Labu answered back before flying out of the window.

Mayuri then turned over to Rii, "Rii, can you watch over Kyoya as I make him some porridge?"

"Rii~" Rii replied along with snuggling right next to Mayuri's leg.

"Thank-you." Mayuri petted Rii's drooping ears before she left the room.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Mayuri came back with a tray that held the bowl of porridge. She found Rii sleeping right next to Roll on a pillow, who was somehow released without Hibari's consent.

_Aw~ How cute._

Mayuri thought as she placed the tray on Hibari's desk.

She sat on the chair right next to Hibari's bed and fell asleep as Mayuri began to doze off.

* * *

Hibari had finally awakened from his rest and found Mayuri sleeping on the chair right near him.

Her hair was parted, which completely showed her face more, along with that Mayuri was fully asleep.

Hibari took this chance and kissed her, however right after he parted Mayuri began to talk in her sleep, "Kyoya...get better soon."

Hibari smirked and found out that two of his box animals were with Mayuri's. (Labu is with Hibird while Rii is with Roll)

* * *

**The Next Day at Mayuri's house...** **  
**

Mayuri was coughing in her bed.

"I hate you, Kyoya." She muttered as a certain guy behind the door of her room was smirking.

Hibari was the one who carried her back home.

* * *

_**~Omake~ Mayuri's reaction in seeing Hibari's House  
** _

_"Whoa...Kusakabe-san, Does Kyoya really live here?!" Mayuri stupefied to find out that Hibari lives alone in a two story traditional japanese style house.  
_

_"Yeah, before Kyo-san's parents died they had the house remodeled to a more traditional style, apparently Kyo-san's mother was into tradition." Kusakabe stated as he carried Hibari into the house.  
_

_Wow...now that explains why TYL Hibari had his base modeled after a traditional japanese house._

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter heading your way!**

**Please review.**


	25. Unfortunate Start

**Lazura: Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

_Today was a normal day as usual..._

Mayuri stared at the board as usual with a bored expression on her face.

_Nothing new happening anyway._

_**That's what you think.** _

_Huh?!_

Mayuri blinked and quietly scanned the classroom finding herself somewhere else other than the classroom.

"W-Where am I?

**_Hm. I was right...you are..._ **

"I-I.." Mayuri clenched her head, but immediately lost her consciousness.

All she could hear we muffled voices yelling, "Mayu-chan/san!"

* * *

By the time Mayuri woke up, she found herself on the couch of the reception room.

_How did I get here?_

When Mayuri looked over to the table she found a note from Hibari saying:

* * *

_The herbivores were annoying, but they brought you here instead of the infirmary._

_-Hibari_

* * *

Mayuri chuckled.

_At least they were thoughtful enough to not send me to Shamal._

Yawning she felt her eyes drooping.

_Huh? I feel drowsy..._

Giving into the need for sleep and instead of falling onto the couch, she fell into arms.

**_...Luna..._ **

The person muttered as he carried her somewhere.

* * *

**With Michael...**

* * *

_Mayuri is late..._

Michael tapped his foot thinking about whether or not he should call Reborn, however a chilling presence entered the room.

Michael turned, his expression tensed, "You!"

A battle took place, however it was unknown in knowing which of the two will win.

* * *

**In Arcobaleno's Dream Land...**

* * *

"Oi! What happened to Michael?!" Reborn was now angry.

 _ **"Hm...If you win, not only you'd be able to become normal, but also regain two of your missing members.."**_ Checkerface proposed as he disappeared within the shadows.

"That man has gone too far now." Reborn gritted his teeth.

* * *

**The next day..**

* * *

"Tsu-kun! You have a friend waiting for you at the door!" called Tsuna's mom.

"Yes!" Tsuna ran down the stairs with Reborn on his head.

When Tsuna opened the door to see who it was, he was horrified.

Twas Hibari Kyoya right at his front door.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Y-Yes! Hibari-san!" Tsuna stuttered.

"Where is Suzuki Mayuri." Hibari asked.

"Mayu-san? I thought she was with you..."

Hibari sighed, before going off to who knows where.

"Reborn? Do you know what Hibari-san was talking abou-" Tsuna turned to find Reborn talking to one of his bug agents.

"...I'll go help Kaa-san..." Tsuna slipped away.

Reborn's face soon darkened.

_This is not good...Mayuri and Michael are both missing...that b*****d masked man is going to pay._

* * *

**Lazura:** **Please Review! :D**


	26. Past and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.

**At a mountain...**

* * *

"Luce-nee? Are we there yet?" A young boy with black hair wearing a black outfit(okay I couldn't think of anything for his outfit) rubbed his right eye as they walked up the mountain.

"We're almost there, Michael." Luce answered the young boy, "So just sleep on Fon for a bit."

"Okay..." The little boy responded to the Shaman and scurried down to a man with raven hair along with red chinese clothes. "Uncle Fon!"

The little boy raised his hands up to the man asking to be carried.

"Okay." Fon swooped the little boy up and carried him on his shoulders.

"Whee!" squealed the little boy.

* * *

**_This was the beginning of the death god Michael...otherwise known as Angelo Michael..._ **

* * *

Luce was gazing upon the stars with Reborn by her side, until...

"Hm..." Reborn noticed something from the distance. "I'll be back."

As Reborn left to survey what was happening from a distance, Luce sat up slowly.

"The angel has appeared." She muttered silently.

* * *

**With Reborn...**

* * *

_As I surveyed the area, I sensed a foreboding power in an area before Luce and I. When I went to inspect what had happened...I could not believe my eyes._

Reborn crept towards a small ditch.

_What is a child doing here in the forest._

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Luce...what is the meaning of this?" Reborn shoved the child to the shaman who held a know it all face.

"Ah Ah Ah~ I can't reveal that much to even you Reborn!" Luce twiddled her right index finger before Reborn's face as she carried the baby off to her room.

"Tsk..." Reborn stalked off to get some coffee.

* * *

**With Luce...**

* * *

Luce quietly shut the door behind her making sure that nobody would hear anything taking place within her room.

As she gazed upon the child's cherubic face, Luce placed the child on her bed allowing the little person to rest.

"Your child surely is a spitting image of you, Brando." Luce muttered to herself. "Though with Reborn and the others I doubt he'd act like you."

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

* * *

_After that day, Luce was able to tell me a vague reason to why this child appeared._

* * *

**_~Flash Back~_ **

* * *

_"He will be a part of our group." Luce stated._

_I sighed giving Luce a blank stare. "What do you mean by that."_

_Luce peers out the window and raisied one of her delicate hands making it seem like she captured one of the stars gleaming within the night sky._

_"He will raise not only another star like him, but his pupil will be very close to your future pupil."_

_"Luce, there's no way I'm going to have a pupil like Lal Mirch plus I'm..." Luce cuts me off._

_"The greatest hitman in the world, right?" Luce smiled warmly at me._

_I didn't know what Luce meant by that, but I would soon find out after getting along with the little child that flew from the sky._

* * *

_**~End of Flash Back~** _

* * *

"Reborn-san!" cried a little boy with black hair wearing a a white dress shirt with a black neck tie and black pants running up to me with a platter of cookies.

"Hm?" I turned face the young boy. "Michael...why are you holding cookies?"

"Luce-san asked me to bring some to everyone since she had something to do at the moment!" Michael happily said.

"I see." I reached out to the boy's head making his hair into a mess as if Michael had recently gotten out of bed.

"Hey!" Michael puffed his cheeks out in disapproval of my actions.

Smirking at his facial expression I snatched some cookies from the platter immediately heading straight for the door to start my next job.

"Anyway take some...Reborn!" Michael was so fun to tease though I sometimes wonder if he'll take after me sometime since he has no father-like image at all. However what worries me the most is what Luce is thinking about our future.

* * *

**Back to the time frame of the Mountain...(Still on Reborn's POV)**

* * *

_We were all heading over to the mountain top to receive our final mission, but it was something I regretted in doing this. In the end Luce knew that all of us were going to become the next generation of a group known as the Arcobaleno otherwise known as the strongest babies. Though during the blast Lal Mirch and Michael were only partially hit by the beam of light. Colonello was able to save Lal from getting hit and thankfully Luce along with Fon managed to save Michael, however the two still got hit from the blast. Lal's face was scarred and Michael not only lost the color of his eyes but also Michael's back was hit leaving a burned mark similar to Lal's scars. All of us became babies, but Michael stayed the same gripping a white pacifier in his hand. Luce took him in, and I never saw her again. When I received a notice from Aria a few years later about Michael, there was a note from Luce detailing a bit about Michael's secret._

* * *

_**Dear Reborn,** _

_**I know I should have told you this from the start, but Michael's secret was meant to be kept a secret between the GiglioNero and Vongola Famiglia. This may sound crazy to you, but Michael's the next and remaining heir to the House of Roses...otherwise known as the family said to have power from the heavens. Luckily it Michael's uncle was able to take him under his wing, and was able to retain his true power. Though as he gradually grew, that power ended up being restrained by the curse of the Arcobaleno. The more Michael used his true power to a certain extent, Michael's form changed into a baby when he had recently became a young adult. I foretold one day that he will soon bring another person similar to him as his pupil, however that Michael's student will guide your soon to be future pupil.** _

_**This is all I can say about Michael, the rest may be told by him or by his pupil...however don't interrogate any farther than this.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Luce** _

* * *

_By the time I became Tsuna's mentor...Michael had vanished for a year until the day of the Cloud Ring Battle. The day his pupil appeared. I remembered what Michael said to me once before the day he vanished during that year._

_**"Reborn-san...don't be too shocked but I will do my best as a mentor like you."** _

_I finally had got what he meant._

* * *

**Michael's POV (continuation of previous chapter)**

* * *

"You!" Michael's eyes narrowed in anger at the man before him.

 **"Hello, Michael the star arcobaleno, the shinigami, or correctly speaking Serena's son and Reed Clark's reincarnation."** Checkerface smiled deviously as he prepared to erase Michael's memory.

Michael whipped out his sickle to block the blast within the nick of time,"What is your aim, Checkerface?!"

 **"All I wanted was to return, back when everything was before** ," Checkerface's eyes glinted behind his mask, **"When you and Mayuri had never been created!"**

Michael thought it was going to be the end as Checkerface sent out a wave of flames...however.

"Stop." A man appeared in front of Michael, blocking the next wave of flames, "What is the meaning of this, Checkerface?"

Michael bit his lip, lowering his weapon...the man before him had a similar yet older appearance to him. Except he had silver hair.

 _This person..._ He believed

_Was none other than my uncle's father. Reed Clark, father of Brando Clark and original founder of the House of Roses._

**"I never wanted her to fall into this depression. She ended up falling into sorrow, even after she was reincarnated.** " Checkerface murmured, " **Her soul is begging. I can hear it. She's asking me, Reed. Your sister. She wants to be alive again.** "

Reed's eyes narrowed over to Checkerface, "...I knew this would happen. You believe that this 'Yuki' person is a piece of Luna's soul wanting to be whole again."

_Yuki...that's the clone Byakuran created. I see now. It's because she is a replica of Mayuri's DNA, thus she has a connection to Luna. Not only that, she has great similarity to Luna Crawford in appearance wise._

"You know that this 'Yuki' can't be Luna. It's against the law of the heavens for a reincarnated soul to wish to be what they used to be. That is the point of moving forward, Checkerface. You realize that Luna decided to let go of her past four hundred years ago!"

" **So what if she isn't Luna, she hasn't a clue of what else she can be** ," Checkerface held a twinkle in his eyes behind his mask.

"You idiot! She may not be Luna, but there's no way she can become Luna!" This time it was Michael's turn to yell at the masked man.

" **I see it's pointless in returning Reed back to his former glory, however this isn't the end. Michael** ," Checkerface grinned before vanishing," **Son of Serena and Alaude.** "

"You bastard!" Michael was about to swing his weapon at him, however Reed held his arm. Shaking his head as he frowned.

"Gramps, why...he has your one of your descendant and relative is held captive. Why?"

"Gramps? Now that's a bit offensive to me since your way older than my descendant," Reed scoffed, "However now isn't the time. I believe that my sister is just as mad as you are. You still have something that's happening as of right now."

"It sounds like I have to start devising a plan as the Representative Battles are starting," Michael gave a poker face to Reed.

Reed smiled in opposition,"I guess you are my sister's grandchild."


	27. Mystery Witheld From the Start

**Lazura: I bet you didn't expect me to update at midnight, huh? Well the time has arrived and I am FREE! Now after all this time waiting and waiting for this day, this beautiful chapter was born! Even after reading a book called Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell(Its a great book for fanfiction writers to read by the way)and watching this movie called Amadeus(A movie about a music composer who had an extreme over excessive jealousy towards Wolfgang Amadeus Motzart). I felt really hyped up into typing this chapter especially.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

**Someone's POV**

* * *

"Where...ouch,"I place my hand against my head. The throbbing pain still lingers, I try to keep my focus steady.

"Suzuki-san." A familiar voice spoke from behind me, I turn to find...

"Keiko-san." She looked angry yet worried at the same time,"It took me forever to find you. I received a signal from your mentor."

"From, Michael?"

"Yes, although I don't know how long I can keep this connection...just hold on." Keiko vanished a moment only for Michael to reappear instead.

"Mayuri," His face seemed serious compared to his usual poker face,"I see that you're in quite a predicament."

I gave a snort, "Ain't that obvious."

"Other than that, this connection won't hold for long, even if you're in a comatose state..." Michael hesitated a bit which surprised me, "However there is something you need to know."

"And that is?"

"It's about two people who have a direct connection as to why Checkerface took you along with attacking me," Michael proceeded to speak, "These two people by the names of Luna Crawford and Reed Clark."

_Why such English-like names?_  I wondered.

"Now the two people I've mentioned had something to do with the past of the Giglio Nero Famiglia along with the involvement of the House of Roses."

_House of Roses...that's where Michael's descendant was from along with the place where Serena stayed at during her time._

"They are none other than our past lives."

_...What?_

* * *

**With Tsuna and the others...**

* * *

"Mayu-san is missing?!" Tsuna jerked his head up right after Reborn finished.

"Yeah. Didn't Hibari ask you earlier where she was?" Reborn reminded.

_...Now that I think about it...Mayu-san fainted yesterday in class...I wonder if that had anything to do with her disappearance..._

"What about Michael?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"No sign of him either." Reborn tilted his fedora down, "It's like they've vanished completely."

"So that's the reason why you've asked me to search for her." Dino realized.

"Mayuri would've been a suitable ally, but for her and Michael to leave at an important time..." Dino pondered.

"No. I think that blasted iron hat man did something to them." Reborn spoke under his breath.

"Huh?" The two pupils merely stared at the hitman.

"Anyway, I'm going down to have dinner!" Reborn headed off leaving a pair of worried mafia bosses behind. Walking off Reborn could let his two students worry at the time, rather than focusing their attention over on what he recently had just said.

* * *

**With Hibari**

* * *

_That omnivore is no where to be seen..._

Hibari clicked his tongue as he decided on returning to the school again. He would've said something to Reborn about what he found when he entered Mayuri's home, but the herbivorous creature and that stupid bronco were with him. So Hibari decided to stay silent upon what he just saw.

Inside the living room of Michael and Mayuri's home, a struggle had taken place. There was no sign of blood, however there were slash marks around the walls and carpets. The outside of the house hid the features, although once someone entered the house, the revelations were astounding. None other than that a message was left by none other than Michael was left in Hibari's hand.

_Dear Whomever Reaches This,_

_I've recently gone in search for Mayuri as of now. I was lucky that something happened in the midst of my battle between me and Checkerface, however as of now Mayuri is stuck in Checkerface's clutches. As of now, I'm searching for one of Mayuri's friends who seemed to have a great affinity in finding missing people from what I heard from Mayuri. If Checkerface gets this, then go jump of a cliff...Although I doubt you'd get this letter. _If Reborn reached this by now, I want you to know that I have something up on my sleeve during the time of this battle if I can get in contact with my pupil. If Hibari Kyoya received this, I will do everything in my power to find her. You have my word.__

__\- Michael (Suzuki Kyosuke)_ _

"Whoever decided...it would be you to find her," Hibari spoke to himself as he glared at the house before leaving, "There is only one way in finding her. I never asked for your help."

* * *

**Mayuri's POV**

* * *

"You mean to tell me now that it we had ancestors in correlation to this world and not only that they're our past lives?!" I screeched at the message being sent to Michael.

"You idiot keep your voice down, who knows if Checkerface is looking into your mind right now. He might be searching for Luna."

Calming myself down, I respond back,"Now explain to me, who is Luna Crawford and Reed Clark?"

A soft girl giggle came around, I know that wasn't Michael since he was a grown man. However...

"Who's there?!"

_No response. Not good..._

Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder making me freeze in place.

I turned to find a girl who looked exactly like me except with silver hair and eyes.

"So you're the current me?" the silver haired stood before me.

"W-What..."Bewildered, I took a step back. "Who're you?!"

The silver haired girl looked up at the sky.

I did the same. In the sky there was a full moon shining a silver light down upon us, giving off an eerie chill in the air.

"Luna...Luna Crawford ." The silver haired girl parts her bangs to reveal the silvery colored eyes they were mesmerizing yet a hint of sadness flowed out, "Nice to meet you Suzuki Mayuri. My beloved descendant."

"Um...Michael say something," I turned over to Michael, but only to find him nowhere.

"Oh it seem that my appearance has severed the connection, I am truly sorry for doing so," Luna started, "It was my only way of blocking out Checkerface's listening, but it can block other people's flame."

"You know about flames?" How in the world...my mouth gaped as I see her holding star flames in one hand.

"Of course I would know, who else was the one who created these flames." A smile slowly formed on lips for a short moment, "I'm sorry you of all people ended up getting caught into Checkerface's plans."

"Then do you know what's happening outside of my conscious?" I gripped my fist, something was happening as to why I ended up being placed into this vegetable-like state. I wanted to know. What's happening to Tsuna and the others...I'm more worried about Hibari though, I have feeling that when Keiko mentioned about 'taking forever to find me' means that I'm in some place where no one can reach me quite easily. Plus I kind of vanished out of nowhere from the disciplinary room.

"I guess so, after all this affects Michael as well since he is an arcobaleno," Luna tucked a part of her hair behind her ear as she stared back over to me, "This might be long so don't try to fall asleep."

* * *

_It took place four hundred years...actually quite farther than your ancestor, Serena's time. I, along with others were known as the original Earthlings. Protecting Earth was our mission. From what I've seen through you, the Trini Sette were originally seven stones. During this time me and my brother, Reed Clark, weren't part of the ones who lit the stones. However we did our best in helping them add flames to the stone that held the sky flames, which was none other than Yuni's ancestor, Sepira. At this time star flames weren't created, but five of the original ten that were with us died off leaving only seven of us. It was decided that we'd use the new Earthling's power. The First part of the Trini Sette, the pacifiers, were created as well as the arcobakenos. The cruelest system I along with Sepira and my brother found to be created by us. Since it simply created human sacrifices for the sake of protecting the pacifiers. Then the other three members had died off leaving me, Reed, Sepira, and Checkerface left, by our inability to control the last stones...we divided again. Which became known as the Trini Sette in which you know as of now. Seven pacifiers, fourteen rings known as the Mare and Vongola rings._

* * *

"But wait, how did the star flames came to be if they weren't created the same time as the Trini Sette." I pondered causing a halt to Luna's story.

"It was the only way."

_Eh?_

Luna frowned,"I along with my brother created a new flame after Sepira had went into a disagreement with Checkerface. At that time me and Reed were still young, plus we saw Checkerface as a father figure to us...however Sepira took us away in order to protect us with the star flame in secrecy. At that time I had wandered into a parallel world similar to the Earth, however none of the Earthlings had the power in which we looked for. Although at that time I was dubbed as a witch in that time because of my hair and eyes, my brother sought shelter in a place called heaven while I stayed in this new world as a witch. Though one day a man who was brave enough to encounter wanted to kill me, but decided not to."

"Is he my..." I realized,"I remember now, it wasn't just Kondo Nadeshiko's name in there on the family tree..."

"My name is Luna Crawford as of now, but during that time my husband called me, Mizuki, upon my image of a moon," Luna clapped her hands together,"Now let's continue."

* * *

_So continuing from where I was, I had a successful life. Everyone in the village accepted me seeing as I didn't have a single chance of using magic or wizardry. I was able to marry into the Kondo family name. I had two children. One boy and a girl. Kondo Hiro and Kondo Nadeshiko. I loved them very much. However when my son married a person by the name of Fubuki Miyu, I became worried._

_After both my husband and I died, I continued to watch over my children by Reed's guidance unable to cope the unwavering feeling of uneasiness once I departed Earth. It might be because I didn't trust the woman my son married...since she was completely jealous of my daughter/her sister in-law. Although this is what triggered the tragedies. My beloved daughter ended up dying in an accident, following that my own son committed suicide for not protecting his sister._

_I mourned as tears overflowed non-stop and pleaded to Reed along with his son._

_"Please! Let my daughter live and at least have a life!" I begged, "I'll do anything!"_

_"Anything?" A familiar voice entered the area._

_"Checkerface?!" Both I and Reed yelled turning over to the source._

_"Have you two forgotten? If you two combine the powers you had left, you'll be able to make that flame." Checkerface reminded us._

_Indeed it was true that as siblings our powers combined can become the one illusory Star flames._ _The creation of the reincarnation ability was made along with star flames. The power was imbued on my daughter allowing her to live in the world I once called home. Reed's son was the one that went to see her since I couldn't do it and neither could Reed. Although it seems that fate didn't want her to continue living. She ended up returning the powers that were once hers back to me._

* * *

"Then, you're...Serena's..." I gasped upon what Luna had said.

"Yes, I am Serena's mother along with the reason as to why you, Michael, and star flames are created."

My hands trembled as I touched the star vongola ring, it felt warm. Is it possible that Serena is somehow listening into this? Although...What kind of messed up family tree am I living in?!

Luna coughed returning my attention over to her," I know that this is quite a shock to you, but don't you wish to know what's happening outside your own conscious?"

I nodded unable to form any words from my mouth after hearing a history lesson about my family tree.

"As of now Checkerface has began the Representative Battles," Luna started, "A battle which decides the next set of Vindice and Arcobaelnos."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that the Vindice are the result of what happens to the Arcobalenos!" I shouted in response.

"Yes." Dead silence was found between us as the sounds of wind brewed, I broke it once I pressed on to the next question.

"Then who'll become the next Arcobalenos?"

* * *

**Michael's POV**

* * *

"Mother of fudge, I did not expect that, "Miki held her head as I helped her stand up.

"It must have been Luna," I grimanced. To think my own grandmother had the ability to shove a mist user's influence.

Miki's spear was soon pointed at my face within point blank range, I started perspiring the moment she stated her next words.

"Warn me first, before I shish-kebab you."

Taking a few strides away from the spear, I tried to catch my breath for a second as I recollect over what's happening, "The Representative Battles are taking place as of now...sooner or later Checkerface will be making his move."

"At least we know where Mayuri is, otherwise we'll be unable to hinder his plans," the young mist user reminded, until she made a face, "I've been wondering about something when I found Mayuri's location."

I waited for her reasoning.

"There wasn't just Mayuri in the room she was in, there was another being. I thought it was the supposed 'Luna Crawford' you spoke of, however..." She hesitated, "She had a similar resemblance to your image of how 'Luna' looked like, but the being kind of reminded me of the illegitimate daughter between Byakuran and Mayuri."

My shoulders slouched, Mayuri's clone was in the room. Checkerface seems to have expidiated his plans in resurrecting Luna. Not good.

"We need to make a plan quickly before either Checkerface or Yuki takes notice of Mayuri's absence."

* * *

**Somewhere...**

* * *

**"Soon everything,"**  Checkerface grinned to himself,  **"Everything will go all according to plan. Right, Yuki?"**

Yuki didn't move, however closed her eyes.  _This is my last chance. Then I'll be able to face my other. Once she's gone, I can finally be at ease._ The girl stared at her two box weapons. "Kao and Noirin."

A black panther curled beside her owner as the male crow latched itself onto her shoulder. "Failure isn't an option at all." Yuki proclaimed.

* * *

**Lazura: Will Michael and Keiko reach Mayuri in time or will Mayuri subject herself into facing her clone from the future yet again? Tune in next time for the next chapter!**

**Please review.**

 


	28. Broken Promise

**Lazura: I'm here again! With another chapter of CHnH! Hopefully this remastered story cleared the misunderstandings of the original one, and now onwards to victory! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Hey, Luna?" Mayuri asked her ancestor as she placed a hand against the star vongola ring, "Do you think Serena ever knew about what you've done?"

Luna pondered for a bit, "Maybe. I mean she is my daughter, I wouldn't be surprised if she inherited abilities as a half."

Mayuri became stunned, "Doesn't that mean...it's possible that one of my family members has it or maybe one of my friends?"

"No," Luna shook her head, "You were born with my soul, giving you a much stronger affinity in using star flames. Plus I doubt any of your friends had such."

Mayuri's head fell a bit, "I see."

"Come now, you're the current me! Have some strength for yourself!" Mayuri's ancestor steamed as she tried to cheer Mayuri up.

"I guess you're right." Standing up Mayuri stared at the vast scenery displayed in her mind, "But we can't simply let our guard down so easily, I mean we are in the sanctum of Checkerface's place."

"Now how are you going to get me out of here?"

"Simple," Luna answered, "We force our way out."

"You don't sound as great as you turned out to be..."

"Don't be so rude to your ancestor," Luna scolded as her hand gleamed holding star flames, "After all, I am the reason about why you're here."

Luna tensed for a bit, thus leanding a hand over to Mayuri. Mayuri just stared at the hand cluelessly.

"It seems Michael and your friend made it." Luna thus shouted, "Hurry! Make haste now!"

* * *

**Over to Yuni**

* * *

"Princess...this letter came in for you," Gamma entered showing a letter to Yuni. Placing the cup of tea she was drinking, her eyes drifted over to the writing left on it.

"So, you're alright," Yuni began, "Michael-san."

Opening the letter Yuni skimmed the, she slowly closed her eyes.

"I see, Suzuki-san, I might be seeing you sooner than I expected," Folding the letter back into her pocket, Yuni turned over to Gamma.

"Gamma, be ready, for our soon 'to-be' guests and our allies are arriving." Soon a white-haired young man stepped in chuckling, "So Mayu-chan will be arriving as well? This is great! I can't wait to meet her again like Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Byakuran...you met up with Sawada-san already?" Yuni asksd the albino. He twirled once giving a cheshire cat smile to Yuni.

"But not Mayu-chan, even I owe her something as well." Byakuran stated, "However Mayu-chan isn't just here for a visit during a battle, right?"

Yuni simply stared off into the distance as Gamma readied to call Michael as planned.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

* * *

**"It seems that we have univited visitors,"** Checkerface breathed as Yuki shifted from sitting to now standing . A hand stopped Yuki from proceeding over to Mayuri's confined room.

**"For now we'll let her regain her freedom. Then we shall give Suzuki Mayuri a choice after she learns about those flames. From Bermuda."**

A smirk formed as Yuki gripped her naginata,"I'll allow this, however...you Suzuki Mayuri will pay for what you've done."

**"Don't forget our promise,"**  Checkerface reminded.

She tapped the end of her naginata to the ground as Yuki returned a smile toward him, "I've never forgotten."

* * *

"Hey!"

_Who's that?_

"Hey, Baka-Mayu! Wake up!"

"Hurry up, before I whack you with my spear, you meddlesome meteorite!"

_Is that? Keiko and Michael? ...Wait a minute did they just...!_

"Are you guys just asking to be impaled by my Sai?!" I sat up angrily.

"ah...she actually woke up." The two fools responded as my hands began forming a fist," Who wouldn't wake up after hearing such insults!"

"Now, now. Mayu-chan~" A hand placed on my shoulder, electricity shot through me like lightning. I turned to find myself facing the infamous man known as...

"Byakuran!" I screeched as I scooted myself over to Michael and Keiko for protection. at this moment I realize I wasn't in my dream space anymore but...in a familiar place along with sitting in a comfy sofa. Wow this sofa is comfy.

"Suzuki-san," a kind voice trailed behind Byakuran, "It's nice to see you again."

"Yuni...wait then this is?"

Gamma entered the fray looking young as ever," It's the same place where you last met with the previous Boss."

I gulped as the atmosphere went slightly heavy for a moment before asking,"How did I arrive here?"

"We, Miki and I, infiltrated Checkerface's place. Although he easily let you go, we have no idea what Checkerface is planing as of now since it's in the Representative battles." Michael explained, "You remember from her right?"

I nodded. However I never understood what she meant just before I lost my focus.

_Please take care of your teacher for me._

_Eh? What do you mean?_

_Maybe one day you'll figure it out._

Figure out what. I stare at Michael. He only returned a raised brow as I continued to stare at his face.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" He wondered scratching the back of his head.

"Very." Keiko answered.

"Hey!" Michael coughed.

She shook her head as she began to fade away thanks to her most flames,"I'll see you again Mayuri, Mukuro and Chrome must be worried."

I waved her a goodbye as she left. I soon felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"C'mon Mayu-chan. Lets greet Tsunayoshi-kun!" He eagerly shoved me out of the room as Yuni followed behind us.

"Wait Tsuna's here already?!"

* * *

"I'll leave Mayuri in your care." Michael spoke to Gamma. However Gamma's eyes narrowed upon his response.

"What are you trying to do?" Gamma questioned Michael's actions.

"I need to make sure that the other Arcobalenos can have a future. Including Yuni. I along with the others will begin to use all of their power to prevent Checkerface's plans."

Gamma threw another question one in which Michael couldnt answer directly, "What is he planning?"

Michael went silent. He couldn't tell Gamma. This was something in which Gamma can't easily meddle in since it involves Yuni.

Closing his eyes, Mchael slowly moved as he responded, "Right now, I can't say anything. However I know that someone will find the truth to the curse of arcobaleno, the representative battles, and the trini sette as well."

"Michael..."

"I'll see you again. Gamma. My dear friend." Thus Michael left without leaving a trace of his presence in the room.

Gamma placed a hand against his forehead,"You don't have to take the position of a guardian now. You need to one day stop deciding your own decisions to save others."

* * *

"M-Mayu-san?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

"Tsuna." Mayuri nodded,"How have you been?"

"How I've been...? Mayu-san, you were missing for how long?!" Tsuna retorted causing Mayuri to jump in surprise. _I guess Tsuna does have a nagging side to him once in a while._

"Dame Tsuna." Reborn stepped hard on Tsuna's was with his foot, causing the poor guy to fall to the ground, "Thats no way to talk to someone whose just returned."

"OUCH!" Tsuna writherd in pain.

"It's nice to see you again Reborn." Mayuri spoke.

Reborn nodded, "Michael left you here didn't he?"

Realizing that her guardian/tutor had not followed, Mayuri answered, "It seems so."

"I see." Reborn turned to Yuni, "Now where shall we discuss about the next representative battle, Yuni?"

Yuni lead them over to a table in another room, and began explaining what will happen in the battle. It apparent that two teams will be eliminated as a result from Yuni's clairvoyance. Although, now the fact that M.M. is completely erased from existence in this place, Mayuri shivered upon the fact that Keiko working with Mukuro and Fran shows signs of immediate death. However when Shoichi and Spanner arrived, it was all smiles and laughs upon memories.

" **One minute until battle commences.** " The battle watches sounded in the room. Everyone within the room dashed outside leaving only Reborn, Yuni, and Mayuri in the room. Mayuri was about to leave as well however Yuni held back Mayuri's arm , "Except you, Suzuki-san."

"But..."

Reborn stepped to continue, "We can't allow you to go into the battle. After all you were captured by Checkerface of all people before this battle started."

Yuni nodded in agreement, "Uncle Reborn is right. Even I haven't figured out as to why Checkerface had done such an act."

Mayuri wondered as well.

_If Michael was here, I'd probably gain more insight into this matter..._

"Anyway, Mayuri, haven't you forgotten someone?" Reborn questioned.

Snapping out of her thoughts Mayuri gave Reborn a look of confusion, "Who?"

"I bet he's really mad that you left without a trace," Reborn hid his face beneath his fedora, "He even went directly to Dame-Tsuna's house asking for you."

Mayuri paled. She was completely caught up in her family's background, the meaning to star flames, along with the start of the representative battles. She ended up leaving out one detail in her life. Landing on her own legs, Mayuri saw droplets of tears falling to the cold floor. Yuni gave Mayuri a hug to help comfort her as she cried.

_I...I...I'm sorry. I completely forgotten._

"Hic...I can't. Hic." Mayuri swallowed and yet at the same time choked on her words, "I didn't mean to forget him."

"And now, he's probably fighting in the representative battles just as the others," Reborn added.

_I'm sorry for disappearing. I promised I wouldn't, and yet I..._

_I broke it._

_Kyoya._

* * *

**At the door of an elevator of a certain hotel...**

* * *

"Midori tana biku namimori no~" Hibird sang as he landed atop of Hibari's shoulder. A small paper was tied onto his leg. As he opened the letter, Hibari merely smirked.

"Hm?" The storm arcobaleno noticed a change in Hibari's demeanor, "What's wrong, Hibari?"

Hibari replied, "It seems...he kept his promise."

Fon pondered about Hibari's words for a bit, and was about to ask him, however the elevator door opened before them.

"It's already time." Fon started as Hibari walked into the shaft. The only thing kept in Hibari's mind was:

_I'll return the favor as well._

* * *

**Lazura: Well well well...it seems that Checkerface has something in mind as Mayuri remembers the promise she made to Hibari. Now where does Michael go? However it seems we won't know until the next chapter!**

**Please Review.**

 


	29. You Need Me

**Lazura: So how's it going?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"I feel horrible..." I spoke in disgust as explosions sounded from outside the mansion. Yuni and Reborn stepped outside to see what was happening so far, but Yuni banned me from stepping outside. My eyes feel puffy after realizing what I'd just done. "What's wrong with me...this is the first time I've broken a promise to someone." Not only that, it's the infamous Hibari Kyoya to top it all off.

"I wonder what Michael is up to now?"

* * *

**Michael's POV**

* * *

"Achoo!" Michael sniffled wondering if someone was talking about him.

"You sure it was okay for you to leave her there?" An elder's voice spoke as Michael lifted his head up to face the elder.

Nodding back, he began stating, "In a few days from now, Sawada Tsunayoshi may want to visit you, Talbot."

"Hm? Is that so?" Talbot rubbed his chin as he stared up at the ceiling through his blindfold, "And why must you tell me this?"

"In order to avoid a catastrophe."

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

* * *

"Byakuran..." Yuki mumbled as she watched the battle between Team Verde and the alliance of Team Yuni/Reborn, "I wonder if you even remember me."

Time marches on without us knowing, and yet I feel as if I'm staring at the same person I saw before. Only changed.

**It's not like he's going to remember.**

Yuki's eyes narrowed, "Yori...I thought you disappeared after we left the future."

**Oh no my dear Yuki. There's absolutely no way I can leave you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to fight, isn't that right?**

"I can still fight, even without you I!" Yuki angrily responded only to be halted in her sentence.

**No can do, you wouldn't even be able to command your box weapons properly. The last time Byakuran tried to teach you in your regular form, you couldn't kill that servant! In the end you submitted into letting me take control.**

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled.

**Mark my words. The next time you face Suzuki Mayuri, you're going to need me.**

"I hate you, Yori."

* * *

**Mayuri's POV**

* * *

"Huh?" After covering my ears from the sounds of blasts, my eyes only met the window. Feathers fluttered down as I found myself rushing out the door to find Byakuran plummeting toward the ground. I forced myself to move as I found myself pulled down to the ground after colliding with Byakuran. Only to find myself sprawled on the ground together with my former enemy.

"You're heavy Byakuran, " I coughed as I waved the dirt off my face, "Lay off on the marshmallows."

Byakuran only chuckled, "To think you of all people would save me. I must be really dreaming."

"Har har. Very funny."

As I sat up, I asked Byakuran a question I've been meaning to ask him, "Hey, what happen to Yuki?"

"Yuki...I really don't know." Byakuran answered after contemplating, "She vanished after our battle in the future. Kikyo and his team couldn't find her body or the ring either."

"Byakuran," I faced him this time, "Was that the true Star Mare ring?"

Byakuran shrugged, "Well I certainly didn't create it if that's what you're asking. My memories of the future only recalled of recieving it along with the rest of the rings by the Cervello."

_If only I can get a hold of one of the Cervello. Only they aren't here!_  A vibrate rang.

_My cellphone?_

Peering at the screen, I spied a message from Kyoko.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

As I entered the hospital room along with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. We find Chrome wired to the hospital struggling to continue living.

"Chrome!" I cried in anguish, "What happened?!"

"Suzuki-san...Sawada-san..." Chrome breathed through her oxygen mask, her eyes glazed over to Tsuna, "Please put me in the team."

"What are you saying, Chrome?!" Tsuna responded, "We can't place you in this sta-"

Chrome interjected, "Please..."

Tsuna could only tighten his lips in anguish as a result of not responding to Chrome. Once Tsuna and the group left, I continued to watch over Chrome afterwards.

"You don't have to push yourself," I began, "We're all worried about you."

"Suzuki-san..." Chrome shook her head, "I have too."

"But!" The door to the hospital room kicked open as Reborn entered.

"That's enough Mayuri," Reborn hopped over to Chrome's side, "I'm taking over from here."

Reborn ushered me to stand away from them as Reborn whispered something to Chrome.

I couldn't hear, but the way Chrome looked made her realize something.

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

* * *

"F-" I cursed under my breath as I tried everything to wake Fran up, "Wake up!"

Fran stirred, however still no luck.

_How in the world was this boy raised in the first place?_

"Ugh..." I grimanced. _I can't do anything as of now._ Just watching Mukuro's illusion dissapate before me, hurts even more.

"Mukuro!" I yelled. I was ready to throw Fran out of my arms and help him, but...Mukuro raised his arm telling me stand back.

"Don't," Mukuro warned, "I don't want you involved in this, Miki. You've already at your limit from the previous fight."

I gripped the staff in my left hand, "But who else can support your illusions?!"

"Let me help...you're illusion," huffed a familiar voice.

It couldn't be...

"Chrome!"

* * *

**Mayuri's POV**

* * *

"I will...fight too," Chrome staggered as I kept her steady, "Thank you Suzuki-san."

"It was the least I could do. I wasn't here for you all this time," I sighed, "I'm a bad friend aren't I?"

"No." Chrome stated, "You, Mukuro, and everyone else..."

Chrome focused her energy into her trident as she began to stand tall, "I want to protect everyone...forever!"

Chrome's flame burned brightly as she proceeded to follow Mukuro's illusion.

"Genjuu Mugaia!"

* * *

**Lazura: I swear this arc is probably going to be extended a bit, anyway what do you lovely readers think is going to happen next?**


	30. Half Truth

**Lazura: I'm back! After watching TMNT and rewatching Soul Eater again, I feel much more into writing now! Also the poll has been updated, since I'm beginning to wonder whether or not I should post two of my stories (Soul Eater series/Magi story) from AO3 over here. Cuz sooner or later I'm planning to finish this story before vacation is over for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Interesting..." Bermuda spoked as he watched the battle alongside Jager, "The growth of Reborn's team during the Arcobaleno Trials is astonishing."

"But Bermuda, it isn't sure that it's all thanks to Reborn's power," Jager suggested.

Bermuda continued, "That's not the only thing that bothers me...it's his stance during the representative war. Is he really trying to win? Not only that."

Bermuda turned his blindfold-covered head over to Mayuri's standing, "That girl over there. Was never meant to be here in the first place."

* * *

**Mayuri's POV**

* * *

_I still wonder why Tsuna keeps getting really low test scores..._

Mayuri shook her head for a bit, "However, even in this time...it seems that Tsuna is beginning to grow into the proper boss Reborn aims to create."

As the group watched Tsuna complain to Reborn about his test scores, Verde's and Reborn's pacifiers glowed.

"It's seems that my eyes truly didn't decieve me," A blindfolded baby appeared, standing (maybe hovering?) over the Vindice's shoulder.

"The arcobaleno with the transparent pacifier!/Bermuda Von Veckenstein!" Verde and Reborn pointed out.

As the conversation continued, Mayuri noticed the way how Bermuda glanced over to her.

"Hmph, and to think a fake flame like you can be involved in this battle?" Mayuri glared at Bermuda.

_My flames aren't fake! They're bounded to the feelings of my familiy's past...but why?!_

"Why do you call my flames fake?!" Mayuri yelled at the baby on Jager's shoulder.

"I'd rather not go into details about them," Bermuda continued from what he started, "So, Reborn...will you join me?"

"Are you retarded? Of course I'm going to say no." Reborn spatted.

"I figured you'd reject my offer, " Bermuda waved his hand, "But once you know the truth, you won't be able to."

Soon an opening dark rift appeared beside Reborn.

"Shoot!, Reborn!" I grabbed Reborn's hand, although it began pulling me in also.

"You might as well come along, " Bermuda continued.

"Tsuna, Help!" My head and arm was still out however the vortex continued to pull me in thus only my hand now stuck out. I suddenly felt someone's hand grab mine. That's when I landed on something soft?

"Owowow..." Apparently I ended up landing on Tsuna.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I quickly got off of Tsuna and helped him up.

"Oh Tsuna and Mayuri, you're here too?" Reborn waved a flashlight at us causing Tsuna to shriek, "Reborn!"

As we looked up, Reborn flashed his light over to the cieling. Reborn clarified the meaning of most of the images, showing that each image showed the process of how the arcobalenos came into being, right after the battle watch announced the end of the previous battle.

"Us seven were tasked with jobs, " Reborn began, "Since Michael was still a child at the time, but he was still assigned with the mission."

"You and the other arcobalenos trained him didn't you?" I asked the hitman.

"Yes, we had no choice since Luce had a reason upon having him with us." Reborn responded.

"Our last mission we were told to climb a mountain to search for treasure."

"That's this...mountain?" Tsuna stared at the drawing.

Reborn continued explaining the unfortunate event that has happened.

"Since Collonello and Michael weren't actually part of the people chosen, Collonello was able to save Lal, while Fon and Luce moved Michael out of the way. However they still touched the light causing Lal and Michael to be partially cursed."

"However Michael was special, he was able to continue to grow until he reached the age of 20." Reborn explained, "I thought it was because of the secret Luce hid from me, but I guess Michael will one day explain it to all of us."

Reborn continued to explain until Jaegar and Bermuda entered the room.

* * *

"The true eighth flame is the flame of the night, " Bermuda pointed at me, "Your flame was only created out of desperation causing a cycle of unfortunate events for the people who created it."

"You-!" I couldn't help it, but I had the urge to punch them in the face for saying that. Though Tsuna prevented me from doing so.

"Mayu-san, it's okay. Only you know your flame is truly real." Tsuna held my right arm with a firm grip.

I bit my lip, "I understand."

_Just saying the flame my family created is fake...really hurts to hear that._

By the time we heard that the arcobalenos would die in the end just for revenge...

"That's absurd!" I stood my ground. "There has to be another way!"

"Right!" Tsuna continued for me, "A revenge where Reborn and the others dying just for revenge is wrong!"

"Then how are you going to do that?" Reborn asked Tsuna.

"That's obvious!" Tsuna's words seemed to be strengthened by his courage, "I won't let you win the representative war! I'll find another way!"

"Tsuna..." I was surprised by his words.

"Don't push your luck..." Jaegar somehow got up to Tsuna in no time grabbing his arm.

He released the flame of the night directly inflicting Tsuna's left arm.

"Gwahh!" Tsuna yelped in pain.

"Tsuna!" I wasn't fast enough although it seemed Jaegar was about to grab my shoulder also.

"Tsk!" Reborn shot out two bullets at Jaegar, following that Jaegar had avoided the two bullets aimed at him in no time.

"That's not good Jaegar-kun." Bermuda warned his follower. "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, he gets excited easily. He doesn't mean any harm, please forgive him."

"I've decided, Bermuda." Reborn gave his word, "I'll follow Tsuna's will. The negotiations are broken off."

That's when the short fight between Jaegar and Tsuna began. It was incredible, Jaegar's short teleports were fast...my eyes couldn't even keep up with where he was moving in to attack Tsuna.

After a few minutes or maybe seconds...I couldn't tell at all. Bermuda ordered Jaegar to stop.

Bermuda left stating one line that would've burned deeply in our minds, "Whether you accept my invitation or not...you're going to burn in hell."

* * *

"Tsuna..." I watched as Tsuna ran off after hearing what Reborn said. I also remember the hurtful words that Bermuda said to me and about my family's creation in the star flame.

I walked back home afterwards.

_My head feels heavy...hearing all these news._

I thought to myself as I opened the door to my house. I didn't suspect the next surprise appeared behind that door.

Upon opening the door, a familiar figure stood behind the door. It wasn't an enemy nor a an evil spirit.

It was...

"Michael..." Mayuri's eyes widened finding her teacher and father figure before her, "Is that really you?"

"Yes, in the flesh." He wasn't in his arcobaleno form yet Micahel was in his original form smiling at the young star guardian.

"W-Where did you go?" The young girl's tears began to form as she trembled.

"I'll explain later," Michael ruffled the her hair, "Now get in here before you get sick, brat."

Mayuri's eyes glinted causing her to punch the young man before her in the stomach. "Stupid! I was completely worried about you, yet you still have the nerve of calling me a brat?!"

"Ahaha...ouch that hurt." Michael groaned on the floor.

* * *

**Lazura: I still haven't given up this story, so I won't stop. :) As a writer, we all need to finish the story sooner or later no matter how bad the reviews are. There's always readers who have their own preference in reading.**

**Listening to: So Scandalous ~Soul Evan's Theme Song~**


	31. Acceptance

**Lazura: So major updates?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Michael and Mayuri discussed in the living room sitting, one sitting on the couch while the other sat on the chair. The mood was unsettling.

"So you discussed something with Checkerface?" Mayuri questioned Michael after he explained.

"We ended up to this. You can't involve yourself in this battle, although..." Mayuri's eyes narrowed.

"This was the solution Checkerface made, he wants to test you. To see if you are even fit to stay as yourself, if you lose you have to abide by whatever Checkerface wants you to do."

"Test...what kind of test?"

"That's what he didn't explain." Michael sighed, "Unfortunately he won't let me get involved in any of these shenanigans. You are going to be doing this on your own. So be prepared for whatever is going to happen."

"I will be fine, " Mayuri stated. Though Mayuri didn't seem to show any of it, but something was on her mind. Michael knew it wasn't good idea sending her alone to face Checkerface directly, in the end he believed in Mayuri. She may be reckless at many times, however Mayuri was able to cope everything that she has dealt.

"I see." Michael pulled himself back from any further discussion heading toward his room. Before he left, he tossed Mayuri something, "Here."

Catching the item tossed at her, Mayuri opened hands to find a rose choker. A deep red colored rose combined with a white ribbon as the chain.

"Rose choker...this?!" Mayuri's head shot up wanting to ask how in the world did Michael got this, however it was too late. Michael had gone off to sleep.

"Ain't this Serena's precious choker?" Mayuri remembered the story that Michael told her sometimes.

_Serena's choker that she received once entered the KHR world._

Gripping the choker tight she made a wish, in hope that everything will be fine.

All of a sudden her cell vibrated in her pocket. Opening it she found two messages from both Kusakabe and Romario.

Kusakabe said that her detention was apparently delayed because of Hibari running after someone.

Mayuri sweat dropped as she opened the next message from Romario. Apparently the person he was chasing just so happened to be Dino, causing Mayuri to sigh.

**Text to Romario: Make** **_sure Dino doesn't do anything stupid and tell Hibari to be careful._ **

Mayuri sent the message, but as soon as she sent the message. A call from Tsuna appeared on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mayu-san! I have something to ask of you." Tsuna sounded in a bit of a rush.

"What's up?"

"Well you know how I've decided to find a way for the Arcobalenos to live?" Tsuna began, "I think I may have found the answer to our problems. Although there is one thing I ask of you. Will you join us in tomorrow's battle?"

Mayuri froze as soon as she heard Tsuna said that, although her composure returned, "I may be a bit late, but Tsuna I don't think you'll need my power for tomorrow. I have some unfinished business I need to take care, however I will be there as soon as I can."

"I understand, Mayu-san. I'll see you tomorrow." Tsuna ended the call.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

First thing in the morning Mayuri changed into a white tank top covered by a long sleeved black cover and black capris. As she slipped onto some black tennis shoes, Mayuri remembered the rose choker she received yesterday. Turning over to her desk sat the lone accessory. Mayuri decided that she'll wear it along with her old rose pin. After tying her hair up clipping her rose pin, Mayuri grabbed her weapon belt that help her fans and animal pin.

"I'm going now." The young girl muttered as she rushed herself out of the house. Outside of her house was none other than the one person she didn't want to see.

"I'm ready for whatever you got, Checkerface." Eyes full of determination.

" **Then follow me** , " Checkerface merely gave a smile that seemed to be hiding many secrets unknown for what is to come. A small rift opened up out of nowhere as Checkerface calmly entered the opening. Mayuri followed in suit.

* * *

**~Within the Dimension~**

* * *

"What is your test, Checkerface?" Mayuri glanced over at the man who stopped for a moment. Out of nowhere a light turned on revealing none other than a chair well suited for someone who loved the checker pattern.

As Checkerface took a seat, he began stating his rules.

" **All I want is for you to prove how worthy you are of bearing 'her' soul**."

"Then how am I supposed to prove it to you." Mayuri raised a question at the man before her.

" **Like this**." Checkerface snapped his fingers. Another light shone revealing a person standing in the light. That person was none other than the person Mayuri had once thought vanished was now standning before her. Wearing similar clothes(minus the rose choker and rose pin) to Mayuri except in the opposite colors of Mayuri's outfit, naginata in hand, and the pin was none other than a black panther with black wings.

"Y-Yuki..." In disbelief Mayuri gasped.

_Byakuran stated she disappeared...was this the reason as to why her body wasn't found?!_

"What are you looking at, Suzuki Mayuri. Is it because you didn't expect me of all people to be still alive after that catastrophic disaster?" Yuki began as she eyed her opponent.

"I-I thought you were gone? Bya-"

"Don't you dare say 'his' name!" Yuki's voice was reinforced as if venom seeped out of her mouth, "I have my own personal reasons and you have yours."

" **All you have to do is fight her, then I'll decide the outcome of whether you win or lose**." Checkerface stood up using a cane to help him stand straight, " **Now if you'll excuse me, I have to watch yet another battle taking place as of now**."

Checkerface simply disappeared through the darkness of the void, light began to poor into the void to reveal a battlefield within a cage. Similar to Ryohei's match against Lussuria, however there's a lot more space inside the area.

"Shall we begin, my dear original?" Yuki eyed her opponent as her eyes and hair color eerily changed from blue eyes to red while her white hair transformed to grey. Beside the young girl before Mayuri were her panther and a new animal, a raven. Pointing her their weapons at one another showed the beginning of their fight.

_Stop!_

Mayuri heard a voice, it was the same voice as Yuki's.

_I told you, Yori! I can handle this!_

"And what let the original win? You'll lose if I don't take over, so...let me be of assistance!" Yori/Yuki announced as she charged head on towards Mayuri/

* * *

**Over to Tsuna and the others...**

* * *

" **Do you remember this face**?" Checkerface revealed his other form to be none other than...Uncle Kawahiro?!

" **Your plan from the start was wrong from the beginning.** " Checkerface suddenly breathed releasing a wave of flames.

"F-Flames?!" Tsuna braced himself as a wave of flames passed him and his friends.

" **It was about ten times your flame** , " Checkerface explained, " **To me it's as easy as breathing**."

"His power is incredible..!" Reborn held tight onto his hat as he watched the waves.

" **You and I have different standards, scientifically as creatures I mean.** " Checkerface continued.

"Are you saying that you're an alien or something?!" Verde questioned the man.

" **On the contrary I am a true earthling, and the only living species currently alive are me, Yuni, Michael ,and Mayuri**."

Everyone was shocked upon hearing this, thus Checkerface started his explanation.

**My species has been living on this planet since way before your species was even born. Protecting this miraculous planet, Earth, was the mission of my people.**

**The trini sette is a device that keeps the balance of Earth's life force and cultivates the life in order for it to evolve properly.**

**By the way the original trini sette was much different from what it is now. in the beginning it wasn't 21 pieces. It was originally seven stones.**

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

" **Now that I think about it aren't you missing two people in your group?** " Checkerface pondered gazing through his mask.

"!" Tsuna realized that Mayuri has not been in contact with him since that night.

" **Oh silly me...I nearly forgot, she is currently facing the test I gave her.** " Checkerface playfully bonked his hat.

"What did you do to Mayu-san?!" Tsuna questioned him.

" **You didn't know? Figured that star arcobaleno told her not say anything to you about what she is doing right now. I guess we all might well watch on how she's doing now right? Tsunomichi.** "

"Hai, Checkerface-sama!" Tsunomichi clapped his hands as a screen appeared out of nowhere to show Mayuri fighting a familiar face.

"Isn't that Suzuki-san's clone?" Yuni remembered the time when she happened to be near Mayuri's choice battle.

"Yuki..." Byakuran's face glanced over to the monitor ignoring the pain left on his body, "She's alive..."

 **"Indeed, the so-called clone you created didn't die. In fact the significant other inside of her is what kept her alive,"** Checkerface noted, " **I believe she called her...Yori, was it?"**

Byakuran froze, "The mutation..."

**"Mutation? I guess that's what we can proclaim the other being as such a vulgar name."**

"Who allowed you to take someone of my familiga..." Byakuran tried to stand, however the pain continued to prevent him from moving.

"Byakuran, stop." Tsuna ordered, "We have to let Mayu-san do this."

Byakuran huffed a smirk, "Even so, Yuki is of my future creations. I can't let her be harmed...Tsunayoshi-kun, you can't understand how much I feel right now to see her alive."

Yuni's eyed Byakuran's determination to protect Yuki, it was as if he somewhat shared a lingering love for the clone he created.

"Byakuran..." Yuni spoke softly before returning her gaze back to the monitor.

* * *

Blocking the attack with her Sai, Mayuri grimanced under the overbearing strength.

_So...the true Yuki can't fight._

Mayuri thought as she planned out her strategy.

_By the sound of her voice, she doesn't want to fight. Yet this other being, Yori, is forcing her to fight. I gotta do something!_

Yori smirked, "You can't. She's a useless being, meant to die inside this body."

"You plan to let Yuki die?!" Mayuri yelled from behind their weapons.

"No, nothing like that..." Yori started before her mouth twisted into a maniacal smile, "Just simple torture."

**_Mayuri!_ **

_Luna?!_

_**You need to bring some sense back into Yuki. Something that would prove her existence greater than Yori's!** _

_But how? Yori is in complete control!_

_**Byakuran.** _

Mayuri couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_You do realize that's probably the last name she wants to hear._

_**But, you know how much she loves him from the future. We may be able to exterminate Yori's control over her.** _

_Ugh...this is going to be tough..._

"Yuki, I know you're not happy about what I've done to you in the future, but..." Mayuri began, "This time is completely different from the timeline you were in!"

_...Original._

"There's no war, there's no pain, there's no more hurting!" Mayuri's legs were beginning to give out, but she didn't give up on going down, "You're not alone this time!"

_Alone..._

"Shut up you stupid original!" Yori slammed her right leg against Mayuri's side, "You can never understand how she feels!"

"But there's one person who truely knows about you," Mayuri coughed before answering again, "And you know who he is. He's no the same person as the one who originally created you, but this time...He cares about you!"

_B-Byakuran. Mayuri. I...I..._

Mayuri bashed the naginata out of Yori's hands by pressuring the weight ontop of her, "She wants to live. She can live on her own. So I'm not going to let her die!"

"You bi-" Yori's hands this time were tightened around Mayuri's neck. Mayuri's hands slowlygrabbed Yori/Yuki's arms, "I-I'll be here for you. Everyone's waiting for you."

_I...I'll go._

"The he-" Yori got interrupted again, except this time her arms were forced away from Mayuri.

_And I don't need you anymore, Yori!_

Yuki/Yori's body was beginning to return to Yuki's normal form, Yuki continued shouting, "I can live on my own without you!"

By that time, Yuki didn't hear any sounds from Yori. It was as if the being she shared with was gone. For good.

Mayuri placed a hand against Yuki's shoulder, as she gave the girl a smile, "C'mon...everyone is waiting for us."

* * *

Everyone before the screen couldn't believe what had happened.

"W-What happened?" Tsuna sputtered breaking the dead silence.

" **It seems that the young girl has finally passed. I might as well bring Mayuri over here to congratulate her.** " Checkerface snapped his fingers.

The screen vanished, in replacement Mayuri who was struggling to stand was being supported by Yuki.

" **Congratulations, Suzuki Mayuri. It seems that you have completed your test with flying colors.** " The iron hatted man congratulated the young girl, he turned over to Yuki, " **You know the consequences if you end up losing right?** "

"Yes. I take over as the next star arcobaleno if I lose." Yuki stated.

The people around them gasped especially Byakuran. His own creation was going to be part of the arcobalenos, if his previous self were here he would be happy for getting rid of that useless clone. However now that Byakuran changed, he can't help but not want Yuki to become cursed.

"Yuki, I know you've been suffering from my future self," Byakuran stated, "But, I'm different from what I was in that time. I won't let you die, your a part of me, a part of my famiglia..."

"Byakuran..." Yuki's eyes were that of shock. The Byakuran who created her was original cold about whether or not she was alive. Now this Byakuran wants her back even after those events, "But...I can't break my promise."

"Wait!" Everyone traced over to the source. Mayuri stood on her two feet taking heavy deep breaths, "Even if I won...there should be another way for Yuki along with the other arcobalenos to continue their lives ain't it?!"

"She's right!" Tsuna back up Mayuri, "There has to be a way to keep the trini sette without killing the current arcobaleno!"

" **If there was a method, I would be using it. This method is the only choice...by the Sawada Tsunayoshi, you may be worrying about the current arcobaleno along with one of the incoming arcobaleno generation. However you of all people are the first on the list to become one of the new ones.** " Checkerface noted the young decimo. **  
**

"I'm already prepared." Tsuna stated not even backing down on his words.

The arcobaleno along with Yuni were surprised upon this outcome in which Tsuna had drawn on himself.

"It's quite true , but he is indeed prepared." Three figures entered the area. It was Michael, Talbot, and the mist guardian of the ninth Bouche.

Talbot was holding a sphere while Bouche and Michael carried the rest of the spheres.

"Uncle Talbot!" Tsuna was happy to see that Talbot made it just in time.

"Sorry for the wait, brat." Talbot replied.

Talbot told Checkerface that he should use these containers that were brought in order to use as replacement for the pacifiers. Although the use of the eighth flame was needed...Bermuda decided that he along with the rest of the Vindice to accept the job to continue lighting the flame of the night. However Yuni went into a disagreement stating that no other sacrifices will be created in fact that Checkerface should be happy. In the end, Checkerface or uncle Kawahiro( he removed his costume as Checkerface) decided to use the containers.

They all gave a good amount of flames needed to be in all of the containers. After that Mayuri moved staggered over to Checkerface, "You won't have to be alone anymore, Checkerface. I believe that Luna and Reed wanted me to tell you that. Even if they left you to go to my world, they still remembered the times they were with you and Sepira-san."

" **I can see it in your eyes, at least I know who I'll see once I am gone.** " He stated as in his Uncle Kawahiro form moved over to the arcobaleno to remove their curse.

"Thank goodness." Finally admitted smiling before falling down to ground hearing her name being shouted by Mayuri's dear friends. The last thing Mayuri heard was undeniably Michael's voice along with another person's voice as she fell onto someone's arms.

"Geez...you still causing 'him' problems."

"You stupid omnivore."

* * *

**Lazura: Past Arc. Past Arc. PAST ARC! :D**

**Listening to: _So Crazy ~Soul Eater~_**


	32. Peaceful Days & End of Second Arc

**Lazura: This is the last chapter before the last arc, so it's an end to Part 2. As we give our farewells, we will soon be introducing the past arc. Which will heavily affect the storyline of NH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_The wind feels... nice._

I thought as sat up from my hospital bed. I'm so glad that my hospital bed is right beside the window.

"Now that I was feel fully rested it seems that I can at least walk to the rooftop."

The representative war had closed to an end. Today seemed quite peaceful...until I turned my head to the left to find out that the person sharing my room was none other than...

"Why...Why am I in the same room with you Kyoya?!" I pointed at the sleeping Hibari ignoring my my question.

Though I can't complain about it, this is better than staying with the Varia/Millifiore/Kokuyo groups.

"I wonder where Yuki and Chrome are?" As I wondered a sudden explosion can be heard not to far from here.

"...What was that?" One things for sure, I didn't suspect the next thing to happen at all.

"EEEP!" I screamed as a blast of sky flames burst through the wall. By the time the cloud of dust died down, a certain perfect standing sent out his chain causing yet another wall to crumble.

"I am going to bite to death anyone who disturbs my sleep."

Is it just me or are there a bunch Hibirds surrounding him?

_Since when did he have that many Hibirds?_  I thought to myself as I made this my chance to escape to the rooftop before anymore occurrences happened.

Just when I reached the steps...

***KABOOOOM***

"I think I made the right choice to leave." I said to myself.

* * *

**~A few days later after being released~**

* * *

I decided to make Yuki my sister that way she won't have to be alone anymore. It took some time for her to get use to Michael as her father since Byakuran was the one who actually made her. Byakuran seemed okay with it...nevermind he really refused.

This is what happened.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

* * *

"Why?!" I slammed the table.

We were having our discussion outside. The weather seemed quite warm and calming at the moment. The plants were in lush as well, I can't say the same thing about my heated discussion with a certain marshmallow loving freak.

"Yuki is mine. I'm the one who created her so...no." Byakuran said while stuffing a marshmallow in his mouth, "Plus she's a part of guardians."

"But that was your future self! You didn't make her, the TYL version of you did!" I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. That TYL me is still a part of me which gives me, myself, and I the choice of whether Yuki becomes your sister or not."

"Grrr..." I growled.

"M-Mayu-nee..." Yuki tried to calm me down, however just by saying 'nee' ticked Byakuran off.

"Now now Yuki-chan~. It's not official that Mayuri-tan is your sister...Actually maybe we can do this?" Byakuran offered causing me to perk little interest in what he says.

"Why don't you and I get married that way Yuki-chan can be still with y-"

My bangs hid my eyes that was now glaring at the man on the other side of the table.

"What did you say Byakuran? Would you like to see me stab you at point blank range or would you rather face Kyoya. I can put him on right now." I held one of my Sai on one hand while the other hand had my phone ready to be put on speed dial.

In the end Yuni came down to settle the score between me and Byakuran. It was finally decided that Yuki becomes my sister. Yuki was happy. Byakuran...not so much.

"Yuki-chan make sure you call me each day~" Byakuran told Yuki before she left with me.

* * *

I noticed for awhile that she's been taking a liking to Enma. Ever since I introduced her to him. I swear Julie and I sided with each other trying to force them into dates. You should see the blushing look on their faces whenever we snap a picture of them together. Yuki would chase me down for the picture while I hand it over to Julie who later faced Adelheid's wrath after hearing from Enma. I think Adelheid found out about it anyway thus leading me to be also chased down by her.

During those peaceful days, I found out from Reborn that he decided to make Tsuna 'Neo Vongola Primo'. Which is actually no different than Vongola Decimo, in either way Tsuna rejects stating that he will never become a mafia boss.

I remember when he clearly explained it to me at the party for his new title.

"Mayu-san believe me..." Tsuna didn't sound so happy. I mean he was happy that his friends were celebrating together with him.

"I don't want to be Vongola Decimo or Neo Vongola Primo!" Tsuna whined as I patted his back.

"We'll good luck with that Tsuna. I don't think I can do anything at all to stop Reborn."

Lately I've been spending time to time on seeing Kyoya. It seems to me that he won't forgive me for leaving for such a longtime. Thus the reason why I was in his hospital room.

* * *

**Over to Namimori Middle School Rooftop...**

* * *

"Kyoya! Why are you sleeping on the roof in the middle of winter?!" I marched over to him.

I side step two steps to the right as a tonfa is thrown my direction. At least it hit the wall.

"Let me sleep omnivore."

"Bah! Do you even know how cold it is now?"

It's true it's already the end of January. Most of the students are wearing something to keep them warm. I decided to cut my hair short since my long hair was beginning to get in the way, I had to wear a scarf during winter. I think my hairstyle is beginning to look like my TYL self's hairstyle from the photo.

"Kyo-WAH!" My foot seemed to slid over a frozen part of the rooftop causing me to trip shortly until I found myself being held by the waist.

"Are you stupid?" Kyoya gave me a blank face as he helps me stand up.

"It wasn't my fault!" My cheeks puffed, "Next time don't sleep on the roof."

"We're you that worried about me?"

"Of course I would be I'm your-" My face began to blush upon realizing what I was about to announce next.

"Hn..."

It seems that Kyoya is smirking again.

"I..I'm..." I can still feel my face burning.

"You're what...?" He still smirking at me!

Kyoya was about to touch my cheek when all of a sudden...

***Flash* *Click***

I turn over to the source of the flash.

"Yuki!" Apparently Yuki had coincidentally entered the rooftop, saw Kyoya inching closer to me. Tool this as a chance to take a picture for blackmail usage.

"Now now, Mayu-nee~" Yuki's blue eyes glinted, "This is only payback for all those times you and Julie did."

Next thing I knew I was chasing Yuki all over the school for that photo.

"Yuki give me that camera!"

"No way~!"

Peaceful days lead to a bright future.

* * *

**Lazura: Now that this chapter has ended, I would proudly present the new arc! The Past Arc.**

**Listening to: _Dominator ~Psycho Pass~_ _  
_**

****


	33. Time Machine? (Third Arc)

**Lazura: And now I present the past arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

A few months after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc...

Mayuri wondered about how Shoichi and Spanner were doing, after the incident a few months ago. Those two and Giannini-san decided to create a time machine over at the Vongola HQ in Italy.  _I guess Verde, one of the ex-arcobalenos, might've sparked some creative imaginations along the way._

As Mayuri resumed her note taking, a note dropped onto her desk. Looking up she noticed it was Yamamoto, who passed it, he pointed over at Tsuna.

_Tsuna passing notes? Weird..._

Mayuri opened the note slowly before the teacher could notice.

_**Mayu-san, I know this isn't something I'd normally be doing, but Reborn asked us along with Enma to meet up at my house.** _

Rasing a brow, Mayuri thought about why Reborn was meeting specifically with Tsuna, Enma, and herself?

* * *

"So, do you two know the reason about why Reborn is asking for us?" Mayuri asked the two, their response was a shrug.

"Reborn wouldn't tell me, so we'll have to see what happens, " Tsuna replied. However he seemed a bit shaken up. It's Reborn of all people, who else wouldn't be scared of the untold promise.

By the time we got to the house, there was Reborn standing at the entrance.

"Ciaossu!" Greeting his usual, "I see that everyone is here."

"So, what's the re-" Mayuri was about to say more until she began to feel sleepy, "Reborn, what are you..."

"Reborn..." Tsuna mumbled as all three of them fallen to the floor.

Before Mayuri lost consciousness she saw Reborn holding an incense, "Now Dino, we need to take them..."

Closing her eyes, Mayuri wondered what Reborn was doing.

* * *

Reborn stared out of the window, as Dino sat beside him

"Are you sure this is okay?" Dino questioned his tutor, "If any of their guardians found out these three are missing. They're going to throw a fit."

Then a hand came to Dino's hand, it was none other than Michael's hand.

"These three would see it first," Michael answered in Reborn's place, "They have the strongest connection."

"Which is why these three are the perfect for the plan," Reborn interjected, "We'll be using their flames anyway."

Dino couldn't argue back at these two, "If that's your decision."

Michael turned his gaze to the other side of the aisle.

Mayuri, Tsuna, and Enma were asleep in the chairs. Still under the effect of the incense.

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

* * *

"Mmn?" Mayuri yawned only to find herself elsewhere than Tsuna's house, "W-Where?"

"So you're awake now?" Michael stepped in front of Mayuri surprising her out of her wits.

"Isn't this the Vongola HQ in Italy?" Mayuri continued as she got up from the floor, "What are we doing here again?"

"Well your friends, Shoichi and Spanner, needed some help. Then Reborn came up with the idea of bringing you, Vongola decimo, and Shimon decimo."

Mayuri nodded in understanding as they made their way to a room filled with unrecognizable technology minus computers. There was a shocked Enma and Tsuna, except Tsuna had his face planted to the ground as Reborn stood on top of Tsuna's busy brown hair.

Standing beside them was a concerned Irie Shoichi, impassive Spanner, and a floating Giannini.

"You did explain to Enma and Tsuna, right?" Reborn turned over to Mayuri's view.

"Nah, they just woke up now," Reborn responded.

"Aha..." Mayuri sweat dropped as she walked over to the group with Michael.

* * *

"The reason you want us three here was for this?" Mayuri pointed over to the big pod-sized machine next to Spanner.

"Yes, unfortunately we needed yours', Tsunayoshi-kun's, and Kozarto-san's flames in order to trace the timeline we're aiming for." Shoichi explained, "We're trying to find a way to go into the past like the TYL bazooka except reversal."

"W-Wouldn't you need the TYL bazooka to do that?" Tsuna questioned.

Gianini shook his head, "No. The TYL bazooka only switches a person from the present and is replaced with someone in the future."

Spanner continued, "This machine is used for sending a person to the past. The timeline Shoichi is aiming for is the time of when the Vongola was founded by the first boss."

"I see where you're getting at." Mayuri nodded in understanding, "Since our flames are directly from our ancestors gives leverage into pointing the timeline over to their time."

"What are we going to send over there?" Enma proceeded his question, "We're not going to send someone over there?"

Shoichi interjected, "No. At this stage, it's a bit dangerous to send someone into the past. So for now we'll be sending this apple for now."

Pointing over to the apple beside Reborn from the table he was standing on.

"Oh thank goodness..." Tsuna sighed in content while placing a hand to his heart.

"So would you three light your resolves close to the machine," Shoichi lead us closer to the machine, and proceeded to type in coordinates.

Tsuna swallowed a pill activating his HDWM focusing his resolve on the ring, Enma did the same, as well as Mayuri.

"Good. Now to set it...there!" Shoichi announced as the screen revealed the same Vongola HQ except more older than the current. The three middle-schoolers ceased their flames as they watched the screen in amazement.

_That's the Vongola HQ 400 years ago?_

Mayuri thought as the screen continued showing the area.

"Now, Reborn-san would you pass the apple?" Shoichi looked over to Reborn after opening the pod.

Reborn hit the apple over, except it hit Tsuna, "OW!"

Who unfortunately knocked Enma and Mayuri over, "Wah!"

All three teens tripped inside the pod.

***ZAP***

Sending them...to the past?!

"AHHHHHH! REBORN-SAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shoichi screeched while gripping his red hair.

"I passed the apple," Reborn nonchalantly responded holding a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Lazura: Past Arc. Past Arc. Past Arc~**

**Listening to: _Heartful Cry ~P3 FES OST~_**

****


	34. First Star Guardian

**Lazura: Do not watch Five Nights at Freddy's unless you like horror themed games...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**400 years into the past...Vongola HQ.**

* * *

A lady bearing long wavy black hair continued to hum her newborn child within her arms to sleep, her brown eyes softened as she smiled lovingly towards the child, "My dear son, Michael."

"WAH!" A violent thump was heard behind the bushes of the grounds, the lady gripped the fan in her hand as she proceeded to see who was close by.

Holding Michael close to her, she quickly moved from her chair in the shades to the direction of the sound.

Peering to the bushes she found three unconcious teens wearing unfamiliar clothing lying on top.

"Who are these children?" The lady wondered until one of the male servants of Vongola HQ arrived, "Lady Serena! Are you okay?! I heard a sound from the distance!"

"I'm fine, Roland,...but can you help me get these three children inside my quarters. Make sure, Giotto and the others don't see them," Serena answered to the worried servant, "I need to make sure Michael goes to sleep."

"I'll make sure of it, Lady Serena." Roland bowed as he proceeded to get help from the other servants.

* * *

**400 years into the present...Vongola HQ**

* * *

"AHHHHHH! REBORN-SAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Shoichi screeched while gripping his red hair.

"I passed the apple," Reborn nonchalantly responded holding a smirk on his face.

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD!" Shoichi cried until Spanner slapped him in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Shoichi..."

"Thank you, Spanner..." Shoichi mumbled, "But this is really bad! We don't have any way of returning those three back to the present!"

Michael stepped in this time, "For now, you guys try to find a way to return them to the present. Dino will handle covering for their absences at home and preventing the guardians for looking for them. Reborn, you shouldn't have done that."

Reborn tipped his fedora, "This may be a good timing for those three to learn something from the past, also...why didn't you go?"

Michael clenched his fist as he muttered to himself, "I don't want to bear the pain of seeing those two again."

Reborn watched as Michael stepped out of the room to let off some steam, "But this may be one of the few chances you get to see them."

* * *

**Past...**

* * *

Mayuri opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a bed, but the furniture around her was more of an older style rather than the current styles of furniture.

She was beginning to panick, "W-Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake..." Mayuri's eyes buldged as she watched, Serena or rather Nadeshiko, walk into the room, "Thank goodness, you're alright. I found you fainted in the bushes along with two boys around your age. Are they your friends?"

It was weird, since Serena was speaking in Japanese to her.

"Yes, they're my friends," Mayuri responded, "Can I see them?"

"They're still resting, but if you insist on seeing them..." Serena ushered in two maids into the room, "You need to wear this."

It was a dark blue kimono covered in rose accented decorations.  _Did Serena knew I was Japanese?_

Mayuri wondered as she nodded understanding what Serena meant. The maids helped Mayuri change into the kimono immediately, by the time they finished, and left Serena whispered to Mayuri's ear.

"You came from a different time didn't you?" Surprising Mayuri out of nowhere, "That ring your wearing is the same as mine. Where did you get that?"

"I-I..." Mayuri was beginning to fidget, until one of the servants entered the room.

"Lady Serena, the other two are awake now."

" _Thank you, Roland._ " Serena spoke in Italian, before returning to her native tongue, "I expect an explanation once you return to your friends."

_Oh no...she saw my ring. I don't have my weapons either. How are we going to get out of this time period?!_

Mayuri was internally frantic as she followed Serena down the hallway.

By the time Mayuri reached Tsuna and Enma. She was surprised upon how they also changed outfits to a much more older styled suits.

"Mayu-san!" The HDWM duo spoke in surprise.

"You're okay?!" Tsuna had a concerned face on him as Mayuri waved off while whispering, "I'm fine Tsuna. The only problem is...Serena."

All three turned their gazes over to the lady talking to the servant in italian for doing a good job.

"She knows about the fact we're from a different time period along with the rings..." Mayuri spoke quickly as Tsuna's face went from being concerned to horrified.

When the servant left, Serena gave what looked like a warm smile until she asked, "So why do you have three have the rings of the Vongola and Shimon founders as well as my ring?"

"We're in a lot of trouble..." Tsuna mumbled.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"Okay I think we're able to send back a rescue team into the past to prevent any more damage," Shoichi reported to Michael, "However, while I was trying to find the three on the monitor...it seems they encountered a presence."

"What presence?" Michael peered over to the screen. The colors showed the flame signals of the trio.

Orange for Tsuna.

Dark red for Enma.

White for Mayuri.

Except there was another person bearing a white flame signal in front of the trio.

This can only mean one thing.

Mayuri, Enma, and Tsuna...encountered one of original guardians.

Serena, the illusory Star Guardian of the Vongola of the first generation, was confronting her own descendant as well as her boss' and friend's.

Michael deadpanned, "We're screwed."

"They're screwed, Michael. Not us." Reborn reminded.

"Hopefully the star guardian didn't find out about the rings..."Shoichi hoped.

Reborn shook his head, "Nope. If it's Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Enma...there's no way the people of the past can't notice the rings."

"Tsk..." Michael looked over to Reborn, who beared an all-knowing face, "We're going in."

"About time, Michael. Just about time," Reborn chuckled as he hopped onto his shoulder.

 


	35. Problems

**Lazura: So Michael is going into the past, but will he be able to face his parents?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.**

* * *

**Past**

* * *

"So, will I be getting an answer now?" Serena was undoubtly suspiscious about the trio, it made the atmosphere in the room turn tense.

"I-It's a replica! A replica!" Mayuri began spouting out, "We admired the vigilatnes' rings a lot so we just altered it a bit!"

_N-Now that I think about it...how come my pin reverted to a ring form?_

She quickly glanced over to Tsuna's and Enma's rings, they still looked the same, except hers.

The ring she was wearing now was similar to Tsuna's except it had Lop's ears sticking out of the circle while Rii's wings were in the center of the Vongola crest.

"I see..." Serena's eyes narrowed.

Of course she didn't believe that one line, there's no way someone can easily copy these rings. They were hand-made by someone who beared a strange power in creating rings, however Uncle Talbot fitted the group. It wasn't true, Talbot was still a young alchemist then, so it was never possible for Talbot to make such rings.

"Then I'm guessing you all came from a different timeline?" Serena continued, "From the looks of your previous clothes, they don't seem common in this era."

Mayuri didn't know how to cover for them, Serena indeed is a tough person to convince. It was as if she had a third eye that saw through their lies.

To Serena, she wasn't sure if her previous dream had anything to do with these three. However those same three rings were in it. When Serena looked at the rings on Giotto's and Cozart's hands from the picture she had, it was no doubt the rings on these two boys were the same. Except the one who looked like Giotto had a more modified version of Giotto's ring. What did this mean? Serena wondered.

"Something like that." Tsuna this time answered.

Tsuna tried to explain, except Mayuri frowned towards him.

Mayuri's words stung.

_We can't tell her these rings are the same rings the first generation have. Anything of the future may prevent our present to disappear._

"We just fell here on accident." Tsuna explained, "We're supposed to head back home, but something caused us to land here."

"We didn't expect to drop here," Enma finished. Serena still seemed unconvinced, however relented seeing that the trio won't budge on their statements.

Serena sighed to herself, "You may stay as long as needed, but remember that this is Vonogla grounds. If you need me, I'll be in my quarters attending to someone."

Once Serena left the tension ceased as all three of them exasperated their breath.

"I didn't expect my ancestor on that scary," Maturi thought back at her times in the future, "She seemed so calm and caring. Yet she has a serious demeanor."

"But Mayu-san, what're we going to do from now on?" Enma this time questioned her, "We have no clue about how we'll be returning to the present."

"For now, we shouldn't disrupt anything that happens in the past. If Shoichi were here, he'd say it would ruin our time period. Hopefully Reborn and the others will find a way to send a rescue team into the past." Maury eyed Enma in particular, "So we have to let the  _event_  happen, Enma."

Enma swallowed hard painfully remembering the events of the Shimon Famiglia versus Vongola Famiglia, placing their pride on the line. "We have to let it happen...otherwise I wouldn't have met Tsuna and you, Mayu-san."

"Enma..." Tsuna seemed glad upon Enma's decision.

Although the only problem left...was to avoid meeting the other Vongola Guardians. If any of them were to see Tsuna, Enma, and Mayuri...the trio would be in deep trouble.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"This communication bracelet will serve as a way to talk through the time periods," Spanner clicked the bracelets on Michael's and Reborn's wrists.

Shoichi warned the two,"If anything happens, please immediately alert us. We'll do our best trying to keep in touch with you guys to check your actions. Any alteration of the past will proven as fatal at this point."

"I understand." Michael responded as Giannini handed him three bracelets for the trio, "Ready, Reborn?"

"Yeah." Reborn replied while sitting on Michael's shoulder.

As Michael ran toward the portal, Shoichi yelled to him, "Make sure nothing happens in the past!"

Giannini floated towards Michael, "I'll tell Dino-san about the current situation."

"Thank you." Shoichi thanked the floating man as he watched the screen making sure Michael and Reborn weren't off coördinates.

* * *

**Past (Michael and Reborn's side)**

* * *

Landing on his two feet, Michael and Reborn found themselves in the supposed gardens of the Vongola HQ from 400 years ago.

"Shoichi, can you hear me?" Michael spoke through the bracelet.

"Yes, can you describe the area you're in?" Shoichi asked as Michael described the scenery.

"Yep, you two are within the same area of where they're dropped." Shoichi proceeded to explain, "Right now, Spanner found that two are alone inside a room in the HQ. Mayuri seems she is the only one outside in the gardens."

"Roger," Michael answered, "How about the first generation guardians or the boss?"

Spanner intercepted, "As of now, only the lightning and star flames are radiating off at high points in HQ. But if any of the big ones arrive, we'll alert you in time."

Spanner and Shoichi stopped responding as Michael stayed hidden from the views of the servants running around.

"Reborn, are you alright...you haven-" Michael stared at what was on his shoulder, it was a fake Reborn doll, "Damn it Reborn! Stop messing with me!"

"How're we supposed to find them if you go missing too?!" Michael raced off deeper into the gardens while Reborn hid in the shadows as a ninja to find the trio.

Shoichi sighed on Reborn's bracelet, "Reborn-san, do you think that was the wisest choice? Tricking Michael like that?"

"It's for the best, plus this was a favor I owed him when he was a child..." Reborn answered as he headed off through the trees to find where the trio were actually at.

* * *

**Lazura: Small preview of the next chapter...**

* * *

_Michael: Why does this scene seem so familiar?_

_Serena: So your name is Kyosuke? It's a lovely name of a man your age._

_Michael: I'm not from the present...I'm actually a being from 400 years ago..._


	36. The Lost Child

**Lazura: To clear up the meaning of the preview of the earlier chapter...the dialogues were simply just separated pieces of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.**

* * *

**Present -Namimori Middle School-**

* * *

"Hm?" Yuki stared at the paper left by Michael, "Mayuri and I will be gone for a while. Please watch over the house for us. From, Michael...Huh?"

"Did Michael and Mayuri say anything about going somewhere yesterday?" Yuki tried to recall the previous day's events, "No...she only said that she'll be going to Sawada Tsunayoshi-san's house with Kozarto-kun."

By the time, Yuki made it to class, she noticed that Vongola Decimo wasn't sitting beside his rain guardian and storm guardian as usual. Neither was Enma in his seat.

_Did something happen to those three?_

When Chrome came in, Yuki asked the mist-user, "Um, Chrome?"

"Yes, Yuki-san?" Chrome surprised noticing that Mayuri wasn't with her today.

"Do you know what happened to Sawada-san?"

Chrome shook her head, "No. I haven't seen Sawada-san at all. Where's Suzuki-san?"

"Michael said he and Mayuri would be gone, but I don't know where they're..." Yuki began to worry.

"If it's alright, we can go see Keiko-san." Chrome suggested, bring Yuki's hopes back up, "She'll probably be able to find them."

"Thank you, Chrome-san."

* * *

**Present -Vongola HQ-**

* * *

"Reborn is definitely a mean person," Shoichi sighed turning off the communication on the bracelets, "Michael isn't going to like what he sees."

Spanner spied the screen, it showed two white signals. One running towards the other white signal in the middle of a garden in Vongola HQ.

"Whatever the reason," Spanner munched on his candy, "It's probably something that Reborn wants Michael to do."

"Eh? What do you mean, Spanner?"

"As I said, it's probably something Reborn owed Michael. It's not our business to intrude, but I can say that's Reborn's way of understanding. Show not tell."

* * *

**Past -Vongola HQ Gardens-**

* * *

"Tsk...I'm going to get Reborn later!" Michael rushed through the bushes searching for Mayuri, but instead Michael stumbled into a rose garden.

Surveying the area, Michael felt a strange sense of nostalgia.

_Why does this scenery seem so awfully familiar...?_

Michael wondered as he continued walking into the garden.

Suddenly a women on the other side of the garden was busily water the gardens. Once Michael noticed her presence, he stopped only to freeze.

He remembered a time when he asked Luce about his parents.

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

"Luce-san?" A little boy asked the shaman.

"Yes, Michael?" Luce smiled sweetly at the boy.

"If you and Reborn-san aren't my parents...then who're my parents?" Michael had always assumed that those two were his parents, however Reborn told him they weren't.

"That's...something you'll later find out." Luce hesitated before ruffling the boy's hair, his blue eyes shined before Luce.

"Then one day! I'll get to see them right?!" Michael happily spoke in a joyous way. However Luce's returned Michael a painful smile.

"Maybe, but there will be a circumstance that won't allow you to tell them you're their son."

Michael's enthusiasm dropped,"What do you mean?"

"Now now, don't worry about it now. We have to catch up to Reborn and the others if we don't hurry."

"Right!"

* * *

**End of Flash back**

* * *

The words Luce had said to him as a child resurfaced.

_Mother...my mother..._

_I finally saw my mother, Luce._

"Are you okay?" The woman kindly lifted her head to find Michael, "Is there anything you need?"

Michael faltered before answering, "Oh...uh, nothing for now. I'm just looking for three children that got separated from me."

"Oh so you're the guardian of those three right?" The woman placed the watering can down, "They're staying in my guest quarters for now, I'll lead you to them."

"Thank you very much, uh..." Michael wanted to say 'mother', but Luce's words shot back like a bullet to his heart. The pain was unbearably similar to how he watched Koizumi Maya slowly die before him.

"Oh pardon me for my rudeness!" The woman halted remembering to introduce herself, "My name Serena. One of the heads of the vigilantes known as the Vongola Famiglia."

_It's better if I go by my other name. It would be suspicious if I went by my real name._

"My name...Kyosuke. Suzuki Kyosuke." Michael  **(Serena will from now on refer to him as Kyosuke)** smiled.

"Kyosuke? What a lovely name for a young man your age. I hope my son would grow up as polite as you are!' Serena wished.

_Sooner or later he will._

Michael sweat dropped in thought as he followed her down a path. It's strange. Talking to her, relaxed his stress. Although, Michael swore he was going to get Reborn back. For now, he'll be grateful for what Reborn did.

* * *

**Past -Vongola HQ-**

* * *

"What're we going to do?" Tsuna kept trying to come up with a way to escape, but there was no way of knowing whether one or worse...all of the first generation guardians are here.

"Maybe we should see Serena. It would be best if we stayed near her." Mayuri decided before asking one of the servants outside the door, " _Can we meet Lady Serena now?"_

" _Yes. She's waiting for you in there."_ The servant pointed to a door down the hall.

" _Thank you."_ Mayuri returned to face a shocked Tsuna and Enma, "What's wrong with you two?"

"You speak italian, Mayu-san?" Tsuna answered first.

"Yuki and Michael taught me for when needed, plus Enma." Mayuri turned to the red-head, "I thought Adelheid said you knew italian?"

"N-Not completely." Enma spoke the truth, "I only understood a few words of what you said."

Rolling her eyes, Mayuri dragged the two outside with her, "C'mon we have no time to lose!"

Across the hall, a green haired young adult passes by waving, "Serena!"

The trio froze, spying from the corner of their eyes. Down at the other end of the hall, was the lightning guardian. Lampo. Calling to Mayuri.

"Let's go now!" Mayuri and the two scurried off to the other room quickly before Lampo could see their faces.

Lampo on the other hand blinked as his hand went back to his side, "Did Serena cut her hair or shrunk? Who were those two boys with her?"

Back to the trio, they all huffed in exhaustion.

"Thank goodness he didn't see you two!" Mayuri shut the door behind them ,"It would've been the end of us!"

"You can say that again..." Tsuna croaked from his recent run.

Enma stared off at something making Tsuna and Mayuri notice.

"What's wrong Enma?" Tsuna choked out from his breathing.

"Isn't that a baby?" Enma directed their gazes over to the cradle across the room. A faint cry rose in the room as the three moved closer to the child.

It was a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket. The child's black hair was unkempt, yet the eyes were a stunning shade of blue that stared back at the trio.

"Ah!" Mayuri gasped quietly in realization, "Serena's child!"

"What?!" Tsuna recalled the picture he saw from Mayuri's locket, "This baby?!"

"Shh!" Mayuri reminded Tsuna of the baby staring back at them.

Mayuri glances around the room, beofre whispering to Enma and Tsuna again, "This baby is the same child that went missing after Daemon became a traitor!"

"You're right." Tsuna acknowledged her claim, "You said so yourself during the battle against Daemon."

"So this is..." Enma, Mayuri, and Tsuna look back at the child who returned them a confused look.

"I wonder who the father is..." Tsuna wondered out loud only to be answered by Mayuri's words, "It's Alaude."

Tsuna raised a brow at the girl next to him, as well as Enma.

"Alaude. The first generation Cloud Guardian. From what I've learned from Nono, Uncle Talbot, and Michael."

_Also from Serena herself..._

Mayuri deadpanned at the thought.

Tsuna was about to comment however a blur of knocked Tsuna down to the ground shocking Mayuri and Enma. The baby next to them gurgled happily upon how fast the brown-haired boy disappeared.

The blur was none other than Reborn, "Ciaossu."

Reborn left a foot imprint on Tsuna's face as he hopped off his face, "So this is where you three are."

"H-How?" Mayuri noticed a breeze, turning her gaze over to the other open door that lead to the Vongola gardens, "Oh..."

* * *

After explaining Reborn the gist of the current situation, Reborn frowned.

"And I was right, you're rings got discovered by one of the guardians."

His words hit the trio like a ton of bricks.

"We'll discuss more of this when Michael reutrns." Reborn emphasized 'discuss' by letting Leon change into his gun form.

"Wait, Michael is here too?!" Mayuri exclaimed only to be shushed by Reborn, who was standing by the baby cradle.

Forcing Mayuri to clamp her mouth. Reborn stared at the child in the basket.

It was no doubt.

_The child in this basket..._

Reborn moved closer to look at the now sleeping child.

_Michael._

Reborn's judgement was confirmed. The child lying in the basket was the same child Luce held in her arms that night.

His gaze hardened before returning to sit with beside the trio.

Two adults returned. Serena and Michael.

Serena left the five alone taking her baby toward her room.

"Michael!" Mayuri cried while hugging her guardian. Only to be chopped on the head, "Ouch!"

"That's for being seen by one of the original guardians." Michael's glare was deadly causing Mayuri to shudder, "And to top it all off...you directly met Serena out of all of them."

"I'm sorry!" Mayuri apologized bowing in front of Michael, "I-I didn't mean to..."

Michael relented, "You need to be aware of how small changes in the past can be heavily affect the present. This isn't the future this Mayuri. One mistake could alter te fabric of time."

"I understand." Mayuri bit her lip gripping the ends of the kimono sleeve.

"Now we have to find a way to the present, right?" Tsuna began.

"Although there is something you three specifically need to know before we go into that right, Michael?" Reborn turned over to the man who nodded in response.

"The secret...is the fact on how I came to be in your timeline."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Enma gave a puzzled look.

"You three saw the child in Serena's arms right?" The trio nodded.

Michael closed his eyes, "I'm originally from this time period. I was born here 400 years ago as the child of the first Star Guardian and Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia."

Next thing he knew, Michael was seeing three gaping faces of the teens before him.

"WHAT?!" screeched the trio.

* * *

**Lazura: I'll let this chapter sit in...**


	37. Something's Fishy

**Lazura: You must read the author's note at the end of the chapter, but please read the story first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.**

* * *

**Present -Namimori Middle School-**

* * *

Writing out paper work, the disciplinary chairman glanced over at three particular absences.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Kozarto Enma.

And finally...

Suzuki Mayuri.

He didn't like it when people were absent for no clear reason.

Especially when two of them have a constant tendency to do this.

"Kusakabe." He called to the vice president, who at an instant, arrived by the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Kyo-san."

"I want information about the whereabouts of these three." Hibari handed the Kusakabe the papers.

"Suzuki-san, Kozarto-san, and Sawada-san..." Kusakabe noted before leaving, "I'll make sure I have everything, Kyo-san."

"Hn." Hibari resumed his paperwork in silence, until he stopped his pen, "What are you doing here, pineapple head."

"Kufufu, my my." In front of Hibari's desk was none other than Rokudo Mukuro, "A friend simply can't drop by?"

Hibari leered at the mist user as he sent his tonfa hurling toward Mukuro. Only to dodge it by minimal steps. The tonfa stuck to the wall behind Mukuro.

"You're a nuisance." Hibari got from his seat armed with another tonfa, "Disrupting the peace of Nami-chu, I, as disciplinary chairman will bite you to death."

"Maybe next time, skylark. I only came to confirm something." With a turn, Mukuro disappeared through another misty escape.

Hibari gritted his teeth in silence.

_Don't even dare show your face here._

* * *

**Close to the Sawada Residence**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato sighed.

His boss wasn't home from what Sawada Nana spoken. Apparently Reborn and Sawada Tsunayoshi left for training with Kozarto Enma and Suzuki Mayuri, but something was fishy.

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera muttered.

There was no sign of something amiss happening yesterday. In fact it was peaceful. Gokudera thought all the battles they've been through were over for now. However Tsuna would've shown signs if something dangerous was happening, a meeting with Reborn wasn't dangerous.

But it was the number one hitman that requested to talk to Tsuna. Gokudera couldn't interfere in it. Heck the only guardian there was the star guardian, but Gokudera didn't hate Mayuri. It wasn't friendship. However the two had mutual respect for the other.

"Where did you go?"

Arriving on the spot after practice, was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. He spotted Gokudera, although Yamamoto didn't call Gokudera's name. The atmosphere felt heavy around Gokudera's brooding.

Even Yamamoto couldn't cheer Gokudera Hayato up. It only made Gokudera mad when he was around him.

Yamamoto shakes his head.

_No. Gokudera is also my friend._

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran up to the mafiaso. Only to recieve a hateful glare.

"Oh it's the baseball idiot. What do you want from me? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"You're trying to look for Tsuna, right?"

"Of course I am!" Gokudera admitted, "Jyuudaime. He's our boss. And as his right-hand man, I have the right to do this!"

"Don't worry, Gokudera. We'll find a way."

Gokudera was about to unleash a remark, only to find the retreating figure of a certain bronco. By mere coincidence, he oh so happened to leave the Sawada residence just now.

"FUCKING BRONCO!" Gokudera dashed after the blonde-haired boss.

"Crap!" Dino cursed running off only to be stuck in a cornered alleyway of the Namimori neighborhood. Lucky for Gokudera and Yamamoto, Dino didn't have his men.

"You're not going anywhere." Gokudera held up a few sticks of dynamite in his hands while Yamamoto gave off a carefree smile, but the sword in his hand said otherwise.

* * *

**Kokuyo**

* * *

"CHROME-CHAN!" Keiko crushed her best mist user friend, "I MISSED YOU SO!"

"Keiko-san...y-you're crushing me." Chrome politely spoke under the pressured grip hug,"Please let go."

"Alright." Just like that Chrome was able to breathe.

"So, Keiko-san." Yuki began, "Is it possible for you to find Mayu-nee?"

"Again? Did something happen to Mayu-Mayu?" Keiko wondered.

"Yes, recently..." Yuki explained the story of the disappearances of Suzuki Mayuri, Kozarto Enma, and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Keiko crossed her arms, "Even the tenth bosses of the Vongola and Shimon famiglia disappeared. I can probably trace it, but I need the help of two mist users."

"I'll help." Chrome volunteered.

"I know you'd volunteer Chrome-chan. But I need two mo-" Keiko stopped speaking once the presence of two mist users entered the room.

Mist flooded the room for a few minutes.

"Kufufu..."

"Shishou, you sound creepy." A stab was heard.

"Ow."

"Shut up, Fran. You're ruining the moment."

The fog returned to its creator. Revealing Rokudo Mukuro and Fran.

"Muku-kun! And froggie..." Keiko's voice dimmed upon noticing Fran.

Fran tilted his head to the side while giving a blank expression,"That's mean, Miki-senpai."

"I heard from a certain skylark that those three were missing." Mukuro walked up to the three girls, "Perhaps I'll lend a hand in your power, Miki. After all I owe something to all three of them."

"Are you three ready?" Mukuro asked the mist users.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama!"

"Roger, Muku-kun!"

"Ah...do I have to do this?" Stab. "Fine. Fine. Shishou."

Keiko summoned her staff focusing her powers. Three indigo coloured flames surrounded the others as they channeled their strength to Miki Keiko.

At the same time, Yuki received a call from Adelheid.

"Adelheid-san?" Yuki answered, "Kozarto-kun...no I haven't seen him. Well you're not the only one who feels like something is up."

"Right now, I'm getting help from a few friends of Mayu-nee."

"I found their last traces!" Keiko announced as she along with the other mist users stopped their channeling, "They were last found in Italy."

Yuki returned to Adelheid's call, "You heard that?"

"Yes." Yuki smiled a bit, "I think I can pull a few strings from a certain someone to head over to Italy around this time."

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

* * *

"Damn." Spanner cursed surprising Shoichi.

"What's wrong, Spanner?"

"Someone located our area. It looks like four mist users are trying to find out where the trio went."

Shoichi quickly got his phone out, "Dino-san, we're having a problem."

"Someone found out?" Dino responded.

"Yeah...how did you know?" Shoichi furrowed his brows.

"Well...Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi are demanding answers from me earlier. I don't know how long I can hold them."

Shoichi gulped. Two of them threatened his TYL self in the future to beat him up. There's no telling what could happen if they found out it was technically his, Spanner's, and Giannini's fault.

"For now, do the best you can to surpress the guardians."

"Roger." A beep was heard as Shoichi exasperated a sigh snapping his phone shut. Until his phone rang again, only this time the name 'Byakuran' blared on the screen. Shoichi cringed before answering the call.

"Hello, Byakuran-san."

"Yo, Sho-tan." Byakuran's cheerful attitude sounded from the phone, "How's the time machine going for you?"

Shoichi started sweating nervously, "Well we're still in the planning stages for now."

"Heh..." Byakuran thus continued, "Then, what was Yuni's recent prediction about Tsunayoshi-kun, Mayuri-chan, and Enma-kun doing in the past? 400 years in the past?"

_Y-Yuni's prediction!_

_...we completely forgot about the Sky seer._

"Well Sho-tan, are you going to start explaining?"

_Byakuran-san is expecting an answer now!_

* * *

**Past - Vongola HQ-**

* * *

Michael remembered what had taken place earlier. It was  **the**  reaction.

Earlier:

_"Although there is something you three specifically need to know before we go into that right, Michael?" Reborn turned over to the man who nodded in response._

_"The secret...is the fact on how I came to be in your timeline."_

_"Wait what do you mean by that?" Enma gave a puzzled look._

_"You three saw the child in Serena's arms right?" The trio nodded._

_Michael closed his eyes, "I'm originally from this time period. I was born here 400 years ago as the child of the first Star Guardian and Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia."_

_Next thing he knew, Michael was seeing three gaping faces of the teens before him._

_"WHAT?!" screeched the trio._

Now:

Michael scratched the back of his head, "I figured that this would be their reaction."

"It's better than lying to them." Reborn hopped on top of a table in the room Serena gave to the two from Michael's shoulder, "Your their child. Isn't it good this way?"

"Reborn." Michael frowned, "If it wasn't thanks to wearing these contacts I'm wearing, I would've been questioned about my peculiar appearance by Serena."

_It's not common for a person with black hair and blue eyes._

"You can't deny your blood heritage." Reborn pointed out.

"However..." Michael pondered, "Why did Mayuri's pin revert back into a ring form?"

"That's one of the few questions we can analyze for now." Reborn nodded as he petted Leon.

* * *

Back to the trio...

"I-I can't believe this." Tsuna conversed, "That Michael of all people is someone of the past, and I thought Uncle Talbot was old!"

"But how does Mayuri-san feel about this news?" Enma looked over to towards the girl staring out at the window.

Tsuna responded, "It's Mayu-san's decision to believe Michael or not. This is a family business between them. I don't think we should get ourselves involved in this."

"I guess you're right, Tsuna."

Mayuri sighed. She felt that her brain fried after hearing the news from Michael and Reborn.

_He kept this news from me for how long? Was he planning to tell me this when I'm older as well as the story of his former girlfriend?!_

Aura's hand formed a fist, while making a frustrated face.

_Calm down, Mayuri. There's a reason why Michael decided to say this now of all times._

Mayuri fist released as her expression calmed.

_After all, in this time, Michael is able to see his parents again. But then again Reborn was the one who threw us into this place, so I should be mad at him...but he's the number one hitman._

Mayuri paled.

_And going up against him is like asking for a death wish. I better wait until we Shoichi and Spanner can find a way to return us..._

* * *

With Lampo and Serena...

"Serena, I've noticed some children around your area of Vongola HQ." Lampo started the conversation while poking the chocolate cake in front of him, "Are they you're guests?"

"Yes." Serena answered while pouring tea for herself, "Along with two more."

"I see." He turned his head over to the little child in the wooden cradle close to them, "I still can't believe that Alaude is his father."

"Lampo, Alaude is my husband. I won't betray the vows I made to the man I've decided to marry." Serena reminded her fellow guardian, "Plus, didn't I remind you that including to not play with your food in front of others?"

"Sheesh." Lampo finally decided to eat a piece of the cake, "I guess your motherly instincts have kicked in."

"That's because I am a mother, Lampo." Serena sipped the tea. It was chamomile.

"This tea is truly delicious."

_Although...those five._

Serena thought about Kyosuke, Reborn, Mayuri, Tsunayoshi, and Enma. The sudden appearance of these people increased Serena's curiosity about their well-being here.

_Maybe I should tell Giotto and the other guardians about them._

"Serena?" Lampo snapped Serena out of her thoughts, "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking over for a bit." Serena waved off Lampo's question.

_Well Giotto is returning tomorrow, maybe I can ask for a meeting with the rest of the guardians in the afternoon._

* * *

**Lazura: I like to announce something. After talking a bit with one of my friends, a sign of inspiration hit me. What if Suzuki Mayuri and Aurelia Reeds (oc from Soul Eater fic) were to meet? The idea of a crossover fic between these two stories** **, involving two main oc characters. Note that this new story isn't going to affect their own storyline. This story is a possibility of these two working side by side, and this was all born from a crack chapter.**

**Aura: Nice meeting you, Senpai. *bows***

**Mayuri: E-Eh?! I-I'm a senpai?! But you're older than me!**

**Aura: You were first.**

**Mayuri: Oh...that's right. It would be better that way. Let's do our best!**

**Aura: Yes.**

**Lazura:** **Please Review.**


	38. Situation's Escalating

**Lazura: So...I've already decided how this arc will be going, but you guys will have to figure it out by the current chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Giotto's Office**

* * *

Within an ornate office sat the leader of the vigilantes group known as the Vongola Famiglia.

Reading through the received letters of current uprisings among the mafia world as well as letters from a dear friend of his.

He smiled warmly at the letter as memories of nostalgia flooded throughout his mind, "Cozart."

The vibrant red-headed leader of another vigilantes group known as the Shimon Famiglia would always be by their side. The leader of the Vongola treasured him dearly as both ally and childhood friend.

On the other hand, the paperwork left by one of his guardians perked the leader's interest.

The upbringing of a spy possibly in Vongola Headquarters concerned him. However the ones the leader he worried for,"Alaude...you do realize Serena will strangle you for doing this."

The leader sighed upon remembering the aloof guardian's response.

**_"..."_ **

**_"It would be a good experience for him, Primo."_ **

_And yet I wonder how Michael will be after being raised by Alaude as his father._

A knock on the door halted Primo's thoughts about how Michael might become.

"Excuse me, Giotto, are you free right now?"  _Ah...and speak of the devil._

_It's his wife._

"Yes, Serena?" Giotto quietly slid the documents into the drawers of the desk, before returning his gaze toward the star guardian.

"I wanted to talk to you about the message I sent to you earlier."  _Oh right. Serena's curiosity over five strange people who recently arrived here. From what the note detailed it seems that they're not from here._

"Is it alright if I can ask a meeting with them and the rest of the guardians?"

Giotto proceeded to ask, "And why is it that these guests deserve an audience with the rest of us?"

"I think it would be better if see them for yourself, Giotto." Serena voiced the meaning of 'see'.

Giotto leaned back in his chair, "As of now, Daemon is the only one who hasn't returned from his mission. Elena sends word that he won't return until the next two months...are you okay with this, Serena?"

"It's alright, Giotto. After all we wouldn't want to delay Daemon during his mission." Giotto smiled, "You're right."

"I'll tell the guests about the meeting." Serena was about to excuse herself when Giotto called, "Serena."

"Yes?"

"..."

"..."

_**"If you mention one word about this to her, I will cuff you to death. Primo."** _

"Nevermind, you may carry on, Serena."

Serena wondered what Giotto meant, while Giotto himself felt kind of guilty for not mentioning of what Alaude decided to do to their son.

"We'll be hunted down by Serena's motherly nature."

* * *

**Serena's Quarters**

* * *

"My boss...the leader who owns this Head Quarters, would like to personally meet all of you tomorrow." Serena announced to the five, "As well as the rest of the group."

Mayuri paled upon hearing Serena's words.

_...Oh no. Does this mean Daemon included?!_

"Unfortunately one of us is now away for the time being, and won't be returning some time soon." Serena interjected Mayuri's thoughts, "I suspect that all of you will be joining us, correct?"

"Yes." Michael and Reborn responded.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna fumbled his words.

"Yes..." Enma and Mayuri reluctantly agreed.

Although they weren't sure which one of the first generation guardians wouldn't be there.

It's already been confirmed that Serena and Lampo are here, but the rest?

Mayuri hoped that Daemon is the one away.

Serena sat up from her seat, "I'll be excusing myself now."

Leaving the five to converse among themselves.

"For now, let's alert Shoichi, Spanner, and Giannini about the current situation. We'll resume what's been said earlier and decide the plan for tomorrow." Michael spoke in a quiet tone, as he along with Reborn leave to contact their fellow technicians.

* * *

**With Reborn and Michael.../Partial Present**

* * *

"You did what..." Michael's tone caused the room to threateningly lower. It made Leon curl closer to the band of Reborn's fedora.

"I-I'm sorry, Michael-san!" Shoichi apologized through the bracelet, "But it seems that Dino-san and I can't hold the guardians off any longer!"

Reborn breathed, "I'm going to teach the rest of Tsuna's and Enma's guardians a lesson. Especially that pitiful ex-student of mines. He deserves extra for doing his best in stopping them."

The clicking of a bullet loading into Leon's handgun form made Shoichi gulp nervously, but Michael's change in tone sounded quite similar to a certain skylark. Or rather a certain image of the first generation cloud guardian sparked inside Michael. Michael placed his right hand over the hidden pistol inside the inner pockets of the trench coat he's wearing.

"If any of them dare step into the time machine, Reborn and I will greet them with our weapons. So...they'll receive a desirable bullet filled welcome."

Shoichi gaped upon the menacing tones sounding from the mic. He didn't even realize that he hanged up the call link. Shoichi's dazed self also caused Spanner to raise a brow over to the shocked teen by the time he returned holding a bag of his special lollipops.

A crunch of the lollipop jolted Shoichi from his daze, "Wah! S-Spanner?!"

"Shoichi. What happened this time?"

"..." Shoichi could only speak one phrase. Only one phrase could describe Shoichi's terrified face, "A threatening message."

"From Byakuran?"

Shoichi shook his head.

"An ex-arcobaleno and a man in a trench coat holding a welcoming present for the guardians."

"Ah..." Spanner mumbled before biting into another treat, "They're screwed for life."

"Indeed, Spanner. Indeed." The red-headed teen is thankful for not being targeted by these two. It would be an instant death to his life.

"But you didn't mention to them about Millefiore's involvement in this as well?"

"Spanner if I said that to Reborn-san and Michael-san...it'd be the end of the both of us."

* * *

**Guest Quarters**

* * *

"..."

Silence.

Complete silence between the five sitting within the room.

As they all stared directly at the changed star ring including the sky v.g. ring.

Only Tsuna and Enma broke the silence, "Since when did Mayu-san's pin change back to/into a ring?"

A giant swat to the head connected to both no-goods. They both groaned in pain.

"W-What was that Reborn...?" Tsuna muttered to the ex-arcobaleno standing before him.

"For not realizing this." Reborn jammed his thumb over to Mayuri's new ring, "You didn't sense anything different from this ring before it changed, right. Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna nodded, "There's nothing different, except the way it normally looks. But, Mayu-san have you been able to call Rii and Labu?"

"Tsuna, you do realize that there is a high chance that your ancetor would be able to sense our animals. They emit our flames. Our resolve." Mayuri pointed out.

"In other words, don't even dare thinking of using your flames. The second you evoke them, the next thing we'll be questioned about are our flames." Michael continued, "So don't."

"It would've been nice to summon them, but as the situation escalated to this..." Mayuri frowned while staring down at the pattern of her kimono, "I don't even have my weapons. How am I...?"

"Mayu-san..." Tsuna decided to speak to the upset girl, "It doesn't matter if you're my guardian. As long as you're okay, after all you're one of my friends!"

"..." Mayuri bit her lip hiding the twinge smile, "Now if only you were brave enough to speak like this in front of Kyoko..."

"M-Mayu-san!" Tsuna blushed furiously while Enma laughed.

Tsuna gaped at the future Shimon boss beside him,"Enma!"

"B-But it's true!" Enma tried to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth.

"She's right, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn tipped his fedora revealing the glint in his eye, "When all of this is done..."

"NO!" Tsuna rejected instantly.

"But Tsunayoshi-san, Reborn didn't say anything yet." Michael responded to Tsuna dejected behavior.

"Agh!"

As Reborn and Enma continued their conversation of Tsuna's future. Michael turned over to Mayuri, "Here."

Mayuri's eyes widened in surprise seeing the item in Michael's hand," Isn't this..."

"Yes, a gun."

"You expect me to use a gun, Michael?" Mayuri's eyes narrowed toward the man before her, "Even though you trained me in using fans and sai?"

"You won't have a problem with this. This semi-automatic pistol uses rubber bullets. They only cause pain, no serious injury will be left." Michael explained, "Plus it's good that you didn't bring your fans. If any trouble arises during our stay here, then don't hesitate to use the gun."

"But...I don't even know how to shoot."

_Plus even holding this weapon scares me so much._

Mayuri's heart pulsed at the sight of the gun. She was okay seeing Aria and Reborn using a gun...however she truly never thought the day she'd rely on such hazardous weapon.

"Don't worry, only use this when the situation is drastic."

Mayuri stared at the ring lying on the table beside them thus returning her gaze over to the weapon her palms.

_Only when danger arrives..._

_Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen to us...?_

* * *

_**Preview of Next Chapter** _

* * *

"So Byakuran, are you willing to give us a ride to Italy anytime soon?" Yuki asked her wonderful creator.

"Give me one moment, Yuki-chan." Byakuran handed the Millefiore land-line over to Yuni. Who seemed delighted upon chatting with Yuki, as Byakuran instantly pressed speed-dial on Shoichi's number. While stuffing another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Yo, Sho-tan." Byakuran's cheerful attitude sounded from the phone, "How's the time machine going for you?"

Shoichi started sweating nervously, "Well we're still in the planning stages for now."

"Heh..." Byakuran thus continued, "Then, what was Yuni's recent prediction about Tsunayoshi-kun, Mayuri-chan, and Enma-kun doing in the past? 400 years in the past?"

"Well Sho-tan, are you going to start explaining?"

**Back to the others...**

"Reborn is going to kill me..." Dino muttered while being death glared at by both Gokudera and Hibari. Yamamoto was too busy watching the scenery outside the window of the airplane across from the three with Lambo and Ryohei gasping in glee.

"Extreme!"

"Gyahaha!"

"Shut up, Lawn-head! Cow!" Gokudera fumed at the two.

"Ma ma." Yamamoto tried to calm the storm guardian.

Hibari could glare in annoyance at the meddlesome four making a ruckus, "So noisy."


	39. Fear Always Gives an Answer

**Lazura: I love how I wrote Byakuran in this chapter. At first you think he's fluffy, then you see him caring, and finally...well you guys get the point I'm making right?**

**DOUBLE UPDATE: [1/2]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Millefiore Familgia**

* * *

There was once a ruler who ruled the parallel seas.

His name was Byakuran.

Who absolutely loves marshmallows. And marshmallows shall be devoured by him.

"Byakuran..." Entering the room, was none other than Yuni along with Gamma, "There's something happening. Among the Vongola."

_Vongola...I haven't heard that name after one month._

"Something happened to Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"It's not just him." Yuni continued explaining the situation.

"I see..." Byakuran noted until a vibrate from his cellphone rang.

The person calling made Byakuran's day.

"Hello, Yuki-chan." He greeted the caller, "Did something happened recently?"

"How...?" Yuki paused, "Nevermind. Yuni-sama is there isn't she?"

"You know, Yuni prefers it if you dropped the formalities, Yuki-chan."

"Fine. Yuni is over there isn't she?"

Byakuran nodded in approval, "Indeed she is."

"Then I'll detail my favor. Byakuran, are you willing to give us a ride to Italy anytime soon?" Yuki asked her wonderful creator.

"Give me one moment, Yuki-chan." Byakuran handed the Millefiore land-line over to Yuni. Who seemed delighted upon chatting with Yuki, as Byakuran instantly pressed speed-dial on Shoichi's number. While stuffing another marshmallow into his mouth.

"Yo, Sho-tan." Byakuran's cheerful attitude sounded to the phone, "How's the time machine going for you?"

Byakuran could already tell the change in Shoichi's nervous tone, "Well we're still in the planning stages for now."

"Heh..." Byakuran thus continued, "Then, what was Yuni's recent prediction about Tsunayoshi-kun, Mayuri-chan, and Enma-kun doing in the past? 400 years in the past?"

"Well Sho-tan, are you going to start explaining?"

On the other hand, Yuki sighed, "Yuni, are you alright? Nothing bad happened when you perceived what happened?"

"No. Just shock." Yuni answered, "I didn't expect this to happen. Maybe Reborn-ojisama and Michael-san shouldn't have gone..."

"But, what was the point of Michael going over to Italy with the trio? I mean Michael didn't have to go including Reborn, since Shoichi only asked for Mayuri, Sawada-san, and Kozarto-kun, right?"

"..." Yuni bit her lip, "I think only Reborn-ojisama and Michael can answer that. It isn't my place to speak of their reason."

Yuki became worried by Yuni's troubled voice, "Don't worry, Yuni. I'll ask them the instant we head over to Vongola HQ."

Unfortunately, Yuni was going to warn Yuki the consequences of following after the group into the time machine, but the phone slipped away from her grasp. Landing striaght into Byakuran's hands.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. We'll take care of the plane fairs while you and your friends can sit there and relax."

"Byakuran..."

"Yes, my beloved daughter?"

"You didn't threaten Shoichi, right?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Of course not, Yuki-chan~!"

In the back of Yuki's mind. It screamed the word:

**LIAR!**

* * *

**Back to the others...**

* * *

"Reborn is going to kill me..." Dino muttered while being death glared at by both Gokudera and Hibari. Yamamoto was too busy watching the scenery outside the window of the airplane across from the three with Lambo and Ryohei gasping in glee.

"Extreme!"

"Gyahaha!"

"Shut up, Lawn-head! Cow!" Gokudera fumed at the two.

"Ma ma." Yamamoto tried to calm the storm guardian.

Hibari could glare in annoyance at the meddlesome four making a ruckus, "So noisy."

It was already problematic when Romario stepped in to explain the situation to Gokudera and Yamamoto in place of his boss.

Before meeting Gokudera and Yamamoto, Hibari had already threatened the poor bronco about the whereabouts of the three missing students. Although it was courtesy of Yamamoto, who insisted in bringing the two loud mouth guardians along. Proving that there might be a chance of the rest of the guardian's powers might be needed as well. Unfortunately around this time...Chrome Dokuro, Suzuki Yuki (remember she decided to become Mayuri's sister), Shimon famiglia, as well as the Millefiore famgila left immediately for Italy.

"What?!" Gokudera fumed upon receiving a note delivered courtsy of Keiko,"Bronco, you better be taking us to Italy..."

An almost lit bomb directed towards Dino.

"Hn."

A tonfa closing in on the blonde's direction.

"Haha."

A gleamed sword.

"...Alright! Alright! Alright! Already!" Dino wailed as he called the rest of his men to prepare the plane.

In the back of Gokudera's mind:

_Don't worry Jyuudaime. We're arriving as fast as we can!_

In Hibari's mind, all he cared right now was:

Keeping Suzuki Mayuri away from any more involvement.

He already had enough of her mutiple disappearing acts.

_This time._

_I'm not letting you disappear any longer._

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

* * *

"Shoichi, I'm going to get more candy." Spanner announced to Shoichi, who nodded in return.

The red-headed teen could already feel the pain hurling inside his stomach. It was painful enough trying to keep such a secret for so long from many dangerous people. In fact Shoichi still wonders how in the world that his future self was able to contain himself as an ally to both Millefiore and Vongola.

And then the dreaded call.

The arrival of the same call forced Shoichi to sweat bullets as he connected the call.

"Reborn-san and Michael-san..."

He began to regret after detailing his side of the report on what's happening in the present after the group's report on their current standings.

"You did what..." Michael's tone caused the room to threateningly lower. It made Leon curl closer to the band of Reborn's fedora.

"I-I'm sorry, Michael-san!" Shoichi apologized through the bracelet, "But it seems that Dino-san and I can't hold the guardians off any longer!"

Reborn breathed, "I'm going to teach the rest of Tsuna's and Enma's guardians a lesson. Especially that pitiful ex-student of mines. He deserves extra for doing his best in stopping them."

The clicking of a bullet loading into Leon's handgun form made Shoichi gulp nervously, but Michael's change in tone sounded quite similar to a certain skylark. Or rather a certain image of the first generation cloud guardian sparked inside Michael. Michael placed his right hand over the hidden pistol inside the inner pockets of the trench coat he's wearing.

"If any of them dare step into the time machine, Reborn and I will greet them with our weapons. So...they'll receive a desirable bullet filled welcome."

Shoichi gaped upon the menacing tones sounding from the mic. He didn't even realize that he hanged up the call link. Shoichi's dazed self also caused Spanner to raise a brow over to the shocked teen by the time he returned holding a bag of his special lollipops.

A crunch of the lollipop jolted Shoichi from his daze, "Wah! S-Spanner?!"

"Shoichi. What happened this time?"

"..." Shoichi could only speak one phrase. Only one phrase could describe Shoichi's terrified face, "A threatening message."

"From Byakuran?"

Shoichi shook his head.

"An ex-arcobaleno and a man in a trench coat holding a welcoming present for the guardians."

"Ah..." Spanner mumbled before biting into another treat, "They're screwed for life."

"Indeed, Spanner. Indeed." The red-headed teen is thankful for not being targeted by these two. It would be an instant death to his life.

"But you didn't mention to them about Millefiore's involvement in this as well?"

"Spanner if I said that to Reborn-san and Michael-san...it'd be the end of the both of us."

* * *

_**Preview of the Next Chapter** _

* * *

A ghastly smile graced upon the young man's face. It only left his right hand man to worry of the desired outcome of this situation.

"Bring me the child, my faithful guardians." He commanded the four bowing their heads before their boss, "The time has come to start a war with the Vongola."

"Yes, boss!"

 


	40. Z

**DOUBLE UPDATE: [2/2]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Past - Area Unknown**

* * *

"Sir, I have information about the Vongola Famiglia, as you wished."

A ghastly smile graced upon the young man's face. It only left his right hand man to worry of the desired outcome of this situation. He truly regretted doing this to the warm group, he served for only a short amount of time.

"Bring me the child, my faithful guardians." The young boss commanded as the four standing before his desk bowed their heads, "The time has come to start a war with the Vongola."

"Yes, boss!"

Once all the four had left, the young man smirked in delight.

"I'll make sure the Vongola will die soon, ending their peaceful reign."

Leaning back in his chair, the person's mismatched eyes shined under the light gleamed from the corner of his window.

Colors of both red and yellow glistened brightly.

"I. Zen Chua, will seek the return of a bloody mafia world again."

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

* * *

Mayuri couldn't help but send nervous glances to Tsuna and Enma. They two, held similar nervous expressions.

It was only one hour till Serena would arrive to escort the five to meet the founder of the Vongola Famiglia and most of the guardians that aided him in forming this vigilante group.

Michael coughed, gathering the attnetions of the teens as Reborn sat on Michael's right shoulder.

"Whatever you three do...don't mention anything about our time." Reborn and Michael clicked the trigger held hidden in the inside pocket of their suits, "Otherwise."

"You'll answer to Leon/Lark."

Tsuna cried, "Hie! Michael also has a pet that transforms into a gun?!"

"How else? I wouldn't be doing my job then. Plus chameleons are cute."

_Cute?!_

"What you don't find Leon and Lark cute?" Reborn undeniably heard the trio's thoughts, "And after all the hard work Leon has done to give Dame-Tsuna his gloves."

Tsuna cringed.

"And Mayuri's fans."

Mayuri winced.

"I-I didn't know that you had a chameleon too...in fact Lark looks awfully similar to Leon." Mayuri commented upon comparing the two, "It was Lark, who created my fans. Does it mean that Lark created this gun?"

Michael nodded, "You don't know how much work Lark did in crafting this weapon specially made for you."

Mayuri picked up the chameleon, holding the creäture in her hands. The animal curled after crawling toward the center of Mayuri's cupped hands.

"Thank you, Lark."

At that moment, Serena started knocking on the door.

Alerting the five. Lark and Leon scurried back to their owners quickly.

"Look sharp." Reborn advised, as the trio nodded in sequence.

It was time to meet the Vongola founders.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room felt tense. The moment the three teens entered the meeting room.

The silence made it hard to breathe in these four hundred year old outfits they've been given.

Scanning the room, the trio named the people already sitting inside.

The First Lightning Guardian. Lampo.

"Yare. Yare. Those brats seem a bit too agitated. Maybe it's because of G's strange face."

The First Storm Guardian. G.

"Shut up. At least they seem more responsible than you do."

The First Rain Guardian. Asari Ugetsu.

"Ma ma. It's best if we greet them kindly after all they're guests de gozaru."

The First Sun Guardian. Knuckle.

"Indeed."

The First Cloud Guardian. Alaude.

"Hn."

The First Star Guardian. Serena.

"Please have a seat."

Finally the leader of the vigilantes. Vongola Primo. Giotto.

"Welcome, dear guests of Serena."

As the four sat down in their seats. Reborn continued to be seated beside Michael's shoulder. Mayuri, Tsuna, and Enma were thankful for Daemon to be missing in action at the moment.

At the same time, a certain boss noticed the pacifier around Reborn's neck, Giotto silently thought.

_There's an arcobaleno among them._

However what Giotto didn't know was the fact of the pacifier being a fake.

"My name is Michael, and he is..." Michael directed the guardians attention to the ex-arcobaleno sitting on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn."

Michael proceeded to lead their attention over to the quiet teens sitting beside him.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Suzuki Mayuri."

"Kozarto Enma."

Though all in all, the guardians seemed a little surprised upon the teenagers appearances. After all they resembled their boss, the star guardian, as well as the Shimon boss.

"Ah." Lampo realized pointing at the trio, "You're the three I saw heading toward Serena's room."

"Lampo, it's rude to point." Serena scolded the lightning guardian, "They were simply waiting for my return."

"Che." G spatted, "You sure these guys weren't trying to gain your trust and back stab you?"

G's words were sharp. The intensity placed in that one line sounded similar to that of Gokudera's words except it had a sharper edge.

"If they did. Then this meeting wouldn't be necessary, right G?" Serena returned while smiling directly toward G. He scoffed while turning his head away muttering, "Don't blame if I didn't warn you."

Mayuri found it amazing as to how her ancestor/Michael's mother has the capability to turn the arguments into her own favor.

"But, I'm surprised." Asari spoke, "You three seem to resemble Giotto, Serena, as well as another ally of ours."

"Your names are Sawada Tsunayoshi, Suzuki Mayuri, and Kozarto Enma right?" Knuckle continued.

"Tsuna is fine with me." Tsuna stated slightly calm yet still nervous by the stares sent towards him. The other two followed, to avoid too much attention over to Tsuna. Otherwise Tsuna would have a nervous break down.

"I prefer to be called Mayuri."

"...Enma. I'm fine being called, Enma."

"Then we'll head straight to the main purpose of this meeting." Giotto concluded as he placed his arms onto the conference table, while his chin rested upon the knuckles of his gripped hands, "Would you four care to explain about how you arrived here?"

Michael taking cover of Giotto's straight forward question, "To answer your question, we-"

"BOSS!" A shrill cry of a subordinate sounded as they slammed the door to the conference room open, "BOSS!"

The yell startled the trio as they shifted their gaze over to the male subordinate marching over to Alaude.

"You." Alaude rose from his seat while narrowing his eyes, "You're disobeying orders."

"But...the Zushu Famiglia has!"

A blast of arrows hurled toward the windows as everyone took cover.

* * *

**Lazura: ...If anybody noticed or read NH. Then you'd probably understand the direction I'm going towards. If not then, you'll just have to wait for the next chapters.**


	41. Vanguards of the Zushu Famiglia

**Lazura: Nine more chapters...doop. doop. Dooooop.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OC's.**

* * *

**3 years ago...**

* * *

"No." There standing in front of the newly made boss of the Zushu famigila, stood one person. Both powerful and smart alike. It's a surprise about how Zen became friends with such a person, only to be at the last moment.

"But!" Clenching his fist tighter the boss of the Zushu famiglia drowned in anguish.

"No. I am truly sorry Zen, but we're trying to prevent the revival of such times. We're doing our best to keep peace among the current world of mafia society."

Zen could only grit his teeth in anguish, "Fine. You're all going to regret this decision. Mark my words."

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO REGRET BETRAYING ME VONGOLA!"

That was the day.

The day when Zen Chua's soul broke into many

many

many

pieces.

* * *

**Current Timeline: Past**

* * *

"Master Zen." Appearing out of the shadows, a familiar person arrives into the area.

"..." Zen opened his eyes, "What is it, Roland? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sir, I have information about the Vongola Famiglia, as you wished."

A ghastly smile graced upon the young man's face, as he sat up to learn of what his right hand man, Roland delivered to him.

It only left his right hand man to worry of the desired outcome of this situation. He truly regretted doing this to the warm group, he served for only a short amount of time.

_I am sorry. Lady Serena and Master Giotto._

Roland painfully thought as he handed the report his master asked of him to give.

_But...I can never forgive you people for destroying young master's soul._

Zen flipped through the pages of the report, "Hah...AHAHAHAHA! So. The rumours were true."

The boss threw the report into the air as a maniacal smile graced his face.

"Bring me the child, my faithful guardians." The young boss commanded as four people stood before his desk bowing their heads in respect of their master, "The time has come to start a war with the Vongola."

"Yes, boss!"

Once all the four had left, the young man smirked in delight.

"I'll make sure the Vongola will die soon, ending their peaceful reign."

Leaning back in his chair, the person's mismatched eyes shined under the light gleamed from the corner of his window.

Colors of both red and yellow glistened brightly.

"I. Zen Chua, will seek the return of a bloody mafia world again."

* * *

"The boss seemed very happy today." One of the members detailed, "Was it about the supposed rumor of a child living within Vongola HQ, Roland?"

"...it's none of your business Francesca." Roland muttered. He really hated dealing with young people to this day. It added more stray grey hairs to his almost extinct brown hair. Especially the other members or  _The Vanguards of Zushu_. They were each chosen and founded by Master Zen Chua, who held strong loyalty to the young master. Although Roland was the only one whose been by Zen's side a long time.

"Heh, but we're friends, right?" Francesca's red short hair bobbed as her green eyes glistened under the moon. The red lolita one-piece dress wearing a butterfly bow tie and lotus leaf expansion bottom covered her black stockings adorned by red lolita shoes. Francesca would've looked as if she were a real-life porcelain doll, if she weren't so...

Deadly. Especially with her special poisonous chemical researches hidden in the blanket covered basket.

_The Poisonous Apple._

_Francesca._

"But, wasn't it obvious. I mean they have a woman among their ranks. I'm not surprised if the child is one of those famous guardians of the Vongola Famiglia." This time a young man entered the fray. Adorning a scar over his left eye, only his right eye revealed a grey toned eye. His platinum blonde stood out quite well under the darkness of the night. He wore a simple black dress shirt covered by a white vest, white dress pants, and finally classy shoes. In his arm held an ornate cane.

"The 'woman' you're referring to, has a name you know, Daniel." Roland added.

Daniel sighed, "I know. You should at least lighten up, Roland."

_The Blind Wonderman._

_Daniel Fritz._

It's a wonder how this man can tell who he is talking to. Even when he lost his train of sight.

However the cane in his hand is quite decorated, it's possible it holds a sharp item.

"..." A woman wearing a midnight blue coat bearing two buttons down, black gloves, white pants, and black boots stepped in as her shoulder length violet hair stood out as much as her violet colored eyes, "Roland. The boss asked for that child, right?"

"Yes, Wei."

"Then, we better do our job. Bro-I mean Boss doesn't like it when we prolong our mission."

_Silent Marionette._

_Wei Chua._

The adopted younger sister of Zen's guards. It's a mystery about how Zen found an image of himself through her. Afterall she was quiet as a marionette, operated by the string of orders given to her by Zen.

Finally the leader and first guard of the Vanguards...

_Freelance Mercernary._

_Roland._

He has always been by Zen's side ever since Zen was a mere child.

It's been set that he'd be the one to continue watching over Zen as he continued to prosper as new boss of the Zushu Famiglia.

"I wonder what the adorable baby is like!" Francesca cooed, "I can't wait to test my new poison on the poor fella."

"Francesca. The boss asked us to bring the child to him 'alive', not kill it." Wei responded.

"Aw. That's not fair." Francesca pouted.

Daniel chuckled, "At least you get to see the child."

"...Let's get going." Roland muttered as the other three followed their leader.

* * *

"BOSS!" A shrill cry of a subordinate sounded as they slammed the door to the conference room open, "BOSS!"

The yell startled the trio as they shifted their gaze over to the male subordinate marching over to Alaude.

"You." Alaude rose from his seat while narrowing his eyes, "You're disobeying orders."

"But...the Zushu Famiglia has!"

A blast of arrows hurled toward the windows as everyone took cover.

Outside, the HQ, Wei and her small men fired their mongolian arrows towards the target's house.

"Flame ascend, my storm of arrows." Wei marked as she sent the attack.

"Ahaha!" Francesca laughed as she danced happily while dashing over to the target room along with Roland, "Wei's Flaming Storm has arrived!"

"Don't forget our job, Fran." Daniel reminded the cheerful girl.

"Kids these days..." Roland mumbled as he bashed the window open.

A small cry sounded upon the crashing of glass.

"Who're you?!" The guards yelled as they surrounded the door of the crying child.

"You're worse nightmare." Daniel answered as he unsheathed the hidden sword inside his cane, "En garde!"

"Hey! Daniel, that's fair!" Francesca huffed while holding out a small glass shaped apple, it held a mysterious purple poison, "I wanted to take them out first!"

"Francesca, your weapon could poison everyone within the room. Think carefully." Roland reasoned.

"Hmph!" Francesca stood her ground while stomping her feet in anger as she decided to wait outside the window, "Just finish the job already!"

Roland entered the room. Ready to take the small child.

"I am truly sorry. Master Michael."

* * *

**Lazura: So...what do you guys think of the Zushu famiglia? Love them? Hate them? I still have mixed feelings about them, but hey. They're villains, what can I do about them.**

**Please Review.**


	42. Answering Demands

**Lazura: Eight more chapters doop.**

**DOUBLE UPDATE: [1/2]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Present.**

* * *

"..." Shoichi tensed as Giannini announced, "The Vongola 10th generation guardians and Shimon Famiglia's guardians are here!"

"Let them in." Shoichi breathed nervously. He could already say goodbye to his life already. Shoichi undeniably knew that he would die by the hands of Tsuna's guardians or by the antics of Byakuran's teasing.

"Oi! Irie Shoichi!" Shoichi winced. Gokudera Hayato's temper seemed at its maxed output.

Charging in came Dino being thrown beside Shoichi by Hibari Kyoya.

"Ow!" Muttered the poor Bronco, who suffered a long flight along the dangerous guardians.

"Dino-san...are you okay?" Spanner lend a hand to the Cavallone Famiglia boss.

"I'm alright."

Shoichi lifted his head to see more people enter. The complete guardians of the Shimon Famiglia and most of the guardians of the Vongola Famiglia. The others who tagged along were Yuki, Byakuran, Gamma, and Yuni.

"Will you tell us where Enma is?!" Adelheid started, speaking for the rest of the Shimon Famiglia, the minute they saw Shoichi's figure, "Or better yet, where is our boss, the Vongola Decimo, and Vongola Star guardian?"

"Mayu-nee, where is Mayu-nee?!" Yuki continued.

"You still haven't answered my question...Jyuudaime is where?!" Gokudera angrily demanded, as Yamamoto did his best to restrain Gokudera from strangling the poor red-head, "Ma ma, Gokudera."

"Where's Tsuna-nii and Mayu-nee?" Lambo lightly kicked Shoichi's shoe.

"Um...where's boss, Suzuki-san, and Shimon boss?" Chrome stepped forward.

Ryohei yelled, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOKUDERA IS TALKING ABOUT, BUT EXTREMELY WHERE IS SAWADA?!"

"...Speak, herbivore." Shoichi could the feeling that he was a frightened dog in Hibari's eyes, even if Hibari didn't point his tonfas at him.

Shoichi overwhelmed by the enormous amount of questions broke a fuse as he yelled, "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

Silence entered the lab room. However only one person broke that silence.

Of course it was none other than...

"Wow, Sho-tan broke a fuse!" Byakuran laughed as he walked over to Shoichi placing his elbow atop of Shoichi's head.

"Byakuran-san..." Shoichi huffed as he smacked Byakuran's arm off his head, "I'm not an arm rest."

Regaining his composure, Shoichi straightened himself, "Now. If you'll let me play the explanation video Reborn and Michael sent me. I'll be over here, if anyone needs some clarification."

The red-headed teen opened a recorded voice bank left by Reborn and Michael after the last communication link. Spanner side-stepped out of his way to continue monitoring with Giannini on the five's current situation.

* * *

( **Bold-Reborn,** Non-bold-Michael,  _Italics-Actions/The Trio_ )

* * *

Attention, Shimon Famiglia and Vongola Famiglia.

If or most likely any of you has decided to follow our trail to Vongola HQ.

We are truly sorry for the fact that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozarto Enma, and Suzuki Mayuri are now missing in action.

It was unfortunate, but they seem caught up in a little problem involving time traveling. Only this time...it's not the future.

It's the Past we're dealing with from now on.

However I know all of you guardians are willing to rushing to the time machine pod all at once, but think of this...

_The soft clicking of two guns entered the sound transmission._

**If I see any of you here in the past.**

Disobeying our orders.

_A shot fired. A cry of 'HIE' and 'Oh my...!' was heard in the background._

**We'll see to your guy's death.**

We'll see to your guy's death.

...

...

...

...

...

In any case we...

**Don't want any of you guys to dare enter the past.**

As you can see from Reborn...now is there any last comments to say to your friends and guardians back in the present you three?

_HIE! NO!_

_N-No, Michael! Now put down the gun, now! Please your smile is making it even more creepy!_

_I-I'm siding with Mayu-san and Tsuna!_

Well then...Goodbye.

* * *

Shoichi stepped in coughing, "Now you guys know. Michael-san and Reborn-san, don't want any one of you guys involved in the current situation that's occurring now."

"If any one of you were to enter the past as it is, more irregularities may erupt distorting whatever could affect the present."

"Kuh...!" Gokudera spatted as he turned his back around, hiding the angered expression.

_Sorry, Jyuudaime!_

Shitt-p floated over to Gokudera, enveloping him into a hug.

"..." It was surprising, but Shitt-p didn't speak either. In a sense these two guardians now understood. For wanting to save their bosses trapped in the past.

Adelheid turned over to Julie, who could only comfort her by patting her head.

Rauji hugged Lambo in a tight hug. Where as Lambo could only ponder about why everyone held a sad face.

Aoba Koyo only could question about why Ryohei understood what was happening now.

Ryohei at the same time, understood that Sawada and two others involved in something big. Big in which no one else, could do. However Ryohei punched his knuckles together causing the people who were down to look over at him.

"What're all of you guys extremely depressed about?! Have you forgotten who Sawada is?!" Ryohei pointed out.

Hibari Kyoya stepped in, "The loud idiot here is right. Did you herbivores forgotten who they are?"

No response was given, only shock entered the others faces minus Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo. They understood, well not really Lambo, knew what Hibari is talking about.

"Hmph. Of course, none of you would."

"Haha! Senpai and Hibari, are right!" Yamamoto chuckled, "Tsuna is there. Suzuki and Kozarto are there too. As well as Michael and the kid. Nothing bad will happen if they're the ones involved!"

Shoichi found it admirable that some people, even if some of them were scary, seem to have deep faith for their bosses and supporters involved in the current mission. He wondered if Reborn would've been proud to see this, but remember Reborn being proud? He'd probably smirk while tilting his fedora down at this scene.

"...These guardians." Gamma commented, "Really are weird in their own ways."

"That's because they're the guardians of the Shimon and Vongola Decimos. It's no surprise that some of them have ability to continue believing in their boss...no. Their precious friends." Yuni explained methodically to Gamma.

"Hm~" Byakuran, taking a bag of marshmallows out of nowhere, munching as the guardians started regaining their spirits back up, "Delicious as always."

Gamma sweat dropped, "And where in the world did you get that?"

As Yuki watched in awe of the people standing up for the trio.

_...Precious Friends..._

Yuki pondered at the thought, she faintly smiled.

_Yes. I have to trust them._

_They'll return for sure._

Chrome smiled along with Yuki as they determinedly faced Shoichi to ask, "So what's their current situation now?"

Shoichi about to answer the question, ended up being interrupted by Giannini's alarmed voice.

"E-Everyone!" Giannini panted, "They're in trouble!"

* * *

**Lazura: More chapters heading your way!**

**Please Review.**


	43. Wish to Protect

**Lazura: Seven more chapters.**

**DOUBLE UPDATE: [2/2]**

**Disclaimer: I don't KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Two Chapters Ago...**

* * *

"BOSS!" A shrill cry of a subordinate sounded as they slammed the door to the conference room open, "BOSS!"

The yell startled the trio as they shifted their gaze over to the male subordinate marching over to Alaude.

"You." Alaude rose from his seat while narrowing his eyes, "You're disobeying orders."

"But...the Zushu Famiglia has!"

A blast of arrows hurled toward the windows as everyone took cover.

Outside, the HQ, Wei and her small men fired their mongolian arrows towards the target's house.

"Flame ascend, my storm of arrows." Wei marked as she sent the attack.

"Ahaha!" Francesca laughed as she danced happily while dashing over to the target room along with Roland, "Wei's Flaming Storm has arrived!"

"Don't forget our job, Fran." Daniel reminded the cheerful girl.

"Kids these days..." Roland mumbled as he bashed the window open.

A small cry sounded upon the crashing of glass.

"Who're you?!" The guards yelled as they surrounded the door of the crying child.

"You're worse nightmare." Daniel answered as he unsheathed the hidden sword inside his cane, "En garde!"

"Hey! Daniel, that's fair!" Francesca huffed while holding out a small glass shaped apple, it held a mysterious purple poison, "I wanted to take them out first!"

"Francesca, your weapon could poison everyone within the room. Think carefully." Roland reasoned.

"Hmph!" Francesca stood her ground while stomping her feet in anger as she decided to wait outside the window, "Just finish the job already!"

Roland entered the room. Ready to take the small child.

"I am truly sorry. Master Michael."

* * *

**Now: Past**

* * *

Mayuri groaned as she tried to lift her head. Upon awakening, she spotted Enma and Tsuna's worried faces.

"Mayu-san, are you okay?!" The two decimos hurled a question to the star guardian.

"I'm fine..." Mayuri replied, "What about the others? Michael and Reborn..."

Tsuna could only bite his lip in front of her. Where as Enma shifted his eyes away from Mayuri's view.

"...Tsuna? Enma?" Worried, she brushed the two future bosses aside. Devastation filled her eyes as she spotted the fainted body of Michael on the floor, as Knuckle continued to use his sun flames.

"M-Michael..." Mayuri, without hesitation, rushed over to Michael's side, "What happened to him?"

Knuckle answered, "When we were taking for cover, your guardian..."

Reborn interjected, "Mayuri. They know."

Mayuri froze a bit, before asking, "How...?"

Reborn quickly summarized the event that recently occured, "When the arrows started hurtling towards you three as well as the Vongola guardians and boss. Michael had no choice, but to show his star flames in an act of desperation."

* * *

_**Mother. Father.** _

_Michael watched as his father grabbed Serena for protection._

_Reborn sensed Michael's change. It was just as Reborn had predicted._

_...!_

_"Michael, don't!" Reborn commanded the young adult on his shoulder, "If you use that power, they'll!"_

_"!" Giotto listened to Reborn's warnings to the supposed guardian of the trio._

_"But...in a situation like this! I have to...protect my family!" Michael began revealing white flames on the palm of both his hands._

_"...You have!" Serena pointed out as Alaude continued to protect his wife, while addressing the sudden change in Michael's demeanor._

_"..." Michael made a small faint smile to Serena and Alaude as he quietly mouthed words in which only Reborn could understand._

_**Let me protect my mother and father...**   
_

_"Burial!" A wave of white flames surrounded the room encasing the small area in small barrier blocked most of the incoming projectiles hurtling from the window. Only one arrow. An arrow covered in storm flames, broke through the barrier stabbing into the floor._

_"Guh!" Michael fell down to one knee as the barrier reduced, the contacts covering Michael's eyes dropped to the floor, but caught on to Lark's extended tail. At the same time, less arrows were shot, until one arrow leaving a ransom message was left._

_Serena breaking free of Alaude's hold rushed over to Michael asking, "Are you okay?"_

_Unknown to Michael, he lifted his head. Revealing two clear blue eyes accompanied by a warm smile, causing Serena to gasp. For a second there, she thought she saw Alaude's smile. The same smile he made to show only her._

_"...I'm glad." Michael muttered before collapsing to the ground in front of Serena._

_Serena mumbled out loud as her face drained of color, "I-It...can't be. It's not possible."_

_Reborn clenched his fist. Only a scared yet brave voice decided to speak in this horrid moment._

_"I'll explain." There standing up, while helping Enma get up to also explain, stood Tsuna. In Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna held a similar face as Vongola Primo. Surprising the first generation as if they saw another version of their boss._

_Reborn noticed. That Tsuna didn't used the box of pills this time to activate his HDWM self, since they seemed to slid over to the unconscious Mayuri at the moment._

* * *

"Tsuna." Mayuri stared at her boss, who only frowned in return.

"It was the only way. Kyosuke...no." Tsuna continued, "I think that Michael wanted them to know. I can't really explain it, but..."

Tsuna shifted his gaze over to the unconscious body of Michael, "He seemed in pain when he looked at the Vongola First Generation."

"Are you mad at me, Mayu-san?" Tsuna returned to face his star guardian.

Mayuri closed her eyes, "No. I think you did the right thing."

She stood up, and turned to Serena and Alaude who were both silent. Yet you can tell there is a heavy atmosphere around them.

"Now you know. His name indeed is Suzuki Kyosuke, but he is..."

Serena continued as tears slipped from her eyes, "I understand, however the Michael of this time!"

_The baby?_

Mayuri thought as Enma decided to help her on the situation.

"The other Michael. The baby." Enma began, "Has been kidnapped."

The 10th generation star guardian swallowed hard, "...The child."

Enma nodded. As Serena buried her face into her hands, while Alaude continued to comfort her.

"Primo." G started, "We better get going. Otherwise we'll lose their trail."

"Right." Giotto admitted, as he stood up Tsuna cried out to the leaving boss, "Wait!"

"...What is it, Vongola Decimo? If you hadn't noticed, a member of my Famiglia been taken. I have no time for-"

Tsuna's sky flames, Enma's flames of the Earth, as well as Mayuri focused her star flames into the gun she received from Michael.

"Take us with you!" The trio begged as they're resolve shined in harmonized resonance.

"But you guys might be from the future, however we can't involve any of you children into these matters." G spatted to the trio. They didn't back down.

"Hmph." Reborn smirked as he walked up to the group consisting of Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, and Knuckle, "Although...they're your descendants. If anything they have been through a lot more disastrous situations involving their friends and family members."

"You guys should reconsider, after all...Suzuki Mayuri is a descendant of Lady Serena, where as Kozarto Enma is another descendant that carries the blood of your ally Cozarto Shimon, and finally Sawada Tsunayoshi is the future Vongola Decimo. Someone who bears your blood, should be capable of fighting with you."

"So..." Reborn gave the First Generation guardians a good look from his onyx colored eyes, "What is your decision, Vongola Primo?"

* * *

**Lazura: ...yeah. So what will Primo say? Will Tsuna, Enma, and Mayuri join the First Gen. to rescue baby Michael or not?**

**Please Review.**


	44. Words of Wisdom

**Lazura: Oh my glob, you guys keep making me happy whenever I see more and more people reading this story. To the new readers, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did with it's original and will continue to read it even after this part of story is done. As for the readers, who've been with me from the beginning of this remastered story and the original storyline...you guys rock! No...ALL OF YOU GUYS ROCK! XD You guys deserve a hug.**

**Also a warning for people: This chapter is a merger chapter. Both the Present and Past sections converge at this point on. In Connected Prayers there will be many chapters like this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**_Previously: Present_ **

* * *

As Yuki watched in awe of the people standing up for the trio.

_...Precious Friends..._

Yuki pondered at the thought, she faintly smiled.

_Yes. I have to trust them._

_They'll return for sure._

Chrome smiled along with Yuki as they determinedly faced Shoichi to ask, "So what's their current situation now?"

Shoichi about to answer the question, ended up being interrupted by Giannini's alarmed voice.

"E-Everyone!" Giannini panted, "They're in trouble!"

* * *

**Now: Present**

* * *

The guardians were on immediate alert once Giannini detailed his current findings of what was happening in the past.

"Michael-san's flame signal has decreased on the radar!" Giannini pointed out by showing a faint white point, "Reborn-san, hasn't returned my recent calls for an explaination of this, but..."

Spanner transferred a map singalizing the major flame signals, "This map shows four of the group leaving Michael behind."

Spanner enlarged the area of nine flame signals leaving Vongla HQ.

The orange, deep red, white, and yellow hues close together were obviously Tsuna, Enma, Mayuri, and Reborn. However the giant flames radiating next to them seemed to set off the charts. It was without a doubt. The four people mentioned and shown are aside the founders of the Vongola famiglia.

Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and finally Orange.

Were directing Tsuna's group toward somewhere. In which the people in the present didn't know about.

"Michael-san is where?!" Shoichi asked as Giannini directed Spanner to enlarge the previous area the nine flames had left.

Right there, in the Vongola HQ.

A giant purple and white flames were sided by another white flame except the other white flame signal was becoming weaker and weaker by the second.

"...no way." Yuki gasped, "Michael's with!"

"The First Generation Cloud Guardian and Star Guardian." A new voice stepped in, forcing everyone to turn at the door.

"You're!"Yuni pointed out, "Talbot-san!"

"Hehehe...yes, that is who I am. Ex-arcobaleno of the sky flame." Talbot responded even if he couldn't see Yuni through his black blindfold, "But, I couldn't believe it. Michael's wish came true. However a huge price was given in return to his body."

"! What do you mean, Talbot-san?!" Shoichi demanded from the old man.

"...You see how his flame is flickering?" Talbot slowly pointed at the weak white flame signal, "This is caused from the strain of becoming an arcobaleno at a young age. You see Michael isn't an ordinary human. After all he is the child of Lady Serena and Alaude, imagine what he would've been if Michael was properly raised by Alaude and Serena. He would've been known as the  _Fallen Angel/Datenshi_  and not  _An Angel of Death/Shinigami_."

Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing Talbot's revelation.

Michael was a child born 400 years ago.

"But, that doesn't make sense. How did someone from the past get over to our time?" Gokudera this time contemplated upon how Michael came to be over in the present.

"That's because of Lady Serena's cousin, Lord Brando of the House of Roses. His star flames are bit unique. The ability to send people into the future. Something in which shortens a person's lifespan in exchange for sending someone further away in time."

"However, why Fallen? Why would Michael would be dubbed as a Fallen Angel?" Spanner this time questioned Talbot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Talbot sighed, "Lady Serena was the charmer when she became the illusory Eighth member of the Vongola Famiglia, however it was the solitary cloud guardian, Alaude, that brought no mercy to anyone that caught her heart. It's amazing that Michael looks more like his mother, but he does have a tendency to act like his father. Maybe it's because of the original sky arcobaleno and the sun arcobaleno, Reborn, raised him before they all became arcobalenos."

"You mean my Oba-san and Reborn-ojisama raised Michael?" Yuni claimed. As Talbot nodded slowly to her response.

"Poor Michael." Byakuran commented.

"! What do you mean by that, Byakuran Gesso?" Gamma questioned the albino standing next to him.

"To have kept such a secret for this long. It's amazing his mental capacity hasn't bursted until now." Byakuran examined the marshmallow caught in his grasp, "You begin to wonder about how much Michael has seen to get to this point of his life. He probably wanted one last wish of his to be granted."

Byakuran plopped the delicious treat into his mouth swallowing it in one gulp, "Even if it meant putting his life on the line. Its a similar thought I had when the me of the future and the future Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun fought for, but much deeper."

"Byakuran." Yuki stared at her creator wide-eyed. Was it possible that Byakuran understood Michael's true wish?

"Yes. Marshmallows." Byakuran mumbled continuing his horde of marshmallows.

Or not...

Yuki sweat dropped.

In that moment the guardians of both Shimon and Vongla ring/gears gleamed in strength. Including the star mare ring upon Yuki's hand.

"W-What's this?!" Yuki exclaimed. She didn't understand. Her ring wasn't of the Vongola and Shimon guardians, but of the mare rings. They're only in connection through the Trinisette, but the arcobaleno system was over. So why? Why is her ring reacting?!

"It has begun..." Talbot resumed his speech, "The rings are calling out to their bosses and fellow guardian."

"A new power shall be given to save the lost child before he is gone for good." Talbot admits, "As well as the birth of the next generations to come."

No one in the room understood what Talbot meant.

However the guardians knew they were able to send something to their bosses even if they weren't there physically.

* * *

**_Previously: Past_ **

* * *

"The other Michael. The baby." Enma began, "Has been kidnapped."

The 10th generation star guardian swallowed hard, "...The child."

Enma nodded. As Serena buried her face into her hands, while Alaude continued to comfort her.

"Primo." G started, "We better get going. Otherwise we'll lose their trail."

"Right." Giotto admitted, as he stood up Tsuna cried out to the leaving boss, "Wait!"

"...What is it, Vongola Decimo? If you hadn't noticed, a member of my Famiglia been taken. I have no time for-"

Tsuna's sky flames, Enma's flames of the Earth, as well as Mayuri focused her star flames into the gun she received from Michael.

"Take us with you!" The trio begged as they're resolve shined in harmonized resonance.

"But you guys might be from the future, however we can't involve any of you children into these matters." G spatted to the trio. They didn't back down.

"Hmph." Reborn smirked as he walked up to the group consisting of Giotto, G, Asari, Lampo, and Knuckle, "Although...they're your descendants. If anything they have been through a lot more disastrous situations involving their friends and family members."

"You guys should reconsider, after all...Suzuki Mayuri is a descendant of Lady Serena, where as Kozarto Enma is another descendant that carries the blood of your ally Cozarto Shimon, and finally Sawada Tsunayoshi is the future Vongola Decimo. Someone who bears your blood, should be capable of fighting with you."

"So..." Reborn gave the First Generation guardians a good look from his onyx colored eyes, "What is your decision, Vongola Primo?"

* * *

**Now: Past**

* * *

Giotto watched as the supposed look-alike explain the current situation as two of their members heal from Knuckle's sun flames.

Sawada Tsunayoshi explained in complete detail of who each of them were.

Michael, the unconscious man and guest, had been the same baby Serena had only given birth to about a year ago. The star flames and his blue eyes were all the proof Serena needed to find out that her son had been alive longer than she'd thought.

"...Michael." Serena stared at the young man lying peacefully, "You've grown into the fine young man I always hoped for you to become."

_But from the looks of it...I won't be able to continue watching you grow._

Kozarto Enma, the descendant of Cozarto Shimon, held many features that resembled the current founder of the Shimon Famiglia. Giotto could see the faint bond between him and Sawada Tsunayoshi as they continued to explain more about themselves. It reminded Giotto of his friendship with Cozarto Shimon.

Suzuki Mayuri, the girl bearing a striking resemblance to Serena, as well as direct descendant to the star guardian. Was in a similar situation as Serena, but accepted the world she now lives in now. Doing her best as the next in line guardian for the Tenth generation Vongola boss.

Reborn, an ex-arcobaleno, Giotto didn't know what to say about him. In fact he was utterly surprised that Reborn is an ex-arcobaleno. The curse of the rainbow broken by centuries in the future. Something in which Giotto thought was to be impossible, ever since he laid eyes on Bermuda When he first appeared before him.

Finally, Sawada Tsunayoshi explained about himself. He described himself as a normal teenager who didn't want to be involved in the bloody affairs of the mafia world. However in each fight, Tsuna started to realize how he can't stop running away anymore.

"I can't run away anymore. I've already decided from this day on. As your successor as well as the future you and your family created. I promise you this. I won't abandon the role I chosen from this day on. As you all continue your lives in the past, I'll make sure the future you all sought for is given. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, as Vongola Decimo. You have my word."

Primo closed his eyes. Waiting for his guardians to decide what to say as well.

Lampo couldn't respond. Even his childish words wouldn't make sound.

Knuckle held the prayer book in his arm tight. Hoping to find an answer from God, but even Knuckle knew that he had to answer on his own.

Asari, tranquil as can be, knew what to say. All he did was wait for the others to make a decision.

G, eyeing his boss, knew the answer. He only scoffed, since G knew that whatever Giotto decided was his answer too.

Alaude had no ways of expressing himself, but...he didn't object to Sawada Tsunayoshi's words. In a sense, the solitude cloud continued his silence.

The star guardian, Serena, was told the many pain each of these people before Her went through. Including her son. Of course, she didn't hesitate one bit on her choice.

He had to answer the four standing before him. Determination flowed out of their bodies and burned with a mighty passion inside their hearts. They came so far. It can only be asnwered by one precise answer.

By the time Giotto opened his eyes, only one heavy line of words left his mouth.

"Alright. Vongola Decimo, Shimon Decimo, Tenth Generation Star Guardian, and ex-arcobaleno. Follow my commands, this mission will be the aim of both yours and ours. Stop the Zushu Famiglia And save the child. Understand?"

Reborn smirked as he hopped on to Tsuna's shoulder, "I think even you know the answer to their response, Primo."

* * *

**Lazura: Holy cow. How much did this story changed in one arc?! I really didn't suspect this. If the me of two years ago saw this I'd laugh going like: There's no way I made this. Excuse me for a moment, I need to cry.**

**Please Review.**


	45. Race Against Time (Part 1)

**Lazura: Don't kill me *backs far far away***

**Zen: *glares at the authoress* How dare you place me as the villain in this fanfic.**

**Lazura: You were the only character capable of being a scary d*he bag mafia leader.**

**Zen: Astraeus. *summoning***

**Lazura: FFFFFF! TAKE MATHIAS' LIFE, I STILL NEED TO WRITE FANFICS!**

**Mathias: WHAT?! CREATOR, HOW DAR-! *gets hit* AGGGGHHH!**

**Lazura: And now here's where I escape to tell the readers...yeah Zen is a character I made in fictionpress. Who is an angsty teen that loves to beat up Matt.**

**Mathias: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE TO GET KEELED BY HIM?!**

**Lazura: Because...you're comic relief! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Past**

* * *

"..." Mayuri really had no choice.

Being carried by Enma is probably the last thing Yuki and Hibari wanted to see from them. An early death to Enma and the chase of a lifetime for Mayuri.

Although the two decided that it was best if those two never ever found out that this was happening.

Even Tsuna was going to comment about letting him carry Mayuri, but Mayuri refused since they were in a hurry to save the baby Michael and their Michael. It's been explained by Reborn about what was happening to their Michael.

"Michael is suffering from an after effect of the arcobaleno curse. Since this is a time when the arcobaleno curse is still in line, Michael and I still obey the curse even if we don't hold our pacifiers anymore. Michael doesn't know this, but Luce told me of his other flames. His father's flames. Cloud's propagation flames had stopped the curse's effect on his body." Reborn started, "The reckless power he used in the conference room was a combination of both star's guidance and cloud's propagation. Only a cloud flame user can have an ability to make an  ** _impervious_**  force field, however Michael's was too small. It ended up being broken by a single arrow containing storm flames."

( **A/N: I'm sure the wiki said so about cloud flames.)**

_Who knew disintegration could be so deadly against a shield of flames?_

Mayuri paled. She reminded herself to not get angry with Gokudera one day the next time she sees him.

"Also, even if the founders have found out about us. Please be cautious of the enemy's ways of listening." Reborn's voice sharpened while speaking his warning, "We don't want anyone else finding out about us or where we came from. This can even give us some advantage in fighting-wise."

"I hope you're right, Reborn." Mayuri's gripped tightly to the edge of her kimono sleeve.

_The sooner we get Michael back, the faster this distortion will return to normal._

"Um...Mayu-san." Enma began. Lifting her head to face the HDWM Enma, the teen continued, "I know this shouldn't be said at a time like this, but how're you feeling?"

_Huh?_

"I mean. Well...!" Enma flustered while trying to speak, "I'm sorry, Mayu-san! It's just that you seem to be a little tense this whole time."

"Fine." Mayuri responded, "Being on edge feels different. I guess this will be a feeling I'll become accustomed to sooner or later."

* * *

**Zushu Famiglia's Base**

* * *

"Heh? This baby is the child of that Star Guardian and Cloud Guardian?" Zen stared at the baby in Roland's arms. The child in turn held a blank face toward the man staring at him.

"He doesn't seem as menacing as his father."

Roland would beg to differ. The little child's hand lit revealing a small star flame.

"Well...look at this." Zen's smile widened, "The illusory star flame is burned into this child. He'd be a perfect subject to experiment on, after all I've meant to look into the Vongola's Eighth Guardian's power."

"Sir...!" Roland's eyes widened as Zen smirked, "You don't mean?!"

"Now, it's time to start. After all the Vongola will be arriving here soon," Zen took the child into his arms, "I expect you and the rest of the Vanguards to greet them, right?"

Roland clenched his teeth as he repeatedly muttered, "Yes, boss."

The child could only stare at the two men absent-mindedly. Of course he couldn't understand what they meant, however the words of his father sounded into his own mind. Something in which Serena hadn't learned of from her two family members.

_**"You will be placed in many stupid situations where those weaklings will sought for power. You are my child, however I want you to know this. You aren't weak. You should be capable of resisting these situations. Protecting yourself, and protecting others will be of your own choices. I want you to remember this. Leave protecting your mother to me. You will find someone of equal value one day in life."** _

Deep in the mind of the child, Michael, mumbled words in which Serena had yet to teach her son.

_Fa...father. Mo...mother. Protect._

Zen puzzled turned to look at the child, who only stared back, for a second there he thought someone was speaking.

_...This child is hardly even two years old, what am I even thinking?_

Shrugging, he walked further down the hall toward the main office.

* * *

"..." Four halls stood down each path. It seems to the group, that the Zushu famiglia is planning to annihilate them one by one.

"This could be a trap." Lampo commented staring down the hallways, "And only one of them leads to the boss, right G?"

"Yeah." G replied while glancing over to the amount of people among their group,"..."

"Would it be alright if we split up, Primo?" Reborn suggested to Giotto who thought carefully.

Giotto nodded, "It would be best. From the looks of it we can split into eight groups of two. G and Asari, go down the first hall. Lampo and Knuckle go down the hall after their's. Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn will go down the third hall with me, and the last hallway will go to you two. Suzuki Mayuri and Kozarto Enma, will you two be alright facing one of the Vanguards of the Zushu Famiglia? They're people in which you don't want to mess with, especially these people. Their backgrounds are what earned each member their names."

Mayuri and Enma reassured the Vongola founder.

"Primo, I believe we're capable of handling them. Otherwise you wouldn't have allowed us, Tsuna, or Reborn to follow you." Mayuri explained. Giotto in turn

* * *

**Hall 4 - Francesca**

* * *

_"...Mama will always love your apple pie." A woman bearing long red hair spoke complimenting the girl, "Francesca, you're small creations are amazing!"_

_"Hehe! Thank you!" Smiled the little girl._

**_Liar._ **

_"...!" The woman started gagging the moment she swallowed a piece of the pie, "W-What...?!"_

_The woman's face start becoming purple as she dropped to the floor._

_A little girl stood above her. Casting a looming shadow over the body in front of her._

_"You lied. You never liked my creations from the start." Francesca pointed out to the unmoving body, "You were always jealous. You were only proud of having a smart child who'd never disobeyed your requests, until today. Yes, you hated me."_

_The pretty emerald eyes became lifeless as she continued, "...You never even loved me the moment I was born."_

Opening those once lifeless emerald eyes, the young woman lifted her head. A smile formed against her lips as she welcomed two guests down her hall.

A girl in a kimono was helped by a boy bearing a flame in a color of a deep shade of red on his forehead.

With small curtsy, Francesca introduced herself, "Welcome, small children, to my hall. I see that you were expecting my boss today, but unfortunately you two won't be meeting him."

"However let's play with these!" Revealing her bottled poison experiments, "Shall we taste these wonderful apples?"

The boy dashed forward focusing power into his right fist.

"Enma! Careful!" The girl warned the boy beside her, "Those are the poison!"

Francesca giggled as she dodged Enma's incoming hit. The poisonous apple threw a bottle towards the girl in the kimono.

"...Mayu-san!"

In an act of assault, Mayuri pulled out the gun Michael gave her.

"Shoot!" Closing her eyes the bullet coated in star flames enveloped the poison. Causing the small bottle to disappear along with the bullet, "D-Did it hit?"

"...What was that?" Francesca questioned Mayuri, who recently opened her eyes in surprise, "What did you do to my precious apple? The apple I made. The special apple I made."

"You're supposed to eat it..." Mayuri froze as Francesca started slowing her pace towards her. The look on her face seemed lifeless as Francesca made her way toward Mayuri, "Eat what I made!"

Flinching Mayuri tried to run, although stupidly she remembered that she was still in a fricking kimono then. Mayuri couldn't run from her spot at all.

Cringing Mayuri aimed the gun to Francesca. The enemy soon began to quicken her pace, until something held the being back.

"...What is this?!" Francesca growled, holding countless small apple viles in her hands.

From behind, she could see Enma using his gravity manipulation to hold Francesca down.

"Mayu-san! Shoot her! You need to shoot her!"

* * *

**Hall 2 - Wei Chua**

* * *

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Zen Chua!" A younger version of Zen greeted the violet haired girl. She was in awe staring at her step brother's mismatched eyes. Compared to how people saw her eyes. Same color as purple Violetta. Even though the name she was given, Wei, meant small rose._

Soon the memory changed to when Wei and Zen were older.

_"Wei..." Zen spoke in a tone unfamiliar to her. She never expected such a tone from her step brother, "Promise me...you won't betray me like those accursed Vongola."_

_"Brother...I'll be sure to follow you no matter what path you've chosen."_

Wei watched as two men entered the hall. As expected of her step brother.

Two of the Vongola guardian entered her hall.

The Sun Guardian, Knuckle.

The Lightning Guardian, Lampo.

Making a bow, Wei, greeted the two aiming a storm flamed arrow.

"Welcome, Vongola guardians..."

"Yare Yare..." Lampo sighed placing a hand over his forehead, "Out of all the Vanguards we had to get her."

"Now, Lampo. This is the hall we're given from our boss." Knuckle raised his fists, "I don't have much time, after all God is watching all of us."

"Right, Knuckle." Lampo breathed, "I'll cover you."

* * *

**Hall 1 - Daniel Fritz**

* * *

_"...So, why do I have to join?" The platinum blonde complained. His face wasn't staring at Roland's face , rather his face stared at the_

_"You know I'm not the type of person to work well in a group, Roland."_

_"...I know that quite well, " Daniel couldn't understand Roland's reluctant voice at that time, "However you'd be well suited afterall fencing is your forte?"_

Tapping the bottom of his heel, Daniel whistled a small tune. Twirling his cane around for a small moment, until it came to a halt. Tapping the end of the cane to the floor.

A mused face came upon the Blind Wonderman's as he opened his colorless eyes. Even if Daniel couldn't see the incoming enemies, he could always use...his other senses.

"Welcome to my battlefield, guardians."

Across from him were none other than...

The Storm Guardian, G.

"Tch."

The Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu.

"...It seems that he could notice our presence de gozaru."

Breathing in, Daniel noted his opponent's weapons"The smell of a sword and a gun. I best be careful."

* * *

**Hall 3 - Roland**

* * *

_"Roland, I don't wanna become the boss..." Zen grumbled on his desk, "Why does it have to be me?"_

_"Because you are a direct descendant of the founding Zushu famiglia, it is your duty to uphold to a tradition."_

_Zen huffed, "Traditions are only meant for people who uphold to such words. I'm not like them."_

_"You could always change it." Perking in interest Zen watched Roland as he left the room._

Roland awakened, a sour expression displayed over him.

"..."

He never saw this coming. However Roland always found it strange. The fact that there were five guests involved in this mess, including...three of them.

It was strange when he came by with their breakfast.

The girl of the group vaguely seemed like Lady Serena. It burdened him when Roland had to answer to her. Where as the boy bearing a striking resemblance yet shy presence was indeed similar to the founding boss of the Vongola. Finally the guardian of the five, his face seemed particularly familiar to Roland. Although Roland couldn't point out who exactly. The only thing Roland, being a freelance mercenary could do, is grit in anguish.

The three people stepping into his plain view seemed even more unbelievable.

"...I don't believe it..." Roland shifted as he stood up eyeing the people, "I never knew Vongola Primo had a child."

"..." Staring back at him were two HDWM beings. One blonde, the other brown. Both wearing similar orange-colored eyes as well as an orange flame dancing off their foreheads. A small baby sitting on the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

"Where is the boss of the Zushu Famiglia, Roland?" Primo asked awaiting Roland's answer.

Roland in turn reached out for...

* * *

**Lazura: You know I wanted to post this yesterday for Halloween, but I didn't have time. So in the end I'm posting it today! Everyone have a Happy November 1st :D.**

**Mathias: *glares***

**Zen: *glares***

**Lazura: ...You guys...**

**Riki: Authoress, please update your stories on fictionpress too!**

**Lazura:...Please Review. *runs away***

**Riki, Zen, Mathias: Authoress!**


	46. Race Against Time (Part 2)

**Lazura:...! It's already Chapter 46?! We're only four chapters away people hang in there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Previously** _

* * *

The three people stepping into his plain view seemed even more unbelievable.

"...I don't believe it..." Roland shifted as he stood up eyeing the people, "I never knew Vongola Primo had a child."

"..." Staring back at him were two HDWM beings. One blonde, the other brown. Both wearing similar orange-colored eyes as well as an orange flame dancing off their foreheads. A small baby sitting on the brown-haired boy's shoulder.

"Where is the boss of the Zushu Famiglia, Roland?" Primo asked awaiting Roland's answer.

Roland in turn reached out for...

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Roland in turn reached out for...

The rifle on straped to his back, only to hesitate once Roland's own fingers touched the edges of the weapon.

_Why?_

_Why am I hesitating in front of the enemy?_

_My boss ordered me to prevent the Vongola boss from moving closer to the office...so why?_

Roland's eyes widened as he stared at his own hand that failed to grab the rifle.

_Blood...?_

A spot of blood splattered on to the center of Roland's hand.

"Hm...just as I thought." A familiar voice entered from behind him, "In the end a member of my famiglia ended up betraying me."

"Master...Zen?!" Roland coughed as trickles of blood dripped from his mouth.

Tsuna wanted to go help the man, the enemy. However Giotto prevented him from doing it.

"Vongola Primo, why won't you let me help him?!" Tsuna yelled at the founder who in turn gave the boy a sad face.

"This is illusion. An illusion Zen Chua placed over his own member." Giotto explained, "In fact, Zen Chua himself holds an abnormal anmount of strong mist flames."

Tsuna didn't realize it, but the boss is a mist reminded him of his fight against Rokudo Mukuro. Including Lancia's misfortune of being controlled by Rokudo Mukuro as a fake version of him.

Roland indeed reminded Tsuna of Lancia.

"But...there should be a way to free him!" Tsuna stared at his V.G. Gear gloves, "Right, Reborn?"

Reborn smirked as he tilted his fedora down, "Cocky, yet right."

* * *

**Hall 4**

* * *

"...What is this?!" Francesca growled, holding countless small apple viles in her hands.

From behind, she could see Enma using his gravity manipulation to hold Francesca down.

"Mayu-san! Shoot her! You need to shoot her!"

_Help him. Please._

"Huh?" Flinching Mayuri could only see Francesca being held back by Enma allowing her a chance to stop the rampaging vanguard.

For a second there, Mayuri thought it was Francesca's voice. Only to realize that its ridiculous to think the maniac in front of her would say that. Although...to Mayuri the voice seemed awefully familiar to her.

_Who...? That voice sounded like..._

"Mayu-san, hurry!"

Snapping out of her prolonged thoughts, Mayuri yelled back to Enma, "I'm sorry! I'll take care of this Enma!"

Focusing her star flames into the gun, Mayuri held the gun between both of her hands. A small click sounded as Mayuri's fingers slowly touched the trigger.

Her heart began to beat fast as well as her breathing.

_Just shoot. Just shoot like you did earlier, Mayuri._

The star guardian reminded herself.

"Take this!" Screeched the girl as a piercing scream etched throughout the hall.

* * *

**Hall 2**

* * *

"..." A flaming storm arrow aimed straight. Not even moving an inch. It only made Lampo question about why the woman wasn't moving at all. This made it even more worse, especially when Knuckle tried to land an aim toward the woman. She'd dodge the attack as if it were nothing to her, shooting a few arrows with her bow.

_This is getting bad...Knuckle doesn't have much time left in fighting. It'll only be me left to fight her, and my lightning flames isn't strong enough to wipe her out alone._

_I gotta distract her somehow..._

Sweat dripped off the side of his head, wiping it off by his own sleeve. Lampo's gaze reached to the top. A glass chandelier hung above where Wei is standing allowing Lampo to create a plan in a few minutes. Recklessly like he always did in the front lines, Lampo held his shield close to him. Charging toward the dangerous silent marionette.

Knuckle was baffled. Normally Lampo wouldn't be foolish enough to charge into battle unless Primo is the one to order him to do so.

_What in the world is Lampo doing?!_

Lampo pretending to aim a hit at the woman allowed himself to be targeted by the woman's close ranged arrow attacks. Making it hard for Wei to aim an exact attack. It made sense as Knuckle began to notice what Lampo is trying to do. Focusing his attention to the area, Knuckle noticed the chandelier hanging above him.

_That kid..._

Knuckle grinned as he charged in taking over Lampo's decoy job. In the midst of the exchange Knuckle and Lampo sent each other a thumbs up as Lampo aimed his shield toward the dangling chandelier. Coated in lightning flames, the chandelier tottered a few times. Knuckle quietly muttered to Wei just before he dodged the crash, "And may god bring forgiveness to you."

Shocked, Wei struggled under the weight of the giant metal restraining her.

"Now...should we get going, Knuckle?"

"Yes, after all Primo could be waiting for us." Knuckle spoke donning his priest robes again, "We should also take her along, since this is her hall toward the boss."

"...I'm sorry. I failed you brother." Wei mumbled sorrowfully.

* * *

**Hall 1**

* * *

"Ho..." Daniel muttered as he restrained the incoming attack from Asari's swords, "So this is the strength of the rain guardian. Very powerful."

"You're quite the resilient swordsman." Asari complimented the blind wonderman.

G grunted as he tried to get a steady aim at the being. It was hard trying to avoid getting Asari out of his train of sight when it came to shooting the target. Especially when both the ally and the enemy are moving too fast.

_I can't get a damn aim Asari! The hell are you doing ?! Facing solo against him, we're supposed to be working together!_

Asari made a small smile as he effortlessly tried to subdue Daniel's responsive attacks, he felt that if he can at least get rid of the sword in Daniel's hands...then G would be able to stop Daniel. However the sword stayed firmly held between Daniel's grasp. Making it difficult to budge.

Frustrated G shot allowing the hit to penetrate the floor beside the two swordsmen.

"Tch. We don't have time for a fight like this. Boss is expecting us."

Daniel halted his stance, "Then go."

Stunned the Vongola guardians questioned the man that dared ask to fight them from the beginning.

"...that swordsmanship with Asari made me wanna go back as a fencing teacher. Plus I never wanted to become a vanguard. I was only asked to become one because of a favor from our leader."

* * *

**Hall 3**

* * *

"Mister!" Tsuna called to the man standing before him. Roland wasn't moving from his stance. No trace of blood dripping out of him, except for the heavy panting of the mercenary's breath wavered in front of the three.

"You have to snap out of it!" Tsuna's distance from the man wasn't far any longer. In fact he was much closer to the point where Tsuna could easily attack him within close range, however Tsuna stood his ground in trying to snap the poor man out of his delusion, "You of all people should know how your boss is! Aren't you his right hand man?!"

A small twitch of Roland's hand moved. Tsuna noticed a small progression in his pleas.

"You're boss is waiting for you." Tsuna spoke in a louder tone as Roland started listening to the sound of Tsuna's voice.

"Wake up. Mister. The food you made for us, reminded me of home." Tsuna's voice wavered. He hadn't realized that his HDWM seemed to flicker between his regular self to his fighting mode, "We're here for you!"

_We're here for you!_

An image of Zen yelled, "I'm here for you!"

Was all that was needed to break the illusion.

"...! This is...I was under an illusion." Roland placed a hand to his forehead pain thumped against his sweaty palms. A hand connected to Roland's shoulder, it was none other than Giotto's.

"Tell me. Has your boss been the same as he did three years ago?" Giotto questioned the right hand man, "I know. Your boss never had this abnormal amount of mist flames to affect you of all people. I'm quite sure...Zen's real flames we're..."

Roland stared at the ground as a painful memory returned to him, "...Rain flame."

"Our boss changed that day. The day before meeting you about the current standings of the mafia world. In fact, it felt as if someone else had possesd my master from that time. He..."Roland closed his eyes while hesitating to tell such words of his own life experience in seeving Zen, "He isn't the same as he used to be."

* * *

**Lazura: Since we're almost to the end I'll mention that the last chapter will include the storyline of another character that hasn't been mentioned much in this story for a long time. However the upcoming chapters will gradually introduce who the person is. While I'm at it, I'm going to add what changes were made when the five interrupted the real timeline.**

**Actual Timeline: Roland was supposed to be arrested by Alaude's group, CEDEF, as well as stopping the Zushu Famiglia from any further occurrences. Such as annihilating the Vongla and their founding boss. In fact, Zen and his famiglia was supposed to end in the original.**

**Interrupted Timeline: Since the arrival of the five, the unnatural capturing of baby Michael setted off a chain of events that weren't supposed to happen. One, Alaude's group wasn't able to capture Roland. Two, Michael wasn't supposed to be kidnapped, Alaude planned on having his son serve as a decoy for capturing Roland but the boss targeted the baby than the Vongla boss. Three, the revealing of another mastermind controlling the actions of an innocent mafia boss is revealed compared to the original timeline. In the original timeline, Giotto's group didn't know that Zen was being possessed.**

**Please review.**


	47. Race Against Time (Part 4)

**Lazura: Chapter 47 is here :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Three Years Ago...** _

* * *

_Master Zen never wanted to be the boss of the Zushu Famiglia. In fact he despised being the leader of such a group. He always wanted to be rid of it, or change it. He never did have the courage, until you arrived. The vigilantes known as the Vongola Famiglia. Word of your group spread like wildfire. Master Zen aspired including hoped to become a leader of a group as them._

_However one day, Master Zen's way of speaking as well as the look in his eyes changed. He started to become more and more aggressive when it came to work in the Zushu Famiglia. Rather it felt as if someone else was leading the Zushu Famiglia._

_Only a few of us who've worked under Zen, noticed that something was wrong. Of course the rest were still new to their job, and never thought there was a difference from the previous Zen and the way Zen acts now. Wanting to take over other useless famiglias, assassination plans for head famiglias, and conquering parts of Italy. These were the qualities of a would-be tyrant leading a mafia famiglia. Zen's wost nightmare._

_After that meeting with you vigilantes, Zen's spirit seemed to linger between the depths of hatred. One emotion in which Master Zen had never depicted off of his facial expression._

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"...I don't know who in the world is possessing him now. However I'm sure, the person commanding Zushu now isn't my real master." Roland admitted, turning to Primo and Tsuna he begged the two, "If it's you two. You may be able to return Master Zen back to how he used to be."

"I entrust you, Vongola Primo, to return our boss to his former glory." Roland spoke in hopes for the original Zen to return. Giotto gave a slight nod to Roland in response to Roland's ask.

"Young man." Tsuna straightened himself once Roland's gaze reached him, "I can see the same wavering emotions Master Zen had when deciding to become a boss. You hold a similar sense of wanting to be a regular person, however you decided to face the bloody path of the mafia world."

Roland held a small smile to Tsuna, "Thank you. I owe you my life."

Tsuna returning to his normal self timidly responded, "I-It was nothing. After all you reminded me of someone who went through a similar pain, even the meals you made for us tasted as good as my mother's."

Silence sounded the hall. Reborn shook his head a few times. Giotto and Roland eyed each other while Tsuna had no clue of what's happening.

_Of all the times to mention your mother to a mercenary and a boss._

Roland and Giotto chuckled as Tsuna blushed in embarrassment.

_W-What's wrong with what I said...?_

"Young man, you're the optimistic one aren't you?" Roland pointed out to Tsuna, who cringed under the three gazes. His ancestor, possible ally in the past, and his own tutor.

"Anyway, I'll lead us to the office. My hall is the closest."

Tsuna resuming his HDWM self by swallowing two pills, the four head off to face the possessor.

* * *

**Vongla HQ**

* * *

Serena watched Michael as he breathed peacefully in sleep. She didn't know what to say.

Or rather Serena wasn't even sure of what to do if he'd awaken in front of her.

She knew by the way Michael reacted to her during the attack, the strong feeling of wanting to protect someone important. Serena is truly grateful, her son became what she'd wished for.

Only to suffer consequences of not being raised by his family.

...

She wanted to know.

What happened to herself?

Why is Michael living in a time far into the future?

What happened to the small family she made in this new place Serena now called home?

...

"Why must my family suffer such a cruel fate?" Serena quietly muttered. Alaude sitting beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder. Reassuring Serena, "...Right now. We should make sure nothing happens to him. That girl, seemed worried about this being."

The two parents of Michael turned their gaze over to the sleeping man. Minutes started ticking away the longer the two stared at the man. To think that their own son would live a life without them. It's something neither of the two would've wanted.

"...!" Serena fearfully rushed over to Michael. Picking up Michael's right hand, Serena looked carefully. It wasn't her imagination.

"His hand...! Alaude, our son's!" Serena cried holding the limp hand in her own.

Alaude examining the predicament, he scowled.

Michael's hand is slowly fading.

It had only been four hours since the rescue group left, and now it seems that something dangerous is happening.

_...I shouldn't have chosen him as our decoy._

Alaude regretted as he gripped tightly on to his son's hand.

* * *

**Main Office**

* * *

"..." Zen? sat silently in his chair. The child held close to his white dress shirt covered by a black vest, and his black dress pants. The boss stared at the child, who returned a blank face. Whenever he tried to inject an anesthetic to the child, it would always be blocked by an unseen force. It had nothing to do with the star flames he recently saw. There was no proof of the child-bearing secondary flames of the cloud flames attribute. In fact, no logical explanation could explain why the needle won't penetrate the skin of the child in his arms. It felt as if someone is preventing him from examining his new test subject.

Zen's? grin widened as his bang parted to show a red-eye revealing the kanji 'one'.

"...A stray spirit wandered my office?" Zen? muttered, "Ku..ku..ku..To think this boy, being protected by a lingering spirit. One who hasn't underwent the cycle of rebirth."

"Haven't you had enough protecting him? He's simply a mere child whose life will end in a matter of a few minutes. Why persist in allowing this worthless life to live? He won't survive the mafia world anyway. Not when this boy is the child of those two. The Star Guardian and Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia."

No words. Only silence was the response.

The spirit possessing the body of Zen chuckled as the doors of the office bashed open. Zen? used his mist powers to cover the baby once he placed the child on his lap.

Turning his chair around, the possessor greeted the four.

"Welcome, Vongola Primo and his allies." The possessor eyed Roland,"It seems you knew all along. About my actions dealing with your boss."

Roland gritted his teeth as he yelled, "Get out of Master Zen's body!"

"Now now. Roland. You wouldn't want to add more grey strands to your hair right?" Zen? smirked.

* * *

**Lazura: So many references for NH...I hope NH will do it's best as a continuation after this story.**

**Please review.**


	48. Race Against Time (Part 4)

**Lazura: Chapter 48...O_O two more chapters. Also I would like to point out, that Daemon isn't the culprit, I mentioned a few chapters back that Daemon is in a mission during this timeline with Elena. Plus this scenario takes place when Elena is still alive, so don't jump to conclusions yet. However the culprit will be reappearing in _The Next Heir_. I've been heavily making references to his looks, and I'm pretty sure the latest chapter for NH kind of gives away on who it is unless you guys didn't see** **. Now I'm not saying who, but I swear you guys will be shocked.**

**Hint: He's the child of a certain guardian of the Vongola Tenth Generation for NH.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Past - Zushu Famiglia's Main Office**

* * *

"...Wow. I didn't know you had son, Giotto?" Zen? eyed Tsuna, bearing signs of peculiar interest.

"It's too bad." Zen smiled as a trident materialized into his hands, "That you and him will be dying here tonight."

Tsuna immediately underwent into defensive mode as an incoming wall of mist flames charged at them. Luckily, Tsuna's soft sky flames weakened the attack, allowing Giotto to step forward to fight. Roland in turn noticed absence of the child, including Reborn.

_Master Michael isn't here...? Tsk! If the possessor has mist flames, then...!_

"Vongola!" Roland alerted Giotto, who in turn responded.

"I know." Giotto aimed a jab over to Zen?, who in turn stopped it by the implement's metal body.

"You know, Giotto...this child sleeping inside this body as well as that son of yours over there hold similar feelings."

Reborn laughed causing Zen? to raise a brow after seeing the baby sitting on Tsuna's shoulder speak, "You must joking. Even I can tell the difference between this Zen and this dame."

"This Zen must have been stupid to allow himself to be controlled, not once have I seen the dame here allow himself to be controlled. In fact he fought hard enough to get this far."

"...Dame-Tsuna, would you care to do the honors?" Reborn called out to Primo, "You might wanna sit this one out Primo, this might get ugly."

The two, having no clue on what Reborn meant, watched as Tsuna started initiating his artificial attack. Lifting one fisted glove, the weapon began radiating sky flames, including the other glove.

"...Operation X."

"Roger, boss." The computerized admin started counting down as Tsuna went into place, controlling his flames into a much minimized version of his heavy attack. If Enma were here the attack would've been a converged version, making it easier to hit just one person. However Tsuna's attack is a wide ranged attack, and can hit anyone within its range. Hitting Vongola Primo or anyone else could be fatal.

"Wait, young man!" Roland warned the young man readying an attack, "You still haven't found Master Michael, if you send that attack. Master Michael may be caught in it."

"!" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. Michael's flame energy is being masked by mist flames. How could he forget one small detail? Indeed, if Tsuna were to send out his heavy attack now. He could've eliminated Michael in the process.

Although Tsuna didn't deactivated his flames, "Reborn."

"Yeah. I'll make sure your only guardian and ally now will find him."

Tsuna muttered to Reborn, "Reborn, is it possible that the spirit possessing that boss is..."

"Even you know well enough to tell the difference. This isn't your guardian's power or his power. I'm sure this is a time when he hasn't made a move."

Tsuna eyed Zen?, the presence radiating out of the body had similar abilities to both Daemon Spade and Rokudo Mukuro. Ability to control people and possessing other people's body. Except, this person...is a different person. Something tells Tsuna, through his hyper intuition, that he'll be seeing this person again. However Tsuna knew, it's a mystery about who this person is.

"You." Tsuna asked Zen?, "Who are you?"

Zen? scoffed as he readily continued his attacks at Giotto, "I have no name. I'm just a mere mist user who decided to live a little. After all, the life I'm living in the moment is much more fun!"

* * *

**Mayuri**

* * *

...

"Enma..." I felt myself dropped to the ground, my knees were wobbly, "Did I get her? Did I send Francesca away?"

The bright red-head dashed over to me, he nodded, "I didn't know that was your power, Mayu-san. Being able to send items as well as people away."

"Actually...that's not it Enma." I pointed at the reappearing unconscious body of Francesca as well as the empty bottles beside her on the floor behind him, "It's not erasing. It's the star flames guidance. If anything these flames are based on the user's own self. This gun probably was Michael's originally, this power isn't mine. Michael's star flames isn't just barrier, it's transporting, although these bullets time limits don't last long enough."

"...! Mayu-san!" Enma whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, "That might work!"

I connected my fist to the open palm of my other hand, "This could be useful against that mafia boss holding the baby Michael captive."

Rushing down the hall, Enma speeded to the end of the hall. The doors were wide open, there standing in the middle of the office was Tsuna and Reborn. A butler who was originally a part of the Zushu famiglia that caused this mess. Vongola Primo and the supposed Zen of Zushu were continuously aiming attacks at each other. Although the odd part out it, was Tsuna aiming his x-burner and not firing at anyone.

_It's possible that baby Michael is somewhere in this office...I could unleash Rii, but it could show signs of the future to these three people._

**_Mayuri. Here. He's here._ **

I jolted in surprise, scanning the area. There were only eight, well seven of us within since I still can't find out where Michael is. The voice reappeared again, is it possible the voice is telling me that Michael is here...? The voice reminded me of someone. Someone I trusted a lot.

"Mayuri." Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder reaching to me and Enma, snapping out of my own thoughts of who the voice is, "Enma, I think you know what to do already. Mayuri, do you think you can find Michael while Vongola Primo is holding off the boss. The boss of this famiglia being possessed by a nasty mist user, and...it's not him."

_At least we won't be messing with the timeline. Daemon isn't supposed to die this early..._

"..."

**_Here._ **

**_Over here._ **

**_Mayuri._ **

The voice is trying to lead me, but where. Where is the baby?!

_**Here.** _

! The star vongola ring is lighting up!

A small ray of light shot from my ring. Aiming on the chair behind the now broken desk of the Zushu boss.

"There!" Trudging as fast as I can in this heavy kimono, I reached my hand out. Like magic, the clouded mist flames disappeared before me revealing baby Michael.

"Found you!" Scooping him in my arms, I cradled my future teacher and guardian close to me. Only to find myself grabbed by collar of my kimono, "Ugh?!"

"Roland?!" Tsuna cried out in shock. I coughed while struggling to keep my hold on the child.

"I'm sorry...I don't have any control over my body...!" Roland, the man holding me against my will, held a pained face. It seems that he's being controlled by whoever is in that boss.

A familiar trident blade were being held in Roland's hand.

"...Ku...I won't allow you to have the happy ending you wish for, after all I'm still awaiting to use my next body!" Zen? covered his golden eye as the red started gleaming mist flames. Giotto restrained the arms of the enemy possessing Zen, the enemy already chuckling as if he were the king of the world.

_...! It's similar to Mukuro and Chrome's trident! This is bad, if the blades touch Michael and me then...wait. The gun!_

"Mayu-san?!" Tsuna didn't know of the gun's powers imbued in the gun I held. It's an odd feeling, aiming a gun right next to your head than the enemy's.

"Don't worry about me!" I reassured my boss as I started channeling power from my ring. However I'm afraid. My hand holding the gun feels sweaty, as well as shaky. I don't feel so confident in doing this.

_**Don't worry. You can do it.** _

"...! Koizumi-sensei!" It can't be. I thought she died of a terminal illness back in my world during my first year of middle school, "Sensei..."

_**Sh...everything will be alright. I'll be here with you.** _

Then I gentle presence lingered to where my gun is being held. As if someone is lending me their help in steadying the weapon.

Baby Michael seemed to be reaching out in the direction of the spirit helping me. It's no doubt. Michael knows this spirit.

_**Are you ready?** _

_Yes...Koizumi-sensei!_

I could almost see it, Koizumi-sensei cheering me on like she did when I didn't do so well in my studies.

The channeling of the vongola star ring's new power flowed into the gun. A white flame busted from the gun.

"Why...why must you interfere, spirit?!" Nobody in the room understood what the possessor meant as he angrily glared toward me or rather sensei, "Why would you let these pitiful people live?!"

This time I answered in place of Sensei, "Because you. You don't have a clue about how much we sacrificed! You may have sacrificed your own body to the point where you'd abuse the powers of a mafia boss, but it doesn't measure up! It won't work...we won't allow you to succeed!"

Pulling the trigger, I could hear Tsuna call my name out for me however I felt myself and Michael disappear into the void instead.

Waiting in the void, the voice appeared again.

Only this time revealing her appearance.

Long brown hair and soft chocolate eyes that ensured you'd be fine. She's wearing the same white dress her family dressed her in the day I visited the hospital.

"...Sensei..." My tears didn't stop, "I was really scared!"

Her hand placed on top of my head, a smile returned to me.

"Don't worry. He lended you his power, right?"

I sniffled as I nodded. It felt warm listening to her voice again, it's like we're talking about our days again like before.

"Sensei?" I asked her, "Why are you in this world as a spirit?"

Placing her index finger over her lips, Koizumi-sensei replied, "A certain aloof boyfriend I loved seemed to have placed himself into the predicament, right? Suzuki-san?"

Blinking, I began to understand as I responded, "I guess it's true."

_Michael's lover...the girl in the picture at home on Michael's desk._

_It's no doubt._

_Why didn't I see the similarities?!_

_It was Koizumi-sensei!_

"You'll be returning soon, please watch over Michael for me. He's too reckless."

I agreed as baby Michael tried to reach out to my earlier teacher from the real world, "I will!"

* * *

**Zushu's Main Office**

* * *

Tsuna didn't understand. Mayuri had shot herself in the head, and rather not falling to the ground. She disappeared from Roland's grip along with the child in her arms.

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head snapping him out of his thoughts, "Don't worry about your guardian! Focus on eliminating the target."

His tutor is right.

_I can't let this chance get away from me!_

"Enma!" Enma took no hesitation, as he sent over his Shimon ring to Tsuna's creating

Keeping his place the same, Tsuna aimed carefully as Giotto released his hold quickly standing out-of-the-way.

"No. No. NO!" The spirit cried as Tsuna blasted a gravity manipulated sky flames to the spirit dweller.

In the spirit's mind, he vowed.

_I won't forget your name._

Zen's red-eye returned to a normal yellow eye matching the other eye as he dropped to the floor.

Roland, without hesitation, charged over to his fainted boss," Master Zen!"

Luckily the boss is still breathing.

Though one thing Tsuna pondered, he stared at his gloved hands.

_...for a second there...I thought I heard my friend's voices calling me while I sent that last attack._

Vongola Primo watched Tsuna. An idea emerged into his mind, one in which he'd forgotten.

* * *

**Vongola HQ**

* * *

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. The man started to awaken once the disappearing parts of his body started to return solid.

"Where...?" Michael breathed as he tried to sit up, only to be held back down by Serena's hug on to him.

"Miss...!" Michael couldn't believe his eyes. Taking in his surroundings, it looks to Michael that Serena and Alaude were watching over him. But why?

Serena releasing her hold on Michael answered to his concerns, "That boy. Sawada Tsunayoshi, told us."

Michael felt a hand being placed against his cheek while Serena's face started bearing tears against her face, "Michael...my son. You've been alone for a long time."

"..." Michael didn't know what to say. He wanted to, of course, get mad at Tsuna for possibly revealing the future to people of the past. Yet at the same time he wanted to thank Mayuri's future boss. Michael mustered a small smile as responded to his mother, "I'm back, mother."

"Welcome back, Michael." Serena in turn made the same expression.

Alaude placed a hand over Michael's hair, "..."

Of course Alaude didn't make any expression, but Michael could understand what his father is saying just by reading his expression.

"I'm sorry to have made you and mother worry."

"You still have a lot to learn. You're power is still weak. Too weak." Alaude remarked, making Michael feel the pressure.

"It's your fault our son got mixed up into this!" Serena's anger seemed off the charts as Alaude turned away. His face didn't show it, although Michael knew that Alaude seemed to be plotting another attack against someone.

Michael seemed thankful as he watched his mother bicker with his father. It felt as if he never left them.

* * *

**Somewhere**

* * *

"Ku...ku...ku..." chuckled a small child, "I can't wait to see you again, Tsuna. In about four hundred and eleven years from now."

"...I'll see you again, Vongola Decimo." A smirk played against the child's face.

Red and yellow orbs glistened as the child set off deeper into the forest, planning his next plot.

* * *

**Lazura: Finally we're nearing to the last two chapters! :D**

**Please review.**

 


	49. Connected (End of Past Arc)

**Lazura: Chapter 49, the official last chapter but not really. Since we still have the extra chapter! :) The summary of extra chapter will be at author notes at the end of this chapter. Warning this chapter has a strong connection to NH/** **_The Next Heir._ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Talbot's Shop**

* * *

Giotto woke up especially early for today, he had never thought the day this opportunity would come up. Now all that's needed, is to wait for Talbot. To finish the request he asked of him two years ago.

_"Primo, you want to make a separate set of rings?" Talbot asked the Vongola founder, "You do know that I can create rings of similar effect as your's. However they'd be completely different."_

_"That's fine with me. These rings will be given to people I'll entrust to." Giotto replied._

As said before, Giotto, waited and waited. Until Talbot arrived holding a box bearing the Vongola symbol on the box. When Giotto took hold of the box, he opened it revealing eight different colored rings. Rather than having a jewel, each were simple ring bands imbued of the color of the eight flames.

Red. Yellow. Blue. Green. Purple. Indigo. White. Orange.

Each ring band represented a flame particular to the sky attributes.

"Thank you, Talbot."

"It's no problem, Primo."

* * *

**Serena's Quarters - Guest Rooms**

* * *

Mayuri thought back when she was in the void.

Her teacher lived in the same world as Mayuri did.

However she didn't show herself to Michael.

_Why wouldn't she show herself to him? Aren't they lovers?_

Mayuri pondered. She decided to ask Michael, "Hey, Michael? Can you tell me a bit about what happened to your lover?"

"..." Michael sighed, "Why are you asking this now? I told you. Not until you're old enough to understand. You're not ready."

Mayuri puffed her cheeks creating a pout, "Michael! Just tell me now otherwise I'm going to keep asking you every day when we return!"

Groaning, Michael muttered, "Than stop being such a whining little brat."

"HEY!" Mayuri retorted, "Quit making excuse and tell me."

"...She was a very caring person." Michael began, "Persistent. Annoying at the times. However she would never get angry at anyone. She always wanted to help others even if she'd been diagnosed of having a brain tumor."

Mayuri remembered how the substitute teacher detailed of Koizumi-sensei's having cancer. She seemed to look younger each day Mayuri visited Koizumi Maya at the hospital, during comatose stasis. Mayuri did noted how there would be a vase of flowers sitting on Koizumi-sensei's night stand.

The vase held light pink gerberas otherwise colorful versions of daisies or so sensei had called of them. A sense of Cheerfulness to be given to others.

_Cheerfulness...it represented Koizumi-sensei so much._

"Each day, she'd be stuck in her comatose state sleeping peacefully." Michael reminisced, "At that time I was busy working as my job as a shinigami. Though I hoped for her to be on my list and not anyone else's. I wanted to at least say something to her before she left your world."

"However it was too late." Michael replied solemnly, "Another shinigami got to her. All that was left on the hospital bed, was her unmoving body. Holding a peaceful smile against her lips."

"..."

"..."

"Michael." Mayuri didn't know what to say except her current legal guardian's name, only a phrase passed through her mouth, "You loved her a lot, didn't you?"

"..." Michael closed his eyes, his head facing the ground.

"I love her and I always will."

* * *

**Reborn's, Tsuna's, and Enma's side**

* * *

"Eh?! Is that true, Shoichi-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yeah, after the disturbances happening in the past, we were able to generate enough power to create a portal for you guys to return!" Shoichi explained,"It will be done tomorrow for you guys, so make sure to not leave anything of the present in the past."

"Will do." Tsuna replied once Shoichi ended the communication, "Did you hear that, Reborn?"

"What do you take me for, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's words made Tsuna jump slightly cowering behind Enma.

Once Reborn's killing intent subsided, Tsuna sighed to himself.

"So, Tsuna, I've already sent word out to Primo about our return. Primo is asking if they can come along with us to say goodbye." Reborn detailed once Leon returned holding a note from Vongola Primo.

"Eh? Vongola Primo said that?!" Tsuna being flabbergasted as usual had no way of saying 'no' to Primo of course. Though Tsuna would at least liked to say one last goodbye to his ancestor.

"Then it's settled." Reborn obviously read Tsuna's thoughts as he wrote another message for Leon to send to Primo.

"Reborn, stop reading my mind!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

The First Generation Guardians followed behind Tsuna and his group, finding the spot where they all arrived. Which just so happened to be a part of Serena's as well as the Vongola Headquarter's garden.

"Stop. Just wait a few minutes, Shoichi and I will start the machine up." Spanner's voice sounded from the bracelet on Tsuna's wrist.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Suzuki Mayuri" Vongola Primo stepped forward from his group asking Tsuna and Mayuri to speak with him, "I want you two to have this."

Removing the box hidden from his mantle, revealed a Vongola box like where the vongola rings were held in.

"But...isn't this your's?" Mayuri asked Primo.

"We can't accept this." Tsuna continued.

Primo gave them an earnest smile as he urged them to take the box, "I want you two to take this box. After seeing the development you two went through to save Zen Chua and our Michael are enough to remind me of a request I gave to Talbot."

_Talbot?!_

Tsuna and Mayuri thoughts yelled. Apparently Talbot lived way...way longer than what they both thought.

"The items residing in this box, I want you two to give them to your next generation." Vongola Primo requested, "Since the original Vongola rings have changed drastically under your generation's influence. It'd be better to give a separate set for those who'll inherit your rings."

"Dame-Tsuna/Mayuri/Tsuna-kun/Mayu-san!" The other three called out to them. It looks like the portal is here.

"I expect many things from you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Vongola Primo muttered to Tsuna right before he pushed both Tsuna and Mayuri to the group. Both holding the box given to them by Giotto.

Before the two could say anything to Giotto, they already past through the portal. After it disappeared, Giotto's guardian moved over to their boss.

"What did you give to them?" Lampo questioned Primo.

"Wasn't that the set of rings you were planning to give to Michael and our successors?" G commented. Primo in return smiled at his guardians, "Our future has already been set. It's their turn to create a better future for everyone living in this bloody mafia world."

"I see." Knuckle closed his eyes, "Leaving the rings to the future is a good choice. I pray to God for their future."

"It seems that all of our hard work won't be in vain, de gozaru." Asari continued.

"However can they do it? The successors?" Lampo asked the group.

"It's not our place to speak such terms." Alaude interjected. While Serena concluded, "Yes. In the end it's their choice on who they pick."

"Right. Even we have to work hard in making sure their future happens." Giotto proclaimed staring at the bright blue sky-high above them, "Our bright future in these dark times."

* * *

**Present: Vongola HQ**

* * *

"OUCH!" Screeched Tsuna, after being sent face planted to ground as the other four dog piled over him.

"...sorry, Tsuna." Mayuri apologized holding the box from Vongola Primo in place of Tsuna. Enma placed a hand against his throbbing head. While Michael seemed pretty okay, as Reborn sat on his shoulder looking calm as ever.

"Jyuudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Herbivore/Sawada-san!" The other guardians(minus Hibari) gathered over Vongola Decimo as he sat up. Asking Tsuna if he is okay, did Mayuri protect him properly as an official guardian, etc etc.

"Enma!" cried the Shimon guardians as Enma ended being hounded by his guardians the same way as Tsuna's guardians did.

Of course, Yuki rushed over to Mayuri. Pulling her into a death squeeze hug.

"Mayu-nee!"

"...Please let go...Yuki. I need to...breathe." Mayuri gasped for air.

Byakuran and Yuni walked over to siding next to Yuki.

"You know Yuki-chan was really worried, Mayuri-chan." Byakuran pointed out, "And it's thanks to me, her papa! Now give me a-"

"Don't you even dare!" Mayuri slapped his arms away from her. While Yuni giggled seeing Byakuran try to hug Mayuri where as Hibari readied his tonfas to attack the albino.

"...I see that you're okay, Michael." Gamma lended a hand to Michael, "You seem a bit happier than before."

"Yeah. Very happy." Michael answered while getting up.

"And you're family?"

Michael smirked, "The same as I thought they'd be like."

* * *

**On the Airplane**

* * *

"Rings?!" Tsuna yelled quietly upon opening the box from Vongola Primo. Everyone else went to sleep beforehand. Gamma, Yuni, Byakuran, Reborn, Yuki and the Shimon Famiglia took the Millefiore's plane. While the Vongola guardians and Dino took the Chiavarone Famiglia's plane.

"They seemed to be colored the same as the flames of the sky." Mayuri examined the rings in the box, "They don't seem to have a stone that's normally used for the rings like they did in the future."

"Yeah, they look like ordinary rings just colored." Tsuna pondered, "I wonder what these rings are meant for?"

"Maybe we can give one ring to each of your guardians?" Mayuri suggested, "After all we're the ones who own the original Vongola rings that's been changed into Vongola gear. We'll be the ones to test out our successors."

"That's a great idea!...Although, I think I'm going to hold on to Lambo's until he is old enough. Also, Mayu-san, can you hold on to Hibari-san's...I don't think he'll accept in keeping this ring."

Mayuri nodded taking both the cloud and star ring bands, "Of course. Boss."

"Mayu-san, please. I'm not even the boss...yet."

"Psh..." Mayuri nudged Tsuna with her elbow, "Did you already forget what you said to Primo in the past?"

"I haven't forgotten." Tsuna sweat dropped, "I guess have no choice. However I'm sure. I'll be able to keep my promise to Primo."

"You'll be a great boss. Have more confidence in yourself, Tsuna. After all...you have us to stand beside you." Mayuri reminded him, "If you need anything else, I'll be with Kyoya."

"Thanks, Mayu-san." Tsuna thanked his star guardian.

"...It's my job after all. Making sure I guide you down the right path."

* * *

**Mayuri**

* * *

"Sitting far away from everyone again?" I spoke nonchalantly to Kyoya, sitting at the farthest section in the plane, "You know it's not bad to be surrounded by the others if you tried, Kyoya."

"Those noisy herbivores don't even understand the meaning of silence." Kyoya returned. I couldn't help, but find truth in his words. However it's better for them to be loud and not silent. Even deadly silence isn't a good situation for anyone.

It's still dark outside, all I can hear is the airplane's engine running. Compared to the silent situations I've been in, I admit that Kyoya's silence has a sense of neutrality. One where I can feel calm.

My hand covers on to Kyoya's hand resting on the arm rest beside me. I felt a return of warmth as he interlocked his hand on to mine's.

"...I won't leave you again this time Kyoya." I muttered to the cloud guardian. The grip on our interlocked hands tightened, I didn't mind it. I've already made Kyoya mad many times for straying off his side.

I deserve this.

"You." I heard Kyoya respond, wearing his blank expression, "Stop making that face. It makes you look like that Sawada Tsunayoshi when he acts like his herbivorous self."

Baffled, I could not help but make a small smile to his response.

"I'll make sure not to."

"Hn." Kyoya's left hand reached my cheek. My face started to warm as Kyoya leaned closer to my face.

"...Kyo-" I muttered.

Not being able to finish speaking.

I found myself kissing Kyoya, my face burned as I kissed him back.

I didn't want to make Kyoya mad or fall into a state of depression. Like Alaude, Michael, and his TYL self.

My grip on our interlocked hands stayed the same, as Kyoya pushed my body closer to him. Lengthening the kiss.

Once we halted the kiss, I stared at Kyoya's unexpressive face. As he gazed upon my bewildered expression. I didn't hesitate to suppress my urge in hugging Kyoya instantly. He held me close. Not rejecting my closeness.

Not letting go of his hold on me, I in return accepted his way of affection to me.

Our precious time of silence.

* * *

My name Suzuki Mayuri.

Tenth Generation Star Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.

And I have made a secret.

One that connected me to many more secrets.

Secrets that led me to meet my new friends, enemies, and to my new family.

As well as him.

I hope...

That your wishes will connect to mines.

Will you make another secret with me?

* * *

**Lazura: The extra is about how Michael ends up meeting Mayuri for the first time. Of course Mayuri never met Michael, until her car crash so extra takes place in Michael's perspective.**

**Please review.**


	50. The Last Gift to You

**Lazura: I present to you lovely readers, The Last Gift.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**Three Years Prior**

* * *

"...This is going to take a long time," I sighed staring down at the colorful city lights of Tokyo, Japan.

Brushing the bangs of my hair to the side, I watched as countless people minded their own business while peering through these timed binoculars.

"Now how am I going to find her?" Lark bobbed his head, blinking his yellow eyes on the shoulder of my black trench coat. I find it hard in believing that Reborn's Chameleon, Leon, gave birth to him. I'm also beginning to wonder whether Leon is a girl or a boy reptilian.

"...If only Aria were here, then it'd be easier to find the star guardian. However Aria isn't allowed to pass the boundaries." Aria always had this knack in finding people, and it's not even a part of her abilities as a shaman.

All I have is this ring.

Mother's ring.

The ring she held as the first star guardian.

It would've been passed on to me if that incident between Daemon and the Shimon famiglia didn't happen. However it's inevitable for that event to not happen. This second chance that's been given to me by father and uncle Brando. I have to respect their sacrifice in allowing me to live in this time.

Lark rubbed his head against my cheek making me smile, "Alright. Alright already. I know you're hungry."

Heading toward the elevator of Tokyo tower, I find myself standing in front of an unfamiliar young woman. Her shoulder length brown hair stood out and chocolate-brown eyes seemed bewildered upon my sudden appearance before her.

"...Excuse me." I muttered while heading into the elevator.

She's not the one I'm looking for.

Of course.

This moment may have been short.

Although it wasn't the last time I saw this woman.

* * *

In fact the next time I saw her, was during a...

"A group date?" I sighed as I shake my head at my new friend, Kazuma Shun. While assimilating to this world, I enrolled as a college transfer student to give myself a form of identification.

Right now, I'm majoring under literature. I know it's not the best major, but it's better than going as an undeclared.

"Please you've gotta help me!" Kazuma begged, "We only need one more guy at the moment, the other guy that's supposed to arrive got sick at the last-minute and you're the only one available!"

"...You do realize we have midterms arriving soon." I pointed out to him.

Kazuma huffed, "Man, you're too serious about midterms. It's cumulative, we still have finals to worry about. Plus you need to relax a little, bro."

"..." Giving in I replied while quickly throwing on a dark blue jacket over my white and black striped long-sleeved shirt, "Fine. Tell me the address of where you guys are."

Right before I left my apartment, I turned my head over to the chameleon sleeping peacefully within a small potted plant.

I made a small smile to the creäture residing among the leaves.

Turning my head over to my hallway, I began to realize how lonely it is with just me and Lark.

Luce isn't here anymore to watch over me. Aria is taking her job as the next boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. Gamma is protecting Aria at the same time. I have no clue about where Reborn is now as well as Fon.

Although...I truly miss them.

Luce felt like a second mother to me, while Reborn became the father-like image I now look up to.

Fon would always be like the big brother that's caring toward his little brother. While Aria was the little sister I've known for a long time. Gamma probably is the only person I'd talk to from time to time though. He's more relaxed and understands what's going on. He, Luce, and Aria are the only ones who know about me.

"If only..." I mumbled once I left my apartment.

At the group date...

"And here comes Kyosuke!" I grimaced as Kazuma dragged me over to the table. Gazing, I soon find myself face to face with the same woman I met when I first arrived here.

"...You." I blinked. I guess she does remember me?

"Aren't you the same guy at Tokyo Tower with the chameleon?"

...

_That's all you remembered about me?_

I sweat dropped wondering about how this woman remembers people.

"Yeah." I answered reluctant of her spontaneous behavior. I had no way of reading her like how Reborn does to most people. Although her cheeriness seemed pretty...bright.

"My name is Koizumi Maya," She beamed, "And you are?"

"Suzuki Kyosuke." I responded taking a sip of the glass of water in front of me. Making small talk, I started to realize how bright of a person she is.

"So you named your chameleon, Lark?" Maya asked while I replied, "Rather the pet I wanted originally supposed to be a Lark, however a friend of mines gave me a reptile in return stating that chameleons are better than birds."

"Heh? Really?" She'd pondered a bit, "Lark...how sad."

"Sad?"

"You named it after a bird." Maya pointed out making a smirk, "The poor chameleon named after a bird."

_Not if the chameleon can shape-shift._

I thought quietly in my head as I continued conversing with Maya.

Maya.

Made me realize that it's not bad being around others.

This world.

Isn't too bad.

* * *

**A year has passed.**

* * *

My relationship with Maya soon started becoming much closer than I thought.

The thoughts of one day finding the star guardian stuck in the back of my mind.

I wasn't getting any signs of being near the supposed person I needed to look for.

"Is it possible that the star guardian isn't born yet?" That possibility did worry me or rather the other possibility, "Or did she die before I even got the chance to find her?"

Unsure, I decided to continue my life as Suzuki Kyosuke.

As of this time, I got a job at a book store. Perfect for reading a few books while waiting for customers to arrive, although hardly anyone arrives to buy books here. It's mostly for the coffee shop accompanied to the store.

"Kyosuke." Again. The shoulder length brown-haired woman out grew her hair. It's now down to her waist level, "Guess what?"

She looked ready to pull me into a death squeeze, "What?"

"I got a job as a teacher at my old middle school!" I had to hush her, however the manager of the store chuckled watching us. He knew our relationship quite well enough to not mind Maya's loud voice.

"I'm sorry for being a bit loud, though I can't believe it's happened." Maya explained, "It's been a long time. Now that I became a teacher, I can't help but feel excited!"

I patted her head, "Congratulations."

Maya pouted, "Kyosuke...I'm not a child."

"You're acting like one now." I returned at her.

"Mou, Kyosuke. You're too harsh sometimes."

"And you're very, " I whispered the next words in her ear, "Beautiful."

Backing up, I found myself faced with Maya's flushed face.

_Or cute, although she'd get mad if I said that to her._

_Though beautiful suits her better._

Her well-being started becoming a part of my life now.

Aria and Gamma would often embarrass me when I mentioned her name. Just by speaking her name, it brought a strange feeling.

This supposed feeling.

I guess this is love...?

One of the feelings that brought my mother to father together.

...

...

...

Is it possible that we'll separate one day?

The only purpose I'm here in this world is because of the star guardian.

...

These negative feelings.

Were these the same feelings father felt when he lost mother?

Will I one day find myself falling into a state of depression over someone I love?

_Maya._

I clenched my fists. Hidden underneath the counter. As an aloof expression painted my worries.

The child of misfortune. Not the lost child, the Vongola dubbed me.

The child of misfortune matched me. All I've ever received from the start of my birth...was none other than misfortune.

_So please..._

_Don't._

_Please stay the way you are._

_Never change the way you act._

_Your cheerful self._

_The colors of light pink gerberas._

* * *

**Finally another year passed.**

* * *

As expected.

A misfortune be felled.

Maya's been diagnosed in having a brain tumor.

Lately she hasn't been waking up as much as she did before. Every day would be the same.

Maya laying on the hospital bed, bearing a peaceful expression as she slept.

All I could do is watch her last moments slowly crept behind.

"Kyosuke." Maya managed to say, "Please don't be mad at me. I'll be fine."

_I'm not mad at you._

_The only person I'm made at is the person who labelled that life is too short._

_Initially I want to be the one to give judgement to you._

_However, you already..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Left me behind._

_Just like uncle._

_Just like father._

_..._

_Just like my mother._

Giving my respects, I quietly left the room in silence.

In that moment, I passed by a girl. An adolescence heading toward Maya's room.

_A student of her's?_

_She's wearing the same uniform Maya talked about a year ago._

I didn't see the girl's face, however the sensation radiating off my mother's ring.

Gave me a clue.

A smile graced my face.

"I see." I closed my eyes as I walked down the hospital hallway, "You've given me one thing in return. One thing in which I hoped in finding, Maya."

"Thank you. For this last you've given to me."

_I finally found my student._

_The future Tenth Generation Vongola Star Guardian._

_Happened to be a student of your school._

_**Thank you for this last gift.** _

_**Maya.** _

* * *

**Epilogue: The Next Heir (Guardians Arc)**

* * *

"Mama?" I asked, "This ring is important to dad right? Why did he give it to me if it's so important to him?"

"Like he said before, Tsuki-chan. It's a charm." I blinked a few times staring at the orange ring band dangling from my necklace chain. I always wondered what's the purpose of owning this ring. I mean nothing bad is happening in Namimori at all.

"..."

"You don't have to think so hard about it, Tsuki-chan." Mama reassured me, "After all your father wants you safe while he's working."

Making a small smile I return to mama, "Right. It's papa."

"OI! Tsukiko!"

_...AH! Ryu-nii!_

Turning to the clock, I fumbled in gathering my school bag.

"Oh no!" I spoke in alarm, "Ryu-nii, I'm sorry for making you wait! Bye bye, mama!"

Quickly rushing out the door, I find Ryu-nii waiting for me.

As we rush over to Namimori Middle School together.

Unknown of the arriving troubles I'll soon face.

* * *

**Lazura: Now, this story has finally hit its end! :D Yes, I feel very accomplished for the end of this story. However I am also excited to let the readers know that _The Next Heir_ will be continuing after this. So to finish the extra, CHnH concludes bringing in the opening of the next generation.**

**The main character is the daughter of Sawada Tsunayoshi, going by the name of Sawada Tsukiko. (If you guys read the ending of CSW, then you guys know that it was Mayuri who gave her the name)**

**Even if the main character is taking Tsukiko's perspective the Vongola Tenth generation and many more characters are going to appear.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
